Moon Eyes
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Cada quien aseguraba algo y sentía algo. Su hermano se lamentaba tras cuatro paredes por su muerte, su mejor amigo buscaba venganza mientras lo odiaba; pero ella, ella tan sólo sabía que le había salvado la vida y que las historias que decían sobre él quizá no eran ciertas, ¿Pero, sería posible que se equivocara? Moon Eyes era su nombre y a la vista de todos era un asesino.
1. Chapter 1

**Amm, pues nada, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo con la temática de los lobos. Pues, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero, los lobos son mis animales favoritos seguidos del lince. Así que, espero que disfruten de este relato que se ubicará en un tiempo y lugar poco utilizado, al menos por mí. Para los que les guste la temática del viejo oeste, bueno, espero que esto les guste.**

 **Espero que esta no duré tanto como No Regrets y que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, parte de este relato está inspirado por la historia: Lobo, El rey del Corrumpaw, denle una ojeada seguro les cautiva :D**

* * *

 **Moon Eyes.**

* * *

 **-1-**

 **Prunus Serrulata**

…

Estaba nublado, pero no hacía frio, había flores en el extenso campo pero ninguna se quebraba cuando ella avanzaba. Extendía sus brazos, reía, gozaba y retozaba entre la hierba alta para después lanzarse sobre el pasto, disfrutando de su frescura y verdor. Entonces rio encantada por la hermosura naciente de aquel valle. Giró sobre su propio cuerpo y miró a su izquierda, a lo lejos se visualizaba una hermosa montaña cuya cima se coloreaba de un blanco puro, posiblemente por la nieve estacionaria.

Sakura sonrió y pensó en lo maravilloso que sería ir a un lugar así. Entonces escuchó pasos detrás de su cuerpo y volvió a girarse con tranquilidad mientras visualizaba alrededor sin borrar su sonrisa. Pero, cuando logró mirar el espectro que había hecho a penas ruido entre la maleza cómoda, se enderezó temerosa al confirmar que se trataba de un depredador.

Era un hermoso lobo, negruzco, enorme, con un par de zarpas delanteras tan grandes que perfectamente podría abarcar su rostro y sus ojos… tan serenos y hermosos, era como si estuviese viendo… las estrellas.

 _Sakura…_

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, como si alguien lo susurrase en el oído.

 _Sakura…_

Estaba tan distraía viendo alrededor y buscando al emisor de esa susurrante voz, que tan sólo tuvo tiempo de escuchar al animal que avanzaba hasta ella. El lobo dio un paso hacia ella y cuando se percató de esto se alzó muerta de pavor y gritó mientras se protegía con sus brazos.

—¡No, no, no!

 _Sakura…_

—¡No aléjate de mí!

 _Sakura…_

—¡No eres real, sal de mi mente! – miró al lobo el cual se había detenido, como si entendiese su lenguaje y le miraba, ya no sereno, sino desolado.

— _Sakura…_

—¡No! – gritó ella, al saber que esa voz no dejaba de nombrarla.

—Sakura… - entonces logró escucharlo fuerte y claro, no era la misma voz, se trataba de su madre y por ello, respiró tranquila.

 _Era sólo una pesadilla._

…

—Esta es una nueva oportunidad para nuestra familia, en los tiempos que corren, el oeste es la mejor forma de crear riquezas. – había dicho su padre mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas en el ruidoso tren que circulaba al son del carbón en las grandes vías recién inauguradas.

—No lo sé, Kizashi, me parece un lugar algo hostil. – había dicho su mujer, mientras se abanicaba con la mano, había mucho calor, demasiado y las montañas alrededor irónicamente no habían más que concentrar dicha temperatura a no ser que fuese en la cima, pues ahí se formaban perfectamente casquetes de hielo sólido.

—¡Tonterías mujer! Esta es una zona virgen, tenemos montañas recién descubiertas a unos cuantos kilómetros, un mar extenso al otro lado a más kilómetros, ríos, lagunas y una perfecta estepa para colocar nuestro nuevo asentamiento. Nada nos hará falta. Incluso hay una gran empresa de madera en la que podré pedir trabajo, están en busca de nuevo emprendedores y yo soy su hombre. Si no, bueno, siempre podemos emplear una vida agradable en el rancho de tu tío, quien está muy enfermo y yo sería su perfecto capataz. – monologó emocionado el hombre de bigotes fornido mientras sacudía su sombrero.

—Si tú lo dices. – la mujer no parecía convencida, rápidamente echó un ojo sobre su hija que dormitaba a su lado, habían durado mucho tiempo transbordando y estaban a punto de llegar al lugar predestinado. El siglo XIX estaba a punto de terminar y desgraciadamente para ellos, quienes toda su vida habían vivido de una empresa fructífera a base de madera y hierro, puesto que el gran inginiero Haruno Kizashi era en aquella época una personalidad, ahora debían optar por algo menos rimbombante.

La temporada de cambios se había dado en el país desde la colonización del viejo oeste, muchas empresas de manufactura y recursos primos habían comenzado a avanzar en búsqueda de nuevas formas de hacerse ricos, no obstante en el transcurso de la nueva evolución muchas empresas pequeñas y otras no tan pequeñas se habían destrozado o parado ante la enorme competencia que surgía cual si fuera una fiebre de oro.

Las tierras vírgenes aún por explorar seguían siendo la sensación para muchas empresas, incluso grandes y de renombre se habían jugado el todo a nada por descubrir las fortunas que las montañas escondían entre sus valles, prados y faldas, mas el progreso, irónicamente parecía ir de mal en peor. Las condiciones eran un poco más duras y los habitantes de este "nuevo mundo" no parecían conformes con lo que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecerles. Existían además, rumores e historias de organizaciones tribales que iban y venían matando en una lucha encarnizada a los hombres que se creían lo suficientemente listos como para profanar sus tierras.

Actualmente las historias continuaban siendo sólo eso, historias sin confirmación, pero no por ello menos famosas, al menos para su punto de vista. Finalmente y tras pensarlo demasiado, Kizashi había decidido tomar la iniciativa, su empresa carpintera perdía clientes y empleados, ya no era contratado por la falta de recursos y trabajo, por lo que vendió cuento pudo y se lanzó en busca de una nueva oportunidad. Es por ello que su familia iba en aquel tren ruidoso, en busca de una empresa que pudiera contratarlo, ya fuese como capataz o empleado táctico y finalmente él despegar como había intentado hacerlo en el Este.

Además, si no llegaba a tener suerte como ingeniero siempre podrían quedarse en el rancho del tío de su esposa, que por cierto estaba tan viejo y enfermo que le vendría bien algo de compañía.

El tren resopló marcando el final del camino y los pasajeros comenzaron a levantare enaltecidos para tomar sus valijas y correr a la salida.

—Despierta a Sakura, cariño. Hemos llegado al inicio de nuestra nueva vida. – sonrió emocionado Kizashi y para su esposa, resignada y encantada por su optimismo no le quedó otra opción que remover a su hija para que dejara el mundo de los sueños y se incorporara.

Sakura Haruno abrió los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba sus brazos, era sumamente incómodo dormir en los asientos del tren, pero era eso o nada. Miró a sus padres preguntando mudamente si habían llegado al lugar correcto, por las ventanas del vehículo no parecía ser más que un pueblo fantasma, con calles empedradas, carros tirados por bueyes o caballos y muchos indigentes. Sin embargo, ya había tiempo de quedarse.

La ciudad, que para ella más bien parecía un pueblo, se llamaba Dust y contaba con grandes casas de madera, piedra y carreteras algo maltratadas. No era una metrópolis, pero Dust tenía al menos civilización competente, sin decir por demás que era la única ciudad con lo suficientes servicios públicos como para considerarse eso, una ciudad. El rosto de la chica de 18 años de edad no pareció agradar mucho a su padre, lo tenía contrito y fastidiado, no le gustaba la nueva ciudad, pero no podía quejarse demasiado.

—Anímate hija, esto será mucho mejor una vez que te acostumbres. – la tomó de la mano y la besó suavemente, sacándole un suspiro a su retoño y asintiendo en silencio.

—Mi tío está ahí. – señaló su esposa, reconociendo la cara del hermano de su madre. El hombre la saludo desde lo lejos, tenía toda la mañana esperándoles. Era un hombre del no menos de 60 años, pero para su suerte estaba enfermo y se le veía deteriorado, Mebuki lo abrazó con cariño mientras le decía que se veía bien, a pesar de no ser cierto.

El hombre se rio ante ello recordándole que estaba viejo, después saludo a su nieta sobrina y a su sobrino político.

—Suban, el viejo Fresón y yo los llevaremos al rancho, son dos horas más de camino, por lo que espero que no les moleste ver el paisaje, es realmente hermoso. – los integrantes de la familia Haruno asintieron mientras subían a la carreta y comenzaban a avanzar. El caballo empezó su labor mientras lentamente se alejaban de Dust.

—Tío Gin, había escuchado de una gran empresa que transportaba madera de los árboles de esta zona. – no tardó en interrogar Kizashi. —Estaba pensando, ¿Qué tan probable sea que ellos…?

—Debes estarte refiriendo a la empresa Intercontinental Uchiha's, la compañía transportadora y muy rica en el puerto que está a unas cuantas horas en tren.

—¡Esa, exactamente!

—Lamento decirte esto, hijo, pero la Intercontinental tiene las puertas cerradas desde hace tres años en Dust. Ocurrió en terrible accidente a uno de sus administradores y se quedó sin directivos. Actualmente solo está uno de los hermanos Uchiha a su cargo, pero la fuerza laboral de la empresa disminuyó mucho, están a las afueras de Dust y él no está todo el tiempo ahí, hay un encargado pero no sé si pueda verte.

—¿Qué clase de accidente? – se aventuró a preguntar Sakura, quien era respetuosa sobre las conversaciones entre los adultos.

—No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero sé que uno de los directivos murió mientras supervisaban la movilización de algunos trabajos… Hace tres años.

—Qué pena. – comenzó Mebuki.

—Sí, querida, no encontraron el cadáver del sujeto, dicen que lo devoraron los lobos.

—¡¿Lobos?! – Sakura miró aterrorizada a su tío abuelo.

—Pues claro, cielo. – el hombre sonrió. —Este lugar está lleno de vida salvaje. – señaló al frente y las montañas que se alcanzaban a ver. —Tenemos bisontes, ciervos, berrendos, gansos, pumas, lobos… creo que he visto osos, pero no se acercan al rancho, ellos permanecen cerca de la montaña.

—¡Tantos! – Sakura le temía los animales. Cuando era niña había tenido el desafortunado accidente de ser atacada por un perro y herida, el animal le mordió uno de sus bracitos y logró herirla profundamente, los médicos hicieron un gran trabajo, pero a sus escasos ocho años el trauma quedaría grabado en su memoria con un miedo justificado. Sakura le temería a los animales con colmillos de toda clase, el periodo de recuperación y rehabilitación había sido tortuoso y fatigante, incluso llegaron a decirle que no volvería a usar su extremidad, pero logró conseguirlo para alivio de los médicos.

—Sakura le teme a los animales. – aclaró su tía. —Cuando era niña tuvo un accidente.

—Es una verdadera pena. – dijo el anciano con voz cansada. —En realidad necesito ayuda en el rancho, no tengo muchos animales, pero es difícil mantenerlos a todos. Tengo seis reces y una de ellas está preñada, por lo que pronto será siete, Fresón es mi compañero y las llevamos a pastar de vez en cuando, pero en realidad necesito ayuda.

—Yo podría… - esbozó Kizashi.

—Eso esperaba hijo. – le palmeó la espalda. —Mebuki, confió en ti para el cuidado de las aves, tengo dos pavorreales y varias gallinas, son hermosas y sé que te gustarán. Últimamente compré algunas palomas, pero esas condenadas son muy asustadizas, estoy esperando a que saquen polluelos, así podré utilizarlas como mensajeras… - el tío Gin continuó fantaseando un rato y sin darse cuenta las dos horas pasaron volando.

El rancho no era muy grande, si acaso tenía una extensión de trecientos metros cuadrados, pero lo afortunado era que yacía cerca de un riachuelo y un pozo con abundante agua. Además de la hermosa vegetación de los alrededores, estaba muy cerca de las faldas de una montaña al inicio de una cordillera.

Gin tenía un corral, una casa para su uso personal, un pequeño establo para Fresón y donde guardaba sus herramientas, una letrina y una pequeña chimenea en donde colocaba la leña necesaria para cocinar e iluminarse. Tenía las jaulas de las palomas, el resto de las gallinas y los pavorreales que había mencionado yacían protegidas dentro del establo y un gallinero de madera algo viejo para su gusto.

—Estamos en casa.- dijo el hombre, aliviado de ya no rebotar entre los quiebres del camino. —Pueden desempacar, tengo una habitación extra para ustedes, hay una cama y… espero que a la pequeña Sakura no le moleste, le he construido un catre para su comodidad.

—Ella estará encantada, tío. – no podían rechazar su hospitalidad, por más incómodo que fuese.

—Me alegra. Mebuki, querida, si quieren almorzar dejé algunas viandas en la cocina, pero hay mantequilla, harina y huevos por si quieres preparar otra cosa.

—Gracias, tío. – condujo a Sakura al interior, para dejar las maletas.

—Kizashi, ¿Cuándo irás a la Intercontinental?

—Mañana, tío Gin. Por ahora, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – el hombre sonrió cuan zorro astuto.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, hijo. – le colocó una mano en el hombro.

…

Muy temprano por la mañana, Kizashi montó en Fresón para acudir como era lo planeado a la Interconental Uchiha's. El sol aún no salía y estaba más fatigado que despierto, el trabajo de la granja era pesado y extenuante, la comida escasa y difícil de preparar. Ahora comprendía porque Gin estaba tan emocionado que fuese a vivir allá. El hombre simplemente ya no podía con tantos quehaceres y su visita era más que bienvenida.

Sacudió su cabeza cuidadosamente y trató de no dormirse, enfocó Dust a la distancia y alisó su ropa preparado para dar lo mejor de sí. El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando hizo acto de presencia en la empresa y tras carraspear un poco, el guardia de seguridad lo estudió con una ceja alzada.

—¿Sí? – comentó con desdén.

—Mi nombre es Kizashi Haruno, estoy aquí para hablar con vuestro jefe, quiero ofrecer mis servicios.

—El señor Uzumaki no recibe visitas.

—Debo insistir caballero, incluso he preparado un acto de presentación. – no era broma.

—El supervisor no se encuentra, venga otro día.

—¿Cuándo podría encontrarlo?

—No tengo permitido desvelar esa información.

—Pero señor, debo insistir...

—Le he dicho que…

—¡Tiene que permitirme hablar con él! – gritó desesperado tomando de la ropa, lo cual el guardia de seguridad gruñó y lo empujo molesto.

—¡Que no escucha bien! – gruñó mientras lo alejaba y Kizashi, inevitablemente tropezaba con un recién llegado. —¡Cielos! – el guardia de seguridad bajó la cabeza apenado. Kizashi pensó que se dirigía a él, pero cuando escuchó una respiración detrás de él se volteó rápidamente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – su voz ronca, incluso ligeramente juvenil advirtió a Kizashi al comprender que era alguien importante pero joven a la vez. Se giró con precaución y se encontró con un muchacho de aproximadamente 23 años frente a él, se veía ojeroso, cansado, con su ropa finamente planchada y olorosa a jabón casero, más su rostro tenía la perturbable cara de un hombre atormentado.

—Señor Uzumaki, me disculpo por...

—¿Usted es el señor Uzumaki? – Kizashi le miró con algo de incredulidad, era muy joven para dirigir una empresa de tal tamaño.

—Sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Quién es usted y por qué está causando alboroto?

—Me presento, soy Kizashi Haruno, soy ingeniero y quería ofrecer mis servicios por un contrato si no es…

—No estamos contratando personal, si no se ha dado cuenta señor Haruno, la empresa sólo está siendo usada como almacén y envío de cargas, hágame el favor de retirare. – Naruto pasó a su lado mientras se quitaba su sombrero de copa corta y alas reducidas.

—¡Mi señor! – lo tomó del brazo. —Un hombre tan joven como usted y cansado no debería cargar con ese rostro, por favor, permítame ayudarle, tengo incluso una presentación que podría interesarle.

—No. – Naruto le miró desafiante y el guardia de seguridad tomó a Kizashi del hombro. —No tenemos vacantes e incluso si yo decidiera contratarlo el papeleo llevaría unas semanas por que debe ser autorizado por el jefe administrativo de la capital, no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy muy ocupado. – se soltó del agarre del Haruno y avanzó hacia adentro del establecimiento.

—¡Pero señor Uzumaki, usted no puede irse así…! – el guardia lo empujó para sacarlo definitivamente. Naruto no prestó atención, sino que continuó avanzando si darle la menor importancia.

Llegó directamente a su oficina y tal como había dicho el lugar ya no fungía como una empresa sino eran más bien oficinas de acopio. Había pocas personas comprobando los materiales, pero no los saludó en vez de eso llegó a su silla y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y sacó de uno de los cajones un mapa arrugado que correspondía a las montañas. Alrededor de Dust se encontraban zonas endémicas todavía sin colonizar o incluso pobladas por los últimos nativos. Naruto sacó una pluma y tachó tres localidades de otras más que ya estaban subrayadas.

—Aquí no. – dijo mientras lo hacía. —Se ha ido de nuevo. – suspiró y dejó caer el trozo de papel mientras volvía a suspirar fatigado. —Yo te atraparé, lo haré así sea lo último que haga. – tras decir estas palabras se quedó completamente dormido en la mesa.

…

Tras perder toda la mañana en otros lugares, Kizashi no tuvo más opción que regresar derrotado al rancho en donde el trabajo lo esperaba. A la hora de la cena, cuando comían, les reveló su fracaso cuestión que para su familia sonó a un rotundo error y no tardaron en visualizarse tristes.

—No se angustien, queridos. – se apresuró a decir Gin. —Este rancho estará siempre a su disposición. – sonrió queriendo animarles, pero no lo consiguió. La familia comió en silencio y antes de irse a dormir, Kizashi juró que haría algo en la mañana, iría de nuevo a hablar con el señor Uzumaki y poder emprender la vida que tanto buscaban.

Y así lo hizo, pero no tuvo éxito, Naruto continuaba rechazándole una y otra vez. Fue casi todos los días por un mes entero y lentamente su familia perdía las esperanzas al igual que el jefe de la misma. En su último intento, Kizashi madrugó para buscar a Naruto en su casa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el muchacho se había marchado ese mismo día a una "excursión" al campo.

La criada no quiso revelarle más y la gentil esposa del supervisor simplemente se disculpó en su nombre al no poder ayudarle y que regresaría en unas semanas. Kizashi, más derrotado que nunca se aferró a las riendas de Fresón mientras maldecía su mala suerte. Se les había agotado el dinero y regresar sería imposible, tendría que vivir, para bien o para mal, en la granja del tío Gin.

Así, pasaron las semanas y la vida en realidad se hizo muy sencilla. Cada quien tenía roles que seguir en la granja, Kizashi se encargaba de las reparaciones técnicas, Gin aún montaba bien por lo que él era el encargado de arrear al ganado, Sakura se organizaba para hacer la mayor parte de la limpieza de la casa y su madre se encargaba de la cocina y los animales del corral.

Había pasado un mes desde su llegada y la familia Haruno acababa de convertirse en una campirana y emprendedora. El orgullo que Kizashi aún estaba herido y su esposa lo consolaba de vez en cuando. Sakura, por otro lado se sentía frustrada. Ahora no sólo estaba atrapada en una granja, si no que yacía muy lejos de su tierra natal y las amistades que había conocido entonces. Entendía la situación de sus padres, pero no podía evitar protestar de vez en cuando por la miseria obtenida y las ilusiones rotas.

El oeste era vil, cruel y realista, si ella se dejaba llevar por sus decepciones lo pagaría caro, por ello su madre intentaba aconsejarla y consolarla, cuando ella en realidad sufría por dentro por haber tenido que aguantar junto a su esposo. El tiempo, sin embargo continuaba avanzando y con él la vida.

—He visto un lobo merodeando. – dijo durante el almuerzo Gin, mientras compartían una rica tarta que había preparado Mebuki. Sakura pareció dar un respingo, aterrada.

—¿Estará cazando las vacas? – preguntó Mebuki, aunque era muy obvio.

—No lo sé, pero de igual forma debemos estar alertas, he dejado algunas trampas alrededor, si es inteligente, no se acercará.

—Tío Gin, ¿Qué tan tercos pueden ser los lobos? – ansiaba que su voz no sonase tan desesperada, pero en realidad les temía en demasía.

—Si está hambriento me temo que mucho, si sólo pasa por aquí, se irá en cuestión de minutos cuando vea las trampas. – el anciano sonrió. —No te preocupes, pequeña. Esa alimaña no podría entrar al corral aunque lo quisiera. – señaló con la mano una vieja escopeta que colgaba a la entrada del comedor. —Tengo muy buena puntería.

—Sí, hija, tranquila. Mientras tu viejo y el tío Gin estén aquí nada pasará la verja. – alardeó Kizashi y para sorpresa del tío de su esposa, sonrió encantado mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

—Entonces tú harás guardia por la noche. Creo que sabes manejar una escopeta, ¿No?

—Bueno… tengo mejor experiencia con armas pequeñas pero…

—Tonterías, todo hombre sabe usar debidamente un rifle. – se levantó ansioso. —¡Vamos a practicar!

—Pero tío Gin, aún no terminamos de comer.

—Comerás después.

Ambos permanecieron afuera practicando con latas un rato y en verdad que Kizashi era malo con las armas grandes. No fue hasta que el sol cayó que el anciano estuvo afuera hasta el ocaso mientras fumaba en silencio. Su sobrino político estaba a su lado con cierto miedo, jamás había matado a un animal y el hecho de pensar en comenzar hoy le resultaba desagradable.

—¿Mencioné que soy homofóbico? – comentó mientras tragaba saliva.

—Silencio. – Gin por otro lado, estaba muy serio, como si quisiera escanear el terreno. —Algo raro está pasando.

—¿Qué, qué es? – se apretujó contra él. El corral estaba cerrado y ellos entre las reses, esperando un ataque.

—Eso, el silencio. – señaló al horizonte, todo estaba muy oscuro ya. —No se escucha nada.

—¿Y eso es malo? – el ingeniero alzó ambas cejas, extrañado.

—Vi a ese lobo, Kizashi. Era enorme y tenía aspecto de chico malo, si deseara comer ya se habría acercado desde hace mucho. Por lo menos hubiese aullado.

—¿No lo habremos asustado con el sonido de la escopeta?

—Bien, eso también puede ser pero… - lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo, el viento repentinamente había dejado de soplar. —Tampoco escucho el sonido de los grillos.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? – en verdad que no comprendía nada.

—¿No escuchas eso? – el viejo parecía un zorro en plena temporada de caza, Kizashi estaba absorto observándole en vez de prestar atención.

—No, ¿Qué?

—Son cascos. – miró hacia el horizonte, en donde el sol se había ocultado. —Son caballos.

—No entiendo nada.

—¡Demonios! – el anciano se convirtió en un gran atleta cuando saltó la valla y corrió hacia la casa. —¡Toma la escopeta! – gritó conmocionado.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! – Kizashi apretó el arma a su lado en el corral.

—¡Son bandidos! – todavía no entraba a la casa cuando una bala le rozó un pie, el sonido del impacto y el polvo emergente del mismo asustó a Kizashi.

—¡Tío Gin! – corrió hasta él, pues el anciano había caído al suelo por el impacto.

—¡Estoy bien, corre a la casa! – se levantó rápidamente y Kizashi corrió detrás de él. —¡Todos al suelo! – gritó mientras una serie de balas seguían entrando en la madera. —¡Kizashi! – lo llamó al verlo tirado en el suelo.

—¡Tío, tío que sucede!

—¡Mebuki al suelo! – una bala entró por la ventana, rompiendo el marco de la misma en miles de astillas. —¡La chica, en donde está! – gritó asustado.

—No lo sé, ¡Sakura! – la llamó desesperadamente. —¡Kizashi! – gritó su mujer, el grito de varios hombres se escuchaban en los alrededores.

—Van por la vacas. – lamentó el anciano. Entonces se escucharon disparos y la inconfundible voz de Kizashi.

—¡Aléjense malditos! – era claramente su voz y el sonido de la escopeta. Su caballo sonó alborotado y el grito de un hombre caído, así mismo más disparos.

—¡Kizashi! – Mebuki lloraba conmocionada.

—¡Abajo! – su tío intentaba protegerla. De repente aquel lobo fue el menor de sus problemas. —¡¿En dónde está tu hija, Mebuki?! – clamó saber y el color desapareció de la mujer.

—En la letrina, creo.

—¡¿Está afuera?! – intentó arrastrarse una vez que los disparos parecieron disminuir, entonces de nuevo más balas se colaron en su casa y esta vez el tío Gin cayó cuan ave herida, mientras una de las balas le daba por la espalda.

—¡Tío! – su sobrina se arrastró donde él abrazándolo llorosa.

—¡Mebuki! – Kizashi entró corriendo mientras sangraba de la cabeza y un pie. —¡Que pasó! – recogió al anciano que no parecía responder. —Se llevaron las vacas, eran muy rápidos. – lamentó tembloroso.

—Sakura. – dijo Gin, en susurros. —Ellos… se llevan a las mujeres… - entonces el pánico apareció en los ojos de ambos padres.

—Oh, mi Dios. – Kizashi tomó la escopeta, la cual ya no tenía municiones, pero ello lo hacía sentirse más seguro.

—¡Kizashi! – Mebuki no dejaba de llorar y llevó sus manos a la herida de su familiar, intentando parar el sangrado.

—¡Sakura! – el patriarca Haruno emergió gritando y su pesadilla se desató.

—¡Papá! – Sakura luchaba con un hombre que la había tomado del cabello desde la altura de su caballo.

—¡No, déjenla ir! – cojeaba lo más rápido que podía hacia donde estaba su hija. —¡Sakura!

—¡Papá!

—¡Atrás anciano! – dijo uno de los bandoleros, mientras le apuntaba en medio de la oscuridad y a la luz vaga de una simples lámparas de aceite. El disparo se efectuó mientras Kizashi gemía dolorido, la lámpara que cargaba el ladrón cayó al suelo mientras subía a Sakura con él contra su voluntad.

—¡Tenemos las reses y la chica! – dijo a su líder y éste asintió rápidamente.

—A la montaña, vamos. – en total eran cinco y estaban armados hasta los dientes. No eran más que hombres a sueldos encargados, en esa época, de robar todo el ganado posible para ganar alguna clase de dinero con las mismas. La mayoría de las veces eran contratados como sicarios por otros granjeros, pero en esta ocasión lo habían hecho por mero gusto y al pasar por su cabalgata nocturna, la casa modesta de Gin había sido desafortunadamente la elegida.

Mas Sakura luchó por liberarse y golpear al sujeto en vano. La cargaba entre sus brazos y apretaba su cuerpo con bastante fuerza, intentando sofocarla y al mismo tiempo dejarla quieta.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. – dijo molesto otro de los hombres.

—¡Estate quieta!

—¡No! – Sakura intentó morderlo y ello fue el colmo, detuvo el caballo y la arrojó al suelo. Sakura se recuperó bastante rápido y se levantó para correr en plena oscuridad.

—Por favor. – se burló el malhechor, rápidamente alistó un lazo y corrió hacia ella con su bestia, cual si fuera una res huyendo. Lanzó el lazo y le ató un pie, ante la fuerza aplicada Sakura resbaló y se golpeó a ciegas. Gimió ante esto y después sintió la respiración del caballo sobre sus cabellos. Giró la cabeza preocupada y mareada, por la caída aún.

—Déjeme ir, no les he hecho nada. – pidió a duras penas pero los hombres rieron en coro.

—No digas tonterías, pequeña. – una lámpara iluminó sus rostros. —Somos los bandidos más temidos de por estos lares y… para ser honestos es una vida bastante solitaria. – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el hombre tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo peinó confianzudo. —Tú eres nuestro premio esta noche. – la risa volvió a extenderse entre ellos. —Así que sé una buena niña y pórtate bien, no quiero lastimar ese rostro de porcelana. – Sakura no era atrevida ni grosera, pero al momento que vio la sonrisa de aquel hombre sintió un calor intenso que la llenaba por dentro, como una fuente de ácido puro.

Por lo que, sin ninguna clase de miedo Sakura se irguió lo suficiente y bañó el rostro con el escupitajo más grande que puedo dar. La risa emergió nuevamente entre los hombres y el que anteriormente la había lanzado del caballo se limpió la cara con el rostro rojo de ira.

—¿Te crees muy lista, eh? – todo pasó muy rápido, apenas vio su puño que se retraía hacia atrás para que después el dolor explotara en su mejilla derecha. Después, todo e volvió tan negro como si ninguna lámpara alumbrara a su alrededor y los sonidos se hicieron desesperantemente lejanos.

—Cielos, Lou, no tenías por qué romperle la cara. – dijo el líder, mientras aguantaba la risa.

—No tenía otra opción. Damiselas como estás sólo entienden por la fuerza. – se apresuró a cargarla sobre su hombro, Sakura estaba inconsciente. —Vámonos ya, tengo muchas ganas de comer algo y después joder un rato.

—Como sea. – el líder se encogió de hombros y miró a su nuevo ganado. Eran pocas cabezas, pero de algo servirían. —Mañana llevaremos estas vacas al condado, obtendremos un poco de dinero y después yo invitaré los tragos.

—¡Sí! – rieron entusiasmados. Sakura fue subida al lomo del caballo de su atacante y no pudo hacer nada mientras la llevaban con ella.

La carrera dio inicio, se dirigían a una guarida entre quiebres y quebrantos, valle y estopa, flores y pasto. Sakura permaneció en silencio e inconsciente durante ese tiempo y a decir verdad fue demasiado. Finalmente y tras cabalgar toda la noche, los ladrones se acercaron a su guarida, un túnel de piedra escondido entre la vieja estructura de una mina construida ahí por colonos. Se apresuraron a llegar, aún faltaban unos kilómetros y una vez que cruzasen entre los escarpados abismos y un poderoso rio que circulaba alrededor dándole cabida al inicio de un frondoso bosque, llegarían al sitio seguro. Pero como siempre, algo debía fastidiarlos antes de llegar.

—¡Esperen, esperen! – apresuró el más joven. —Necesito parar… - el líder le miró con fastidio.

—Tú y tú estúpida vejiga, Sean. – tuvieron que parar y asegurar a la reses que aunque no eran agresivas siempre podían sorprenderles.

—¡Sólo será un minuto! – se desvió a un lugar lo suficientemente privado.

—¡Por el amor de…! – gruñó otro. —¡Sean, tan sólo hazlo en el camino, no te vamos a ver!

—¡No confió en ustedes! – dijo él, defendiéndose.

—Deja al niñito hacer lo que quiere. – se quejó Lou mientras aseguraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura.

El silencio repentinamente se cernió sobre ellos, nadie, por extraño que pareciese habló entonces. El pasaje era estrecho y algo fuera de lo convencional, había quiebres alrededor del camino tomado, arboles gruesos que impedían el paso libre y un rio corriendo a su lado, tan sólo debían esperar un ataque sorpresa en el peor de los casos, pero siendo esas las circunstancias serían bastante improbables.

No obstante y a pesar de la imposibilidad los caballos alzaron las orejas al aire en señal de expectación y los jinetes, conocedores de lo mismo se miraron entre ellos con la apenas luz visible de las lámparas. Las vacas de igual forma comenzaron a removerse entre ellas, habían venteado el ambiente y no parecían a gusto.

—¿Qué pasa? – susurró el líder a su caballo, el cual bufaba nervioso.

—Los animales están nerviosos. – dijo uno de ellos, uno que aún no había hablado.

—Claro, estamos en el inicio de un bosque, entre peñascos y esas cosas, tienen que estarlo. – ironizó Lou, quien aún sujetaba a Sakura. Acariciaron a sus garañones, pero eso no pareció liberar el humor de los mismos. Entonces una vaca baló asustada y el grito secundario de un hombre los alertó a todos.

—¡Sean! – gritó el líder al escuchar el alarido del mismo. —¡Búsquenlo! – le dijo a dos de sus hombres, pero ya era muy tarde.

Los caballos chillaron asustados y las vacas se removieron intentando huir.

 _Sakura…_

Esa voz nuevamente.

Uno de los hombres que habían ido a buscar a Sean gritó nuevamente en pánico. Entones se escuchó un perpetuo gruñido y una exclamación dolorosa.

—¡Es un lobo! – gritó otro hombre y disparó desde el caballo, mas no surtió efecto, intentaba ubicar al animal y acertar un tiro mas no lo logró. El caballo se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros y eso lo tomó por sorpresa. La lámpara de aceite cayó al suelo y el fuego se expandió siguiendo el mismo, entonces logró verlo. La gran silueta de un devorador de hombres. Se arrastró para tomar su arma, pero era como si el condenado demonio supiese lo que intentaba hacer. Saltó sobre él cuando se giró para tomar el arma y lo apresó de la nuca tan dolorosamente que bastó un poco de fuerza para escuchar el tronido de una vértebra al romperse.

—¡Dispara! – gritó el líder a Lou, mientras intentaba controlar a las vacas que se removían entre ellas y lo empujaban al rio.

—¡Condenada bestia! – le dio un tiro limpio, pero lo que pareció haber sido un acierto quedó en el olvido al escuchar la voz de su compañero lamentándose. —¡Maldita sea! – le había dado a él.

 _Sakura…_

El lobo se agachó un poco y se preparó para saltar. El vaquero volvió a dispararle pero estaba tan cerca de su compañero que intentó asustarlo mientras lo hacía al aire, mas no funcionó, sino todo lo contrario, el lobo se acercó peligrosamente a su corcel y les lanzó una mordida a las patas. El animal, conmocionado retrocedió mientras gruñía y reparaba.

—¡No, espera! – el caballo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡Lou, qué haces! – las vacas lo tenían aprisionado contra los árboles, no podía salir a menos que éstas se dispersaran. Las empujo desde el caballo y el líder descuidó sus flancos. Una de las vacas, la que aún estaba preñada mugió desesperada mientras embestía al líder de los bandoleros y accidentalmente uno de sus cuerpos se atoraba en su silla de montar.

—¡No, aléjate, maldita vaca! – intentó liberarse, pero el cuerpo y las cuerdas que lo aseguraban, ahora lo habían atrapado sin posibilitar a su caballo de moverse con libertad.

—¡Bush! – Lou consiguió ver todo en cámara lenta, el líder apenas pudo entender lo que pasaba pues todo pasó demasiado rápido como para hacer algo. El lobo corría contra él directamente, intentó buscar su arma pero en realidad no pudo. Tenía petrificado su cuerpo, lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron esos resplandecientes ojos que regresaban su propia luz y existencia.

Las garras y fauces del animal lo apresaron directamente desde la cara mientras le encajaba los colmillos en una muerte espantosa. Era demasiado grande y feroz, demasiado para un lobo normal. Lanzó el cuerpo de Bush contra el tronco del árbol que lo apresaba y le masticó la cara hasta que sangró demasiado, después de ello, como estaba sobre el caballo del mismo líder y el pobre animal atormentado intentaba quitárselo de encima con la limitación de sus movimientos, el lobo saltó de su dorso con el cadáver del hombre aún en sus mandíbulas.

Había sangre por todos lados y su pelaje estaba cubierto por el mismo.

—¡Asesino, asesino! – gritó Lou mientras le disparaba sin éxito, el cuerpo de Bush cayó al suelo, ya no había luz, las lámparas se habían apagado. —¡Sal, monstruo!

 _Sakura…_

—¡Muéstrate asesino de hombres! – descargó su arma por todos los sitios que pudo, esperando darle. Pero de nuevo, salvo por las vacas que ahora corrían en todas direcciones, no había nada alrededor. Buscó nervioso, no tenía luz ni municiones, estaba a la deriva.

 _Sakura…_

La chica balbuceó algo y el bandolero no prestó atención.

—En donde… estoy… - dijo algo mareada.

—¡Silencio! – el hombre la sacudió, estaba muerto de miedo, el silencio volvía a asentarse y su caballo no reaccionaba. —Es él, no hay duda… - tragó saliva, asustado. —El lobo que mata hombres, animal que devoró a varios… Moon Eyes. – tragó saliva mientras sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a sus riendas.

—¿Moon Eyes? – Sakura no podía asimilarlo, continuaba muy mareada.

—¡Ahí está! – gritó entonces el hombre, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido el resplandor de un par de ojos, el olor a la sangre y el aliento pestilente del depredador lo hizo removerse por dentro. El equino apenas pudo responder, se alzó asustado en sus cuartos traseros y lanzó sus cascos al aire, pero no evidentemente no lograría nada, el lobo empujó al jinete y corcel al mismo tiempo con sus zarpas y en medio de esto, casi a una velocidad y certeza fantástica, los colmillos le aprisionaron el cuello, todo había terminado.

Los cuatro cayeron al rio. El bandido, el caballo, la doncella y el asesino de hombres.

Lastimosamente nadie podría contar lo sucedido esa noche, los únicos testigos serían aquellas asustadizas reses que para bien o para mal, corrían a apresuradas huyendo lo más lejos posible de la zona de muerte. Pues, en las noches en las que Moon Eyes salía a cazar era casi seguro que ocurriese una verdadera matanza.

 **Continuara…**

 **Sangre, sangre por todos lados. Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y tambien haber sentado sus bases. Por favor, drusfruten esta creación y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios y revisiones.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Canis Lupus

**Para todos aquellos amantes de la biología comienzo con una nueva entrega y les regalo el nombre de mi animal favorito en latin. El anterior a no ser que se lo hubiesen preguntado antes se refería: Cerezo, que es la variación de la familia Pranus que florece en Japón y otras partes de Asia.**

 **Este capitulo es mucha narrativa y muy pocos dialogos, nos introduce en la relación de ciertos personajes y nos arroja pistas sobre la interacción vivida y por vivir. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Canis Lupus**

* * *

En una suave caricia, el viento reciente e invernal, pero extrañamente fresco, le hizo abrir los ojos para contemplar el resto del panorama. Había mucha nieve alrededor, tenía las extremidades entumecidas y un dolor latente en su pecho, respirar era difícil pues sentía que la nariz le exploratoria debido al frío y los olores. Aún dolorido se levantó para evitar congelarse, pues tenía mucho tiempo recostado en aquella suave y firme cama de nieve.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que sangraba y que un hilo de sangre se despedía desde su boca hasta la tierra. Intentó ponerse de pie definitivamente y tan sólo logró inclinarse ante su arriesgado movimiento. Los dientes le sabían a metal, un sabor bastante particular y por alguna razón conocida. Se paseó la lengua por éstos y lo comprobó, al darse cuenta que esa sangre provenía de él y que no era propiamente suya, sino de alguien más. Miró entonces alrededor, buscando a sus compañeros y lo único que encontró fue un gran precipicio, en una barranca no muy alta pero considerable. Entonces a su lado estaba el cuerpo de un animal y a juzgar por su figura se trataba de un lobo.

Se acercó a él, cojeando, seguramente habían caído desde lo alto. Intentó tocar su piel pero entonces se esfumó lentamente, como si estuviera hecho de arena. Entonces retrocedió y una nueva ventisca sacudió sus cabellos haciendo ver su propia situación.

—¡No! – escuchó claramente una voz conocida y buscó al borde de aquel precipicio hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos conocidos, mas lo que vio allí no era amistad ni alivio, sino una ira ciega.

—¡Itachi! – gritó el mismo, mientras buscaba el cómo bajar al fondo. —¡Itachi, Sasuke ha caído, está con los lobos! – no lograba entender el contexto en el que él hablaba, pero una fuerza en su interior le decía que tenía que irse lo más rápido posible.

Retrocedió y entonces encontró piso sin darse cuenta un lienzo de tela y en el mismo, había mucha sangre, cabellos e incluso algunos artículos conocido alrededor. Percibió casi inmediatamente el sonido de pasos y jadeos a su alrededor y entonces se encontró atrapado entre una manada completa de predadores, los cuales gruñían y siseaban conmocionados.

—Vete… - alguien susurró, pero no supo determinar de dónde provenía esa voz. —Vete. – repitió la misma y sus ojos se fijaron en lo del lobo alfa que aún le mostraba los colmillos insistente. No esperó más corrió tan rápido como pudo... sin mirar atrás.

…

— _¡No, no, esto no puede estar pasando!_

— _Lo han devorado, no quedaron ni sus huesos._

— _¡Esa alimaña me las pagara, voy a vengarlo, voy a borrarlo de la faz de la tierra!_

— _Todo es mi culpa, no supe protegerlo…_

— _Contrataré al mejor cazador y si él no puede hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo._

— _¡Lunático! ¡Lunático! ¡Voy a matarte, Lunático!_

— _Naruto-kun…_

—¿Eh? – Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar un cambio en el timbre de las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza. Abrió repentinamente lo ojos y miró a su esposa a su lado. Estaba sentado en el pórtico de su casa, en una silla de madera y cuero.

—Te quedaste dormido. – ella le tocó la mejilla amorosa, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. El muchacho asintió mientras estiraba su espalda la cual dolía dada la posición.

—Estoy cansado, es todo. – rascó sus ojos con cuidado y después suspiró. —¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

—Quería ver como estabas, acabas de llegar y te noto muy fatigado, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la cama?

—Sí, es cierto… - respiró mientras intentaba levantarse y al lograrlo a duras penas por las contracturas de su cuerpo respiró azorado. —Por cierto, Hinata. Itachi vendrá mañana, ¿Crees que puedas dejar libre una habitación para él?

—Por supuesto… - ella sonrió con timidez.

—Te lo agradezco. – sonrió para gusto de su mujer, logrando de esta forma aligerar la forma de su demacrado rostro. —Tiene suficiente dinero para quedarse en una posada lujosa, pero prefiere quedarse con nosotros.

—Es nuestro amigo. – dijo ella, con simpleza. Tomó a su marido de las manos y lo invitó a ir a la cama, el muchacho le acarició los nudillos en donde resplandecía el metálico de su anillo de matrimonio. Tenía apenas un año de casados y su vida marital no era del todo común. Se conocían desde niños y se habían gustado desde la adolescencia, se aceptaban el uno al otro y a pesar de que Hinata era ligeramente menor en edad que él, se trataban como si fuesen personas de la misma estirpe.

Se conocían muy bien, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello y así, con defectos y virtudes se querían. Incluso si Hinata tenía que soportar el rostro fatigado de su esposo por una obsesión que para bien o para mal no podía sanar. Hacía ya casi tres años en los que Naruto había tenido un accidente que había marcado no sólo su vida, sino la de la familia Uchiha también. A partir de entonces y de su infortunio, el humor y carácter de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente. Al principio era compresible, era incluso esperado, pero al pasar de los años su ahínco se trasformó en una peligrosa senda que cada vez ponía más en riesgo su vida.

Cuando se casaron él le prometió que desistiría y que si en su primer año de casados no lograba matar al objeto de su dolor, dejaría estar las cosas. Pero Hinata sabía que Naruto estaba herido y marcado, pues aún creía que era su culpa y que pudo haber evitado a toda costa el terrible desenlace que lo marcó. Su primer año estaba cerca de terminar y su primer aniversario marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para Naruto, quisiera o no. Pero la gentil mujer que ahora era su devota esposa, entendía que por más que él intentara no podría solucionar nada.

Conocía las historias del asesino que perseguía, aunque un poco fantasiosas, entendía que era peligroso enfrentarse a una bestia de tal calibre; y cada que Naruto partía para buscarle en las montañas, su corazón se encogía con temor a perderlo igual.

—Le prepararé a Itachi-san una tarta de manzana. Seguro le gustará.

—Sabes que sí. – le besó la mano, amoroso como él era, pero quebradizo cuando recordaba el pasado.

—Le pediré también a la criada si puede reunir un poco de leche, prepararé un rico dulce con ella y lo serviré. Quizá hasta podamos hacer algo de cocoa caliente… - le gustaba convivir con las personas y aunque era muy tímida, le agradaba la calidez de estar con otro ser humano.

—Seguro. – Naruto sonreía, pero no con la misma intensidad.

—Naruto. – lo tomó de las mejillas y le besó ligeramente. —Casi cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario y yo quería…

—No necesitas recordarme mi promesa, Hinata. – acomodó sus manos sobres lo de ella. —Sé lo que te prometí. Me esforzaré.

—Por favor, no me gusta que arriesgues tu vida. Si Moon Eyes es…

—No lo digas, por favor Hinata. – su cara se contrajo casi dolorosamente. —El nombre de esa bestia no será pronunciada en mi casa. La gente lo dice de forma tan poética, ¿Ojos de Luna? Jamás, tiene los ojos de un asesino. – su ceño se frunció. —Es un maldito lunático. – se ligero del agarre de Hinata y caminó hasta perderse en su habitación. Ella tan sólo lo miró alejarse sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

…

Estaba haciendo mucho frío y su cuerpecillo vibró enteramente ante la percepción mencionada. Intentó estirar sus músculos y abrir los parpados después de un dolor agudo que se disparaba en su cabeza y cuan lo hizo estaba a la orilla de un rio, empapada, a la luz de un nuevo día y tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Sus labios estaban amoratados, su cuerpo entumecido y sus sentidos agobiados, era casi doloroso. Tenía las piernas, las manos y la espalda llena de rasguños, moretones y heridas muy pequeñas, era una sorpresa que no se hubiese dañado enserio; o eso pensó, pues cuando quiso levantarse que un estruendoso dolor y un sentimiento de desfallecimiento le atravesó el tobillo.

Se arrastró en la orilla y salió completamente, una vez fuera pudo visualizar sus lesiones y se encontró con un gran hematoma en el pie izquierdo, además de una hinchazón fácilmente perceptible. Rogó por que no estuviera fracturado e intentó posarse nuevamente pero en vano cayó a la suave tierra. Miró un momento el rio y se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado. Las imágenes atravesaron sus ojos en cámara rápida y se crispó al recordar los alaridos de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Le buscó intencionalmente alrededor y al no ver nada respiró más tranquila. También el paisaje y se percató que la estepa en donde había estado su familia ahora se había transformado en un bosque robusto y lleno de acres, coníferas y abetos. Dedujo que debía estar en las montañas y por ende muy lejos de la casa de su tío. Se afligió nuevamente al pensar en su familia y en cómo debería estar en este momento dada su desaparición.

Aquello cuatreros se las habían ingeniado para atacar la casa y robarse lo poco que tenían, incluyéndola. Recordaba los disparos y los gritos, pensó con vehemencia que ojala nada les hubiese pasado y que su tío Gin al igual que sus padres estuvieran a salvo. Las lágrimas se desprendieron suavemente por sus frías mejillas, pero tras llorar uno segundos comprendió que así no resolvería nada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir y regresar a su casa. Miró alrededor y de nuevo tembló de terror, estaba a merced de los elementos en una sección de tierra que no conocía. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si debía ir al sur o al norte o donde podía estar el este u oeste. Estaba aunque fuese doloroso admitirlo, perdida.

De nuevo quiso llorar, pero volvía a reaccionar. Si entraba en pánico no podría salir de ahí. ¿Pero cómo guardar la calma? Estaba sola, herida, perdida y para aumentar sus problemas, hambrienta.

—¡Hola! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. —¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! – por más que pidiera auxilio, dudaba que pudieran escucharla, pero su instinto le decía que continuara. —¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡¿Alguien puede escucharme?! – tembló presa del frio y la inanición. —¡¿Quién sea?! – de nuevo estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones y estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas. —Esto no puede estar pasando… - dijo para sí misma. —Voy a morir sin nada y a merced del todo. – sollozó. —¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué? – iba a continuar monologando pero un ruido la distrajo y entonces se colocó alerta. —¿Hola? – tragó saliva, era el sonido de pisadas y muy ligeras por cierto.

Estuvo muy atenta alrededor y enseguida sintió su corazón bombear hasta crear un extenso calor en su cuerpo producto del estrés. No era un humano ni mucho menos ayuda lo que se hallaba tras los arbustos, sino un gran depredador. Se trataba de un lobo de espeso pelaje de la misma intensidad del ébano, un par de ojos brillantes como fulgor de una estrella, zarpas los suficientemente grandes como para abarcar su rostro, además de un hocico lleno de filosos colmillos blanquecinos.

El lobo la miró unos segundos para dar dos pasos hacia ella, fue entonces que Sakura entró en pánico y sin respetar su estado biológico, se elevó sobre sus pies para intentar correr. Falló vergonzosamente mientras con tan sólo dar tres pasos se desplomaba para darle un signo sumamente claro al canino sobre su estado deplorable. Era una presa muy fácil de cazar y seguramente lo sabía.

El lobo caminó sin mostrar sus colmillos; tan dócil como un perro y cuando estuvo a un metro de la chica la olfateó sin pena. Sakura gimió asustada e intentó defenderse, lanzó una patada sin éxito lo cual provocó un gruñido que la hizo sentirse peor que al principio. Apreció la hilera de dientes listos para destrozarla y el gruñido del lobo la hizo petrificarse.

—Por favor… por favor… - suplicó al aire. El animal la rodeó, caminó en círculos escaneándola completamente, igual que si buscara su punto más débil y poder matarla de un solo movimiento. Sakura pidió en silencio misericordia, como si realmente el animal pudiera entenderla, pero sus gemidos tan sólo le provocaron más. En su última vuelta se lanzó contra ella y Sakura emitió un grito ensordecedor.

Las patas del animal le rodaron la cabeza y sus fauces quedaron a centímetros de su rostro, la mirada gélida del animal logró paralizarla al punto en el que ya no fue capaz de defenderse ante su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos esperando el mordisco que diera fin a su vida y esperó, esperó el tiempo debido, pero nada pasaba. El lobo la tenía prisionera bajo sus garras pero no le mataba. Tan sólo estaba ahí, olfateándola, gruñéndole, esperando. Sakura logró percibir el calor de su cuerpo, el bombeo de su corazón y el vaivén de su tórax ante su respiración. Retrajo sus brazos hasta colocarlos sobre su pecho e intentó escabullirse torpemente, para ser detenida por un rugido penetrante.

Sakura de nuevo se atiesó, expectante, pero el animal simplemente se limitaba a estar sobre ella, sin atacarla. No le quedaba otra opción más que esperar a que otra cosa pasara. Y así lo hizo, escuchar como el canido alzaba su cabeza y aullaba sonoramente. Entonces lo vio voltear la cabeza hasta los arboles a su derecha, gruñó cuan fiera y ladró hasta que se dio cuenta del por qué. Un oso pardo asomó la cabeza y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, gruñendo y respondiendo al negruzco mamífero.

El lobo se retiró de ella y respondió a la agresión de la misma forma que lo había hecho con aquellos hombres, como una bestia indómita. El oso, que le sacaba más de un metro mostró los dientes y bufó, no obstante el lobo le regresaba de forma intensa los gruñidos sin miramientos. Entonces hizo lo impensable, pues cualquier animal con lógica hubiese corrido al ver la talla de su adversario, éste por el contrario se lanzó contra el oso mordiéndole certeramente en la base de la cabeza, en el cuello y haciendo gemir al úrsido mientras lanzaba sus zarpas para arrojarlo lejos.

Le dio en el vientre y se lo quitó de encima, pero el canino volvía a levantarse ileso para vociferar. Derrotado y con una voz lastimera, el oso dejó de pelear y se apartó rápidamente. Sakura apreció la sangre entre los dientes del lobo. Era increíble cómo podía penetrar en el grueso cuerpo del enorme animal. Tras aplacar su pelo y relajar sus facciones el lobo se volvió hacia Sakura para encontrar nuevamente sus miradas. Volvió a acercarse a ella y a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo alzó la cabella y aulló con determinación. Era un reclamo, claro estaba, ella sería su presa. Fue entonces que bajó la cabeza y sin miramientos abrió la boca para tomarla de cuidadosamente de un hombro.

Esta vez no entró en pánico, estaba tan sorprendida por su comportamiento que se dejó hacer y aunque lloriqueó al sentir sus colmillos sobre su piel, no le hizo mayor daño, sino era como el roce de una madre loba al cargar a su lobezno. El lobo la arrastró y la alejó del rio un lugar óptimo en donde sin duda cualquier depredador podría cazarla. La arrastró con parsimonia, con la cabeza lo más gacha posible evitando levantar el rostro y de esa forma profundizar su tracción por gravedad, pero alerta a los peligros alrededor por si otro enemigo aparecía.

Sakura sentía dolor conforme su avance y es que sus mandibular eran firmes pero punzantes. Además que el resto de sus heridas ardían ante el frío y la suciedad. El piso boscoso junto a las hojas y restos orgánicos se pegaban a su cuerpo con cada paso que daba el animal, pero aún no quería emitir más sonidos de lo necesario. Acababa de ver lo certero que era el lobo al atacar y en la posición en la que se encontraba no quería provocarle.

Finalmente reparó en algo. Era demasiado fuerte para ser un simple animal salvaje, sumándole a su ferocidad. Luego de su accidente con aquel perro, Sakura se veía aterrorizada con cualquier tipo de animal, incluso lo más pequeños le causaban nauseas; pero por más miedo que pudieran causarle ella conocía las generalidades de cada bestia conocida, al menos lo esencial, y no estaba convencida que los lobos fuesen tan grandes. Ese animal medía más un metro de alto hasta el hombro, quizá dentro de sus particularidades no fuese más de lo que creía, pues después de todo lo veía desde un ángulo inferior. También era muy larguirucho y fornido, una bestia hecha de derecha, con una longitud de un metro con 60 centrimetros, Sakura sintió temor nuevamente y el animal pareció percibir su cambio, pues gruñó ligeramente entre dientes.

Después de varios pasos y dolores por su parte, Sakura sintió la sangre tibia recorrer su hombro a medidas que el animal avanzaba. Definitivamente había logrado cortarle, a pesar de ser sutil con su agarre sus colmillos eran muy agudos y los trompicones que daba junto a las veces que alzaba la cabeza para olfatear el ambiente terminaban por encajar más y más los susodichos. Sumándosele al calor de su sangre al correr, Sakura sintió que algo le bañaba las mejillas y entonces apreció que era agua, los nubarrones estaban saturando el cielo y pronto se desataría una tormenta.

El lobo pareció apreciar el cambio de clima y se apresuró. Sakura chilló cuando comenzó a trotar con ella en el hocico y a pesar de sentirse dolorida por instantes agradecía ya no estar a la deriva. Entonces la lluvia cayó de forma más intensa y tembló de frio. De pronto dejó de sentir la lluvia rociándose en su rostro y parpadeó un par de veces al percatarse de la ausencia de luz natural. Sakura acababa de entrar en la guarida del lobo, o al menos eso parecía. El canino la dejó en el suelo finalmente, bastante alejada de la entrada y la chica aprovechó para encogerse y resentir sus lesiones.

Para su sorpresa y esplendor, el animal se posó a su lado y olisqueó un poco mientras introducía su hocico muy cerca de donde había mantenido el agarre. Sakura lloró mientras sentía el ardor punzante de que le habían causado sus dientes, mas esa sensación no era nada comparada a lo que vino a continuación pues el mamífero comenzó a lamer la herida con paciencia. Limpió su sangre por encima de la tela y al darse cuenta que ésta no dejaba de fluir rebuscó hasta que Sakura entendió. Le ayudó a descubrirse ligeramente y la lengua tibia y grande del animal comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

Ella siseó conmocionada, asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Era de alguna forma, agradable y reconfortante sentirle lamer sus heridas, se sentía raro, como si de repente ello le hiciera ver lo animal que ella misma podía ser al disfrutar de un acto tan poco civilizado pero al mismo tiempo natural. No supo cómo, pero el contacto cálido de la fiera la tranquilizó, paradójicamente dado que ella sentía pavor con los animales, pero ahora y en esta situación dudaba de su propio temor a no ser que aquel enorme lobo negro y feroz la habría atrapado en un hechizo inesperado.

Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar y tan sólo quedaron algunas manchas y marcas pequeñas, el animal se giró para enfrentarse a la tormenta que se abalanzaba contra el bosque. Sakura apenas podía ver, pues había muy poca luz pero aun así notó la tensión establecida entre el can y su alrededor. No parecía muy complacido por el cambio de temperatura y también se le veía algo alerta, no obstante con dichos cambios era improbable que los otros depredadores rondaran cerca, así que unos minutos bastaron para que el animal dejase su postura.

Regresó junto a Sakura y le dio la espalda, se echó a su lado, con los ojos en la entrada de la cueva. Al principio fue incómodo, pero poco a poco el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su espeso pelaje le reconfortaron, al grado que en busca de un descanso digno y tranquilo Sakura se arrastró para estar lo más cerca posible del animal. Pegó su espalda contra la de él y tras sollozar un poco más, se durmió exhausta tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

…

La tormenta pasó y también el sueño de Sakura. Se despertó al sentirse resfriada y cuando despertó para buscar a su caballero de grandes colmillos se encontró sola en la cueva. Mejor así, se dijo. Estar tanto tiempo con un animal de esa índole le causa escalofríos y para ser honesta con ella misma temía que en cualquier momento el animal se voltease en su contra para aplastarle la tranquea con sus poderosas fauces.

Su abdomen le dio una sorpresa al sentir los retortijones del hambre y al mismo tiempo una espesa cantidad de saliva que subía por su esófago hasta dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca. Descubrió que no sólo estaba sola, herida, perdida y asustada, también famélica. Pero para su mala suerte no podría salir a buscar alimento, mucho menos pescar o cazar algo, estaba débil por el hambre y sus heridas. Salir con aquella humedad y su estado actual era un suicidio de primera.

Cansada y deprimida se giró lentamente hasta ver la entrada. Era mediodía a juzgar por la luz. Dejó que su mirada vagase sin precepto por los alrededores hasta que nuevamente se opacó a causa de las lágrimas. Su situación era desesperante, atrapada y sola como estaba no podría engañarse mucho tiempo hasta que aceptase por sí sola su final. Morir a causa del hambre y posiblemente un problema orgánico mayor no era la única de sus preocupaciones, también pensaba constantemente en su familia, en lo triste que podrían estar sin ella y al término de todo, la triste realidad de que quizá su carne sería alimento para otras formas de vida.

—Voy a morir y nadie se dará cuenta. – comentó al aire para después escuchar su estómago gruñir y en respuesta a ello, una corriente de aire característica. Sakura miró al frente tras cerrar los ojos y resistir el hambre, se topó para deleite o más bien desconcierto, con el mismo lobo que la había recogido en la mañana. —Hola, amigo. – dijo con una sonrisa miserable. —¿Ya vas a comerme? – el animal no emitió ninguna clase de sonido, tan sólo observó. —Quizás no ahora, pero pronto, ¿No es verdad? – pero tampoco tuvo una respuesta verbal y no era que se lo esperara en determinadas cuentas. El animal resoplo y dio media vuelta para salir de la caverna, Sakura se encogió de hombros. Si no la mataba ahora no debía tener prisa.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de sus garras contra la piedra, el animal entraba lentamente a la cueva cargando consigo un conejo bastante gordito. Haruno tuvo envidia de él y su facultad para comer lo que fuese, mas las sorpresas no acabarían ese día e iban de buenas a mejores. El lobo depositó el cadáver aún tibio del conejo frente a ella mientras se relamía con su larga lengua su hocico. La mujer le miró sin palabras para describirlo y con esfuerzo logró enderezar su cuerpo para sentarse.

Ella tragó saliva. Claramente nunca había comido nada crudo, pero el hambre la estaba matando y se sentía desesperada. El animal se sentó frente a ella y esperó. Sakura estiró poco a poco sus manos y escuchó los gruñidos del lobo, entonces retrajo sus dedos… pero el instinto podía más y se apresuró a tomar el conejo y llevarlo a su lado. Una vez en sus brazos el lobo se levantó y salió de la cueva, Sakura miró la presa y volvió a llorar. Cualquiera diría que era una llorona, pero estando sola en el bosque, a la deriva y sin nadie con quien compartir sus penas, el regalo de un extraño, aunque inesperado y algo desagradable, era similar al acto más desinteresado y lleno de amor que pudo haber recibido justo ahora.

Si quería comérselo tendría que ser de ya y Sakura miró el animal con pesar. Tomó una piedra que estaba cerca de ella y aún con lágrimas en los ojos lo desolló.

…

Nadie podría creer en lo que se había convertido su vida actualmente, pero para gracia o desgracia era condenadamente inverosímil. Habían pasado cinco días desde el evento que la habría llevado a uno de los escenarios más inimaginables de su existencia, estando a merced de las fuerzas de la naturaleza y protegida por un extraño ser sin malas intenciones o por lo menos eso creía.

La supervivencia de Sakura era gracias a la caridad de la enorme fiera que la protegía. Para su sorpresa tras llorar y gritar asustada en cada momento de su día, la presencia del enorme canino poco a poco había conseguido hacerla sentiré segura. El animal no sólo se preocupaba por alimentarla al menos una vez al día, sino que también le hacía compañía la mayoría del tiempo.

Su tobillo parecía ir mejorando, poco a poco había conseguido levantarse y caminar, la inflamación había ido cediendo pero dada la poca inmovilización tardaba en recuperarse por completo. Fuera de ello, sus heridas menores estaban mucho mejor. Los primeros dos días había tenido fiebre, vómitos y diarrea, que para su mala suerte había tenido que salir caminando lo más alejada posible para poder hacer sus necesidades, dado que el hecho de adornar la cueva con sus propias heces le era estrictamente repulsivo y al parecer también para su acompañante cuyo olfato era muy sensible.

Dichos síntomas los atribuía por su recién ingesta de comida cruda, la cual una vez que logró asentarle dejó de hacerle el menor daño. Afortunadamente existía un riachuelo no muy lejos de su cueva al podía ir y venir a paso lento. El agua estaba lo suficientemente cristalina para beber y asearse, una vez que se sentía mejor cojeaba de regreso y con suma delicadeza a su guarida. Pero hoy, por no decir igual que otros días, Sakura estaba acostada sobre su costado, descansando en la parte más limpia y suave de la cueva entre pajas y arena, observando sin ninguna intención el exterior. Pronto amanecería por completo y no podía tener más frio.

Su guardián, como era lo usual, dormía a su lado ayudándole a mantenerse caliente en las gélidas noches del bosque, lo apreció a espaldas a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciarle su hermosa piel, sin embargo temía llegar a despertarlo y ganarse una buena mordida por su atrevimiento. El animal en realidad no era demasiado agresivo con ella, solo lo necesario que era capaz de trasmitirle con un gruñido y sonidos guturales que, para su incredulidad, comenzaba a entender. Cuando no estaba gruñéndole o mostrándole los colmillos con irritación, era muy tranquilo. La enormidad de su cuerpo mostraba suficiente masa muscular como para derribar un ciervo el solo y sin embargo no parecía gustar de las matanzas. Con lo que había aprendido de él, sabía que el lobo negro se alimentaba lejos de la madriguera, después cazaba algo para ella y tras dejárselo a unos centímetros se echaba para la siesta.

Por las tardes desaparecía y parecía recorrer el bosque para regresar al anochecer y recostarse a su lado con un olor a fragancias herbales difíciles de creer para un animal de su porte. Pero cuando amanecía, justo como ahora, el animal se levantaba sin siquiera mirarla y acudía al riachuelo a beber agua. Estiraba sus músculos se revolcaba contra los musgos y helechos, olfateaba la zona, se sentaba un rato y después desaparecía para cazar. Era una rutina respetada hasta ahora, pero como anteriormente se mencionó esa mañana tras beber agua y estirarse un poco se acercó a ella para saludarla mientras le olfateaba el cabello.

Sakura se encogió ante el contacto del animal que continuaba causándole miedo. Tras esto y mostrarse amistoso, Sakura le sonrió levemente y estiró su mano sin pretenderlo mucho para acariciarle la cabeza. No supo en qué momento cometió un error, pues el lobo le gruñó mostrándole los dientes tan blancos que temió pudiera arrancarle la mano de un tajo. Ella se encogió en sumisión y el predador pareció estar complacido con su acción. Le movió la cola e inmiscuyó la nariz sobre su cara, tocándola en una caricia fría y húmeda, por la nariz del mismo, una vez terminada aquel extraño saludo el lobo dio media vuelta y se recostó a la luz del sol.

Sakura lo observó, no conocía mucho del comportamiento social de los lobos, de hecho no sabía nada de ellos en concreto, pero lo que sí tenía aprendido de sobra era que los lobos andaban en manadas y éste, en su particularidad, era solitario. No había visto indicios de otros lobos a los alrededores, incluso parecía mostrarse agresivo con cualquier otro animal que se le acercase, fuera de ello tampoco parecía estar interesado en interactuar con nadie más que no fuese ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante un sonido rimbombante e inesperado. El animal se alzó rápidamente de su lecho y alzó las orejas interesado. De nuevo otro tronido se expandió por el bosque, logrando que las aves y otros animales huyeras despavoridos, mas no su lobo. Éste gruñó amenazadoramente, como si maldijera y entre sus sonidos emergió un feroz rugido que puso a Sakura alerta.

Se alzó por completo, dejándole ver lo imponente y brioso que era, entonces y sin pretenderlo demasiado el animal miró un instante a Sakura y corrió hacia el sitio de donde provenían los estruendos. Haruno no dijo nada de por medio, pero supuso que debía estar loco para seguir lo contrario a sus instintos. Aun así tragó saliva para intentar relajarse sin dejar de escuchar aquel sonido que no se acoplaba para nada con el bosque.

Cayó la tarde y Sakura no podía estar más desesperada. No sólo por el hambre, sino porque ya hacía mucho tiempo que su amigo, por así decirlo, no regresaba. Los ruidos similares a explosivos habían dejado de escucharse hacía horas, pero no había rastro del lobo. Recelosa y con paso inseguro emergió de la caverna para mirar al horizonte. Como era de esperarse estaba sola. Sakura fue al riachuelo cojeando y herida, tomó toda el agua que pudo para llenar su estómago, el sol caería pronto y debía regresar antes de que su visibilidad se perdiera por completo, fue entonces que lo escuchó.

Fue el gemido lastimero de una bestia a la que le han despojado de su gloria. Sakura miró entre unos arbustos, al otro lado del riachuelo el cual no era muy profundo y apareció su guardián. El lobo tenía la mitad del rostro manchada con sangre, que pese a su oscuro pelaje era notorio, el hocico goteaba saliva y carmesí, tenía una pata alzada al aire y avanzaba dando pequeños saltos. Así mismo parecía gemir un poco cada que movía su cadera.

Sakura no supo qué hacer ni decir, el animal deambuló hasta quedar al ras del agua y se dejó caer. La chica reaccionó inmediatamente, también entró en la poca profundidad incolora y estiró sin miedo sus manos hacia el animal que lentamente se hundía. Dado que podía flotar logró tomar la cabeza de la fiera entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su pecho. Jaló su cuerpo que le sacaba por mucho y lo arrastró gentilmente, casi como él a ella. Lo llevó hasta la otra orilla y como su pie no estaba en condiciones para actividad física cayó sin pretenderlo entre la arena desgranada.

No obstante llevó el hocico del lobo contra su pecho y acarició el pelaje del mismo desde su cuello hasta las orejas. Ahí estuvieron hasta que la luz del sol los abandonó y ambos compartieron su presencia en la oscuridad.

…

Ya eran ocho días desde aquel incidente que la había separado de los suyos, ya eran tres días desde que el lobo había regresado de quien sabe dónde y herido. Sakura había hecho todo lo posible por obtener comida, dado que su proveedor estaba convaleciente. El lobo había permanecido acostado durante todo ese tiempo. Ambos de hecho. Pese a que ella había intentado atrapar algo ya fuesen crustáceos o peces en el rio, tenía muchos pocos resultados y esto por la poca movilidad que toleraba su cuerpo. Lo único comestible que había podido obtener eran raíces y algunas bayas, pero que por supuesto el carnívoro sólo había olisqueado sin probarlas. Al final ella terminó por comerse todo.

Logró alimentarlo con algunos crustáceos y en una ocasión atrapó un pescado. El animal los comió sin ninguna clase de reparo y al término siempre se dejaba recostar para descansar. Sakura se preguntó en todo ese tiempo qué estaría haciendo realmente, ¿Qué relación habría entre las explosiones de hacía unos días y su partida? Así como sus heridas que parecían hacer sido provocadas a base de golpes y objetos varios. Supuso que jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta, pues era imposible que el lobo le contase, así como decidió guardarse sus teorías para sí misma. Lo que sí fue seguro es que aquellos ruidos no volverían a aparecer.

Al noveno día despertó sola, el lobo no se encontraba en la guarida y preocupada lo buscó con la vista para topárselo con su rutina diaria mientras tomaba agua y se estiraba a la luz del sol.

—Te has recuperado, ¿Eh? – ella le sonrió feliz. —Yo también me he sentido mejor. – miró su pies que persistía con la inflamación. —Tal vez ya falte poco para poder regresar a mi casa. – comentó esperanzada, no esperaba que el animal participase en la conversación, pero tampoco que éste le prestara atención como si realmente pudiera escucharla.

Sin nada más que sonidos guturales y ladridos, el lobo emprendió carrera hacia el bosque, ella por su parte esperó a que cazara algo, pues moría de hambre. Además, ahora que parecía estar mejor de su pie podía levantarse y buscar leña. El resto del día así lo hizo, juntó pedazos de madera seca y aceitosa, preparó un fogón y comenzó intentando con golpear dos piedras y originar la combustión. Era más difícil de lo que imaginó y tras intentar innumerables ocasiones logró encender el preciado fuego. El lobo apareció entonces cargando consigo una liebre gorda y recién muerta. Sakura ya no tuvo reparos en tomarla directamente de sus fauces. Hizo lo propio y cuando le quitó la piel comenzó a asarla. El olor cautivo por completo al animal, que se acercó emocionado, pues meneaba la cola y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Huele delicioso, verdad? – el animal la miró un momento y alzó las orejas. —Es extraño, por momentos siento como si pudieras entenderme. – rio ante sus propias palabras. —Eres un animal muy raro, incluso para ser un lobo no pareces uno. – el lobo no emitió ninguna clase de sonido. —Supongo que no entiendes nada de lo que te digo. – bajó la cabeza y después le regresó una mirada significativa. —Nunca te agradecí por tu hospitalidad y por salvarme la vida. – entonces elevó la mano, la misma que cuando niña había sido cruelmente herida por las mandíbulas de un perro y sin pensarlo demasiado la posó sobre su cabeza.

Incluso pareció que el lobo adelantaba su posición para terminar de unir aquella palmada de agradecimiento. Sakura rió un poco y continuó acariciándolo.

—Comamos, Moon Eyes. – el lobo simplemente movió la cola y miró la liebre que acababa de ser cocinada.

 **Continuará...**

 **Amigos míos, Sakura acaba de superar su miedo o al menos eso parece. ¿No quisieran un guadían así? Este lobo, como podrán ver es un poco más grande de lo normal y para los conocedores e incluso observadores sabrán identificar sus medidas a la perfección, así lo espero, jiji.**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, espero lo hayan gozado.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Vulpes vulpes

**Buenas tengas todos, continuamos con esta obra. Ante de iniciar le doy un agradecimiento a DULCETITO 311 por corregirme en lo que respecta a los nombres científicos fue muy instructivo, gracias. ;D**

 **Este capitulo tiene muchos sentimientos cargados y espero lo disfruten. A mi me gustó escribirlo y espero lograr transmitir todo lo posible los sentimientos de nuestros amigos. Por favor con ustedes: Zorro.**

* * *

 **-3-**

 _ **Vulpes vulpes.**_

* * *

El día en el que se conocieron fue uno de los más felices de su vida. La familia Uzumaki había perecido en un terrible accidente y pese a ser una de las más conocidas en toda la región, nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos. Las deudas se habían disparado, los prestadores devoraron todo cuanto estuvo a su paso, saquearon la casa, desmantelaron los carruajes, robaron los caballos y cuando ya no hubo nada más de valor que tomar, amedrantaron al único sobreviviente de dicha desgracia.

Uzumaki Naruto quedó huérfano de padre y madre a sus escasos seis años de vida y fue entonces que descubrió que nada de lo que había conocido antes sería tan difícil como ahora. Los cobradores tomaron al pequeño y le sacaron cuento pudieron, después lo abandonaron a las puertas del orfanato más cercano. El pequeño rubiecillo enfrentó una realidad cruda y cruel, mientras se abrazaba de las rodillas y una monja asistía a la puerta tras los insistentes llamados.

Al principio todo fue de mal en peor. Ser el chicho nuevo en el hospicio era una verdadera lata. Todos le gritaban cosas hirientes, algo así como una iniciación, le quitaban su escasa comida, le tomaban sus cosas sin permiso y le molestaban en los descansos entre clases. Pero entonces, cuando ya no pudo soportar más abusos y su paciencia llegó al límite, Naruto se reveló mientras se alzaba con la frente en alto y apaleaba a sus abusivos. Ello le causó un castigo digno de un reformatorio, pero después de eso nadie lo molestó, ni acercó. Cosa que era terriblemente peor pues la soledad era lo más triste que podía pasarle a un niño.

Pero entonces aparecieron ellos. Una tarde de otoño aparecieron tras las puertas un nuevo par de inquilinos. Eran dos hermanos descendientes de una importantísima familia que acababa de perderse en las cenizas del tiempo por una traición que les costaría la vida. Los hermanos Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke habían aparecido con más pena que gloría. Pero a diferencia de Naruto nadie los molestó. Eran demasiados tétricos y serios para prestarse a las burlas de otros; y lo más importante, es que eran dos.

La curiosidad por los dos hermanos creció en Naruto como si fuesen un mapa del tesoro al que hay que descubrir. Al principio Sasuke, el menor, lo repudiaba como la peor de las plagas, sin embargo por el contrario Itachi, el mayor le trataba amablemente pero con palabras secas. Nadie exactamente como y cuando, pero al cabo de un tiempo y bueno, quizá tras algunas travesuras los hermanos y el pequeño Uzumaki se hicieron inseparables y esto causó algunos problemas para el mayor de los hermanos. Pues cuando los pequeños se portaban mal el único responsable era él y la mayoría de los castigos eran para él.

Cuando Itachi alcanzó la mayoría de edad tuvo que despedirse y fue lo más doloroso que habrían de conocer los dos chicos de trece años, pues sin la presencia de Itachi los problemas se acrecentaban. Tuvieron más peleas y embates con otros compañeros que los que se podrían imaginar y tras un año después de todo eso, el mayor de los Uchiha apareció nuevamente para sacarlos de ahí. Había conseguido un trabajo y tras un año de esfuerzo y determinación fue ascendido, por lo cual tuvo el importe monetario suficiente para hacer los trámites necesarios y sacarlos del orfanato.

Una vez fuera la vida no fue un lecho de rosas, los tres tuvieron que trabajar mucho. Ayudaban a Itachi en lo posible y poco a poco, para cunado ellos alcanzaron la mayoría de edad, tenían el suficiente dinero como para hacer su propio futuro. Se habían esforzado y ahora era tiempo de expandir su compañía. Se hicieron socios de un aserradero muy importante pero que iba a la banca rota, así mismo lograron hacer negocios con una empresa transportadora de materia prima a varias partes del país, lentamente pero a paso seguro los Uchiha y Uzumaki lograron amasar una fortuna con cálculos inteligentes y buenas migas.

Se fundó entonces Uchiha Intercontinental que aunque tenía el nombre de sólo los hermanos dado motivos de compra-venta y registros legales, Naruto no se sintió excluido en lo absoluto. Al contrario, pues una parte de los puertos y su empresa de paquetería fue bautizada como Uzumaki Transports, a una cadena en recién crecimiento de vehículos especializados en el envió y recibo de materia prima. Tan sólo contaban con pocos barcos, pero cabía mencionar que eran enormes y efectivos, así como tenían una sección del ferrocarril que rentaban con frecuencia y quien se encargaba de ello era Naruto, aunque reconocía que no tenía mucha cabeza para esa clase de negocios no les iba tan mal.

Para cuando él y Sasuke cumplieron los veinte años la fortuna ya comenzaba a tomar forma de una manera voraz. El cómo crecieron era en definitiva una muestra de lo que la determinación y la inteligencia que tenían para los negocios.

Pero todo cambió una tarde de invierno, en el ocaso de sus veinte. Los hermanos fueron llamados por uno de los capataces encargados de la selección de materia prima. Los trabajares tenían graves problemas con los animales de la zona, siendo más específicos con los lobos. Desde que empezaron a talar árboles los altercados no paraban de llover y todo se complicó cuando comenzaron las muertes. Al inicio convocaron a varios cazadores y fue efectivo, pero llegó un punto en el que todos aquellos que intentaban cazar morían o eran heridos gravemente. El miedo y pánico se extendió entre las masas y los trabajadores se pusieron en huelga debido a la inseguridad.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo y partieron armados de cazadores, armas y trampas. Una vez ahí la situación se les fue planteada y presenciaron con sus propios ojos lo verdaderamente difícil que era cazar a los lobos, o para ser precisos a uno, el que era el líder de la manada.

—Yo lo he visto, patrón. – dijo uno de los taladores mientras aferraba un pequeño sombrero con nerviosismo. —Es el lobo más grande que he visto en mi vida. Es negro, rabioso y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

—¿Entonces ese es el líder de la manada? – preguntó Itachi mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Hemos intentado de todo, desde trozos de carne envenenados hasta trampas y no lo hemos cazado. Es como si supiera como desactivarlas o esquivarlas.

—No creo que sea tan inteligente, ¿O sí? – se burló Naruto. —Es un lobo.

—Pues veas como lo veas, esa alimaña ha esquivado todo lo que hemos hecho. – cuestionó Sasuke con una mirada férrea. —Tal vez la única forma en la que podamos matarlo es que lo cacemos entre todos, en una caravana. – el comentario sonó con una especia de eco y nadie comentó nada al término de la expansión del sonido. Itachi miró seriamente a su hermano y sonrió un poco.

—Sasuke, ninguno de nosotros sabe nada sobre cazar lobos. – intentó sonar compasivo, pero la mirada enérgica de Sasuke no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? Ninguno de tus expertos cazadores ha logrado matarlo.

—Eso lo sé… - se dirigió al capataz que estaba con ellos en el campamento. —Seguramente habrá algunos cazadores disponibles o quizá nuestros empleados...

—No quiero sonar grosero, señor. Pero ninguno de los obreros o leñadores aceptaría tal cosa. Hemos visto los cuerpos y los deja desfigurados o en condiciones paupérrimas. Además, ya no nos quedan más cazadores en estos alrededores, tal vez de las ciudades vecinas, pero no creo que lleguen hasta dentro de una semana.

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Sasuke. – entonces la voz de Naruto salió a relucir y todos lo miraron con seriedad. —Es decir, si no tenemos más opciones bien podríamos intentarlo. Estaremos armados, por más rápido que sea ese animal dudo que…

—Naruto, no creo que sea prudente. Si nos han informado de su fiereza. – contratacó el mayor nuevamente.

—Entonces que nos instruyan sobre las trampas y las armas, ¿No decías tú que aprendíamos muy rápido? – miró a Sasuke quien le regresó una mirada cómplice.

—Es una locura.

—Hermano, ¿Prefieres quedarte con los brazos cruzados mientras ese perro nos arrebata nuestro arduo trabajo? – Sasuke volvía a tocar un punto en toda la conversación e Itachi no podía negárselo.

—¡Si quieres sólo iremos nosotros! – Naruto se ofreció alardeando. —Los dos hacemos un buen equipo y tenemos buena condición física.

—Naruto… - Itachi le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que es la primera vez que concordamos. – Sasuke dio un paso al frente. —Si no enfrentamos a esa bestia con nuestras propias manos nos iremos a la quiebra. – esa palabra estaba prohibida entre los jóvenes empresarios y por la simple razón que eso significaba la pérdida de todas las riquezas amasadas con un implacable esfuerzo.

—Ah, está bien. – se dirigió al capataz. —Usted nos instruirá sobre el uso de las armas y las trampas, si no es molestia. Iremos nosotros mismos.

—Mi señor, enseñarles a usar los cachivaches es sencillo, pero ir solos… - tragó saliva por lo que estaba a punto de decirles. —Yo los acompañaré. – no parecía convencido pero aun así se ofreció.

—Se lo agradezco.

—¡No te preocupes Itachi! – galardonó Naruto. —¡Somos un gran equipo, desde que éramos niños, nada nos detendrá! – tan sólo sonrió pero no podía ocultar su preocupación.

Las clases fueron rápidas y fáciles. En realidad los hermanos tenían buenos talentos e independientemente de ser algo nuevo para ellos, las cosas parecían ir viendo en popa.

Así, con el invierno sobre sus cabezas y unas ganas inmensas de devorar el mundo. Caminaron en caravana un total de tres días, sólo los tres acompañados del empleado que al parecer conocía mucho del terreno. La tarde del tercer día las cosas no podían ir más desconcertantes. Había huellas e incluso pelo con heces de una manada de lobos, pero en ningún momento habían logrado topárselos. Las trampas amanecían vacías y los trozos de carne envenenados deshidratados.

Mas no perdían la esperanza, si había de atrapar a la criatura sería con paciencia. No obstante esto comenzaba a ser desesperante para ellos, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a cazar por dichos lugares. Caminaban entonces, con lentitud y fastidio, por una pequeña pendiente con algunos peñascos que daban inicio a una gran cadena montañosa. No querían subir, pues sabían que sería muy difícil, pero tenían la noción que aquellas bestias bajarían tarde o temprano, pues a las faldas de la montaña el bosque y los valles rebosaban de alimento para cazar y en la cima, tan sólo nieve y rocas.

Se detuvieron un momento a descansar, los caballos estaban exhaustos y ellos también de ir en sus lomos.

—Iré al baño. – dijo el capataz apresurándose a esconderse en los arbustos.

—Que aproveche. – dijo con ironía Naruto, mientras estiraba su espalda y acariciaba a su caballo.

—Yo también necesito ir al baño. – Itachi caminó un poco en compañía de su caballo. —¿Por qué no estiran un poco las piernas? – les dijo a los menores, quienes tan sólo encogieron los hombros.

—Esto es más aburrido de lo que creí. – profesó Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en una roca sobresaliente entre la nieve.

—Quizá no hemos intentado lo obvio. – argumentó Naruto.

—¿Aullar al espacio? Es ridículo Naruto, esos animales saben distinguir entre uno de los suyos y un humano que quiere pasarse de listo.

—Lo dices porque no lo hemos intentado. – le miró con fastidio. —Dicen que si lo haces bien no notarán la diferencia.

—Es ridículo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—No acuesto con tontos.

—¿Sabes? A veces tienes un humor peor que una jovencita malcriada.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

—Sí, claro lo haré después de esto… - y tomó mucho aire en los pulmones, juntó sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer una caja y dejó salir un aullido con todas sus fuerzas.

Éste resonó en las paredes de la montaña y los alrededores, rebotando de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente se perdió.

—Estúpido, ¿Quieres provocar una avalancha? – Sasuke gruñó tras escucharlo. Estaban en una pendiente y a las faldas de una montaña.

—No seas ridículo, aquí no hay tanta nieve como para… - pero no pudo terminar la clase, su aullido fue correspondido por otro más a la lejanía. Los dos jóvenes se miraron incrédulos. —¡Te dije que resultaría!

—No puede ser… - Sasuke se alzó y miró en dirección de dónde provenía dicho ruido.

Pero la victoria de Naruto y su descubrimiento fueron opacados por un grito alucinante. Los dos miraron hacia la dirección en donde Itachi y el capataz habían ido. Se miraron asustados y corrieron cargando una escopeta. Corrieron entre matorrales y arboles hasta que finalmente escucharon la voz de Itachi.

—¡Atrás! – y con ello disparos.

—¡Itachi! – Sasuke gritó asustado y llegó a tiempo para ver como el caballo de Itachi relinchaba con él a cuestas mientras una impresionante criatura, o para bien, un lobo negro con el hocico manchado de sangre atacaba al equino. Itachi perdió el equilibrio y cayó precipitadamente golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. El caballo corrió alejándose del animal y antes de que el lobo acercara sus fauces al mayor de los Uchiha una bala le rozó el lomo, agachándole y haciéndole voltear a Naruto y Sasuke.

—¡Aléjate de Itachi! – Naruto había disparado, pero los nervios de nuevo infligían en su puntería.

—Cielos, es enorme. – agregó Sasuke, aferrándose a su arma. El lobo singularmente estaba solo y se veía titánico.

—Disparemos al mismo tiempo, no escapará. – sugirió Uzumaki y asintieron. Pero cuando se les ocurrió apuntarle el animal saltó al mismísimo bosque en huida. —Se ha ido. – gruñó Naruto. —Olvídate de eso, vamos con Itachi. – Sasuke corrió donde su hermano.

—Yo iré a buscar a nuestro guía. – se separaron y corrió en la dirección hacia donde había ido el capataz que los ayudaba.

—Itachi. – Sasuke se acercó a su hermano y le revisó la cabeza. No estaba fracturado pero no lograba despertar con simples sacudidas. Entonces procedió a escuchar su corazón y observó que al igual que sus latidos el aire también entraba con normalidad. —Menos mal. – estaba vivo. Procedió a cargarlo sobre su espalda.

—¡Ah! – un gritó cuya voz era extremadamente familiar llamó a Sasuke.

—¿Naruto? – tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Corrió lo más rápido posible con su hermano a cuestas, pero los gritos de Naruto y el rugido del lobo apresuraron más a Sasuke.

Naruto corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. El lobo había salido de la nada, al parecer no había escapado sino se había escondido y aprovechó que estaba solo para atacar. Su escopeta se había descargado y tras darle un buen golpe en la cara al animal con la ayuda de su mango de madera, se apresuraba a correr donde su caballo y recuperar otro rifle.

Estaba muy cerca, alcanzó a ver a los caballos, casi llegaba pero entonces el aliento del lobo sobre su nunca le hizo pensar lo más rápido posible. Se lanzó al suelo y esquivó los dientes del depredador a centímetros de tocarle. Rodó y se levantó rápido, pero para entonces el lobo ya estaba sobre él. Su cuerpo era más pesado de lo que creía y le aplastó para intentar modere en el cuello, como el cazador que era. Afortunadamente el rubio alcanzó a meter su brazo y las fauces del animal se apretaron contra sus huesos en una completa agonía.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke alcanzó a verlos, dejó el cuerpo de Itachi en el suelo y buscó desesperadamente su escopeta; mas se maldijo a sí mismo por incompetente. En su afán por tomar a Itachi y llevarlo lejos la había olvidado en el suelo. Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, tomó impulso y corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Embistió al lobo con su propio cuerpo y el arranque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrancárselo de tajo a Naruto. Ambos, hombre y bestia, rodaron en la nieve. Pero por supuesto, los reflejos del animal eran mejores y se compuso para alejarse unos pasos de Sasuke. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos también, jadeando y sintiendo su corazón bombear como nunca en su vida.

Buscó con avidez entre sus ropas y encontró para fortuna un cuchillo de caza. Lo apretó firmemente sin despegar la vista del animal.

—Qué esperas… - musitó con la respiración acelerada. —¡Qué esperas! –volvió a pregonar.

—¡No Sasuke! – Naruto intentó levantarse y ayudarle pero tropezó nuevamente. Los caballos habían escapado corriendo, pero por fortuna habían dejado caer algunos sacos con provisiones y probable armas dentro.

—¡Naruto, corre con Itachi! – le pidió desesperado mientras enfocaba su vista sobre el animal que le gruñía y se erizaba frente a él.

—Espera… quiero ayudarte…

—¡Escapa! – tal vez sería su imaginación o simple coincidencia, pero el animal se giró hacia Naruto y tras enfocar su vista en la sangre y las heridas, no lo pensó mucho tiempo para correr tras él. —¡No, no espera! – Sasuke se apresuró entonces y se lanzó contra el animal. Lo tomó de la cola y lo jaló al lado contrario. El lobo, preso y con muy mala leche por lo que acababa de hacer, se giró para soltarle una mordida.

Sasuke retrocedió y contraatacó con la navaja, acción que logró herirle la nariz y hacerlo gemir de dolor. El lobo sacudió la cabeza mientras la sangre no dejaba de huir. Incluso intentó parar sangrado intentando con las matas como si algo le hubiese caído a los ojos. Sasuke no se lo creía, así que se preparó para otro envite más el animal le respondió primero.

Logró intimidarlo y retrocedió rápidamente mas su huida fue aplacada por una sensación de vacío. Sasuke giró un poco y una corriente de aire reveló su posición. Estaba al fino de un quiebre en el cual la nieve se desbordaba. Un callejón sin salida y lo supo con estoicismo. El lobo se había posicionado frente a él, listo para embestirlo y entonces pensó, en que este podía ser su única oportunidad de sobrevivir o morir en el inténtenlo.

—¿Sasuke? – Naruto lo vio como si de una película se tratase y por extraño que sonase, todo ruido se congelo al ver lo que sucedía a continuación. —¡Sasuke! – su grito hizo aún más eco que su aullido.

La silueta de su amigo mientras era embestido por el enorme lobo en una carrera directa a la muerte y el quejido de su amigo dedicándole una última mirada al saber que resbalaba sin poder detenerse. El cuerpo del lobo lo opacó en un segundo y ambos cayeron por el peñasco.

—¡No, no! – Naruto gritó mientras un escalofrió lo recorría. —¡Sasuke! – intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas nuevamente no le respondieron. En medio de la lucha a cuerpo con el lobo éste no sólo había logrado morderle el brazo, sino también rasguñarle todo lo posible. Además, las veces que se había caído habían logrado lastimarle las rodillas.

Luchó por ponerse de pie un par de veces más, pero estaba tan perplejo que incluso su cuerpo parecía petrificado. No obstante un sonido particular lo hizo entrar en completo pavor. Se trataba del aullido de muchos más lobos. Como habría de imaginar aquel desgraciado no estaba solo y la manada se acercaba. Un grito se esparció por el campo nuevamente y el rubio se alertó más.

—Sasuke… - si no podía caminar entonces se arrastraría. Estaba a punto de llegar al borde para descubrir lo que había pasado hasta que escuchó la voz de Itachi cerca.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! - estaba despertando y gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

—¡Itachi! ¡Itachi, Sasuke ha caído, está con los lobos! – lloriqueó y el mayor se apresuró a caminar a tropiezos mientras tropezaba aún catatónico por la caída. Naruto no quiso esperarlo continuó arrastrándose hasta llegar al borde, pero lo que vería tan sólo lograría traumatizarlo de por vida.

No había rastros de su amigo, tan sólo demasiados lobos y todos parecían rodear algo en particular. Además, para su sorpresa el enorme lobo negro estaba vivo y se había levantado para dedicarle una mirada. Naruto sintió que una flama quemarle las entrañadas, un odio, temor y rabia que jamás había sentido.

—¡No, no, esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó mientras se le quebraba la voz, pero para entonces Itachi la estaba a su lado.

—¡Naruto! – el rubio se giró hacia Itachi mientras lo abrazaba. —¡Sasuke! – sostuvo a Naruto mientras éste finalmente perdía el conocimiento por la conmoción. —¡Sasuke! – Itachi había recuperado su voz, pero lo único que salía de su garganta era el nombre de su hermano menor, el cual nunca le respondió.

…

Abrió los ojos tan rápido que incluso le dolió, el sol estaba saliendo a penas y las aves retomaban su vuelo en un nuevo día. Naruto se relajó por un momento, creyendo que todo había sido un simple sueño, mas el dolor lo trajo a la realidad y no tardó en observar los vendajes que recubrían su cuerpo. Parpadeó para recuperarse de aquel dolor de cabeza inaudito que se le colaba e intentó moverse en aquellas mantas y tendidos.

—Relájate, estás malherido. – escuchó la voz sombría de Itachi y se apresuró a verlo de cerca.

—Itachi. – su voz casi no salía por completo, sentía la boca muy seca. —Rápido, tenemos que bajar, Sasuke está con los lobos… - apremió con poca fuerza pero la mirada de Itachi le hizo entrar en una ráfaga de desolación.

—Es inútil, Naruto. – su voz logró acongojarlo. —Lo han devorado, no quedaron ni sus huesos. – sollozó destrozado.

—¿Qué? – Naruto no podía ni parpadear.

—Está muerto. – sorbió su nariz. —Sasuke está muerto.

—No, no, no… - negó con vehemencia. —Él no puede… él no… - pero el rostro demacrado del mayor tan sólo le revolvía el estómago. —¡No, Itachi, no! – no se lo estaba tomando a bien.

—Logré recuperar esto. – le enseñó la cuchilla, la cual había limpiado y acomodado para no perderla. —Su ropa estaba hecha girones, incluso había un poco de pelo, pero el resto de su cuerpo… no estaba. – lloró como si fuera un bebé, dejando desbordar todo su ser. —Todo es mi culpa, no supe protegerlo… - quiso limpiar su cara pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. —No supe protegerlo.

—¡Maldita sea! – vocifero el rubio, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban. —¡Es mi culpa también! Soy un estúpido… él sólo quería ayudarme… si no hubiese sido por ese… ese monstruo… - intentó secar sus lágrimas en vano. —Esto no se quedará así, ¡Esa alimaña me las pagará, voy a vengarlo, voy a borrarlo de la faz de tierra!

Itachi no lo reprimió esta vez, estaba tan destrozado que no sabía que decir.

—Vámonos de aquí. – dijo después de secarse los ojos. —Hagámosle el funeral que merece.

—No puede estar pasando… es mi culpa, Itachi, es mi culpa. - por su parte, Naruto continuaba en negación y ese sentimiento, mezclado con la culpabilidad le marcarían, incluso más que los colmillos de aquel lobo.

…

Naruto miró el sol que emergía desde lo lejos, mientras un corona aural enaltecía los alrededores, estaba tan distraído que su esposa tuvo que tocarle el hombro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Mira, Naruto, es el tren de Itachi. – como era de esperarse el ferrocarril sonó anunciado su arribe. Naruto asintió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Se alegrará de que hallamos venido a recibirle. – le dijo armonioso mientras su mujer le sonreía.

El tren hizo lo propio, tras frenarse y vocear su llegada los pasajeros comenzaron a salir de ahí contentos al momento para después encontrarse con las personas que esperaban por ellos.

—¡Itachi-san! – llamó Hinata entre la multitud, mientras que el pelinegro apuesto y con un poco más de arrugas que la última vez que se habían visto sonreía al ver a Hinata mientras estiraba la mano para saludarla.

—¡Itachi! – Naruto gritó al verlo y sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

—¡Naruto! – el rostro cabizbajo del Uchiha se iluminó de pronto y se apresuró a acercarse al chico. Se abrazaron contestos de verse, puesto que la última vez hacía un año, durante su boda. —Hola, Hinata. – la abrazó también. —Cómo pasa el tiempo, eh. ¿Qué pasa? Sigo notándote delgada, Naruto no me digas que no has hecho tus deberes como esposo. – el joven matrimonio se sonrojó ante el comentario, Hinata estaba más roja que su marido.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! – pero tras elevar la voz se escondió avergonzado, Hinata estaba igual.

—Bueno, bueno, no necesitas ponerte así. – les palmeó los hombros a ambos. —Estoy contento de verlos y creo que es un gran detalle que hayan venido por mí a la terminal de ferrocarriles.

—Para nosotros también es un gusto. – agregó timorata la joven.

—Te ayudaré con tu equipaje, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí y no te molestes. Te veo cansado, Naruto. ¿Hay problemas?

—No, todo está bien en los almacenes.

—¿Por qué estás tan demacrado entonces? – el rostro de la mujer terminó por delatarlo al verla triste. —Espera… ¿Acaso tú…?

—Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de esos temas. – le arrebató la maleta y tomó a Hinata mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. —Vamos a desayunar. – Itachi se rezagó un poco mientras volvía a tornarse sombrío, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo avanzó.

Desayunaron algo rápido y por supuesto la rica tarta de manzana con un rico chocolate caliente. Luego de eso, fueron a los almacenes. Itachi supervisó el cargamento, clasificó en una escala de calidad, evaluó a los empleados y revisó la manufactura de todo. Para cuando terminaron la tarde caía con parsimonia y el hambre hablaba por ellos.

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto en la cual su esposa y la criada ya hacían la cena. Así que decidieron sentarse un rato en el pórtico para relajarse frente al hermoso jardín que ellos tenían.

—Tu casa es hermosa, Naruto. – dijo Itachi mientras sacaba una pipa y la encendía. —¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias, deje de fumar. A Hinata le hace mal el humo.

—¿Oh, enserio? – entonces se apresuró a apagarla.

—No te preocupes, estamos afuera… se volatizará.

—De acuerdo. – le dio una buena calada. —Los almacenes se ven bien Naruto, de hecho, demasiado bien. No creo que debas quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo, tenemos hombres de confianza que trabajan para nosotros y están altamente calificados para desempeñar dichos roles.

—Sí, pero… - pareció pensar un poco lo que diría. —Tú sabes que me gusta que todo esté bien hecho.

—Claro, a mí también. – volvió a fumar. —Sé que me ocultas algo y que por eso no quieres irte. – suspiró. —¿Lo estás haciendo, verdad? Sigues cazando a esa cosa.

—Prometí que vengaría…

—Nadie habló nunca de venganza, Naruto. Sólo tú. – ahora el tono del mayor era severo. —Sabes lo que pienso de eso, te lo dije desde el principio. – Naruto no habló, su tono continuaba serio. —¿Sólo te quedarás ahí en silencio, como un niño?

—Nada de lo que diga es válido para ti. – respondió en un tono ligero de protesta.

—Sabes de sobra por qué. – esta vez el ambiente se estaba tensando.

—No desistiré Itachi, esa criatura no merece respirar.

—Sé lo que hizo, Naruto. Pero no creo que sea buena idea cazarlo.

—Ah, ya. Ahora eres un sabio. – reprochó el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ya habían discutido esto hasta el cansancio, incluso un día antes de su boda los dos habían tenido una fuerte discusión, pero cada que Itachi intentaba convencer a Naruto que dejara estar todo el asunto de la venganza, de nuevo las cosas se iban al garete.

—No uses ese tono conmigo. – la ceniza de la pipa cayó en la madera del pórtico, ya no estaba fumando y con ello su tranquilidad se dispersaba.

—¿Qué tono?

—Ese tono. – recalcó malhumorado. —Como si pensarás que no me importa. ¡Claro que me importa!

—Pues no haces nada al respecto.

—¿Ir en contra de la naturaleza sólo por capricho? Eso no es lo que debe hacer un hombre.

—No. – Naruto se recargó hacia el frente, los humos se estaban subiendo muy aprisa. —Un hombre no dejaría que se burlen de él de esa forma. No se da por vencido, tú lo hiciste, no yo.

—¡Naruto, deja de hablarme así! – se levantó del asiento, como cuando niños solía regañarlos cada que hacían una travesura.

—¡Tú no me hables así! – respondió el rubio mientras se alzaba a la par, casi de la misma altura. —¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de vivir como quiera!

—¡Te comportas como uno!

—¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que esta injuria pase sin luchar?!

—¡He superado mi luto, Naruto! ¡Tú eres el que no puede hacerlo! – respiró intentando calmarse. —No se trata de vengar a nadie, tan sólo de superarlo. De madurar.

—¡Sasuke murió y fue por culpa de esa bestia! ¡Mientras tú tan sólo lloras en la oscuridad! ¡No creas que no supe como enfrentaste esto! ¡A mi también me dolía verte sufrir… y todo por mi culpa!

—Sabes que no fue…

—¡¿Y de quien más si no mía?! Yo aullé atrayendo a los lobos, a mí fue a quien salvó Sasuke cuando el lobo me tenía en sus fauces, fue por mí que cayó al peñasco! ¡Fue por mí que aprobaste esa estúpida expedición!

—¡Ir a buscar a esa cosa no traerá a Sasuke de nuevo!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Naruto! – los dos hombres reaccionaron al escuchar una tercera voz. Hinata estaba los miraba con angustia mientras ellos tenían los rostros transformados de ira. Cuando se encontraron con los ojos angustiados ambos cambiaron su humor rápidamente. Itachi dio media vuelta apenado y Naruto tan sólo alejó la vista de su mujer con vergüenza.

—Perdóname, Hinata. – suspiró para bajar por el pórtico e ir hacia los jardines, siguiendo un rumbo ya conocido. Seguramente iría hasta los establos y asearía a los caballos. Era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba estresado y milagrosamente esto lograba calmarlo.

Itachi por otro lado, se quedó de pie junto a Hinata, aun esquivando su mirada. La chica se acercó y lo tomó del codo, en silencio. Después se escuchó un gran suspiro y apreció la caja torácica del mayor de los Uchiha que se movía al compás de su respiración. Luego de una pausa los dos pelinegro se miraron en silencio.

—Por favor discúlpelo Itachi-san. Últimamente ha estado muy presionado.

—Debí suponer que algo así ocurriría. – el mayor caminó hasta sentarse. —Naruto cambió mucho después del… accidente. Sabía que no debí dejarlo volver a esta tierra, tan sólo le causa pesar… el sigue creyendo que es por su culpa. No ha sanado, nunca lo hizo. – se llevó una mano a la frente y frotó con fatiga el espacio entre sus ojos.

—Es un buen hombre, tan sólo necesita tiempo. – intentó consolar la mujer.

—Oh, Hinata. Eres una mujer tan paciente y buena… - le sonrió. —Estoy preocupado, ¿Cómo es posible que continuará yendo a ese bosque? Le dije que no lo hiciera. – entonces se dio cuenta que su pipa yacía en el suelo y se inclinó para recogerla. La observó atentamente un momento, esa pipa se la había obsequiado Sasuke tras su primer año exitoso, fue en una navidad si no recordaba mal. Entonces no fumaba tanto como ahora, pero su hermano comentó que le había parecido idóneo y que la tuviera.

Al principio no le había parecido la gran cosa, pero ahora era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía de su hermano. Pensar que fue a causa de él por el que su tabaquismo había ido en aumento. Al inicio de su vicio, Itachi tan sólo fumaba una vez a la semana o al mes, era raro verlo. No obstante, tras la muerte de Sasuke comenzó a fumar más seguido, al grado que de un hábito inofensivo había pasado a ser uno desgastante y caro.

Pero jamás había fumado tanto como en el funeral de su hermano. Con tan sólo algunos retazos ensangrentados y aquella navaja, Itachi colocó dicho objeto en el ataúd junto a algunas cosas preciadas de Sasuke y justo cuando iba a meter la pipa decidió conservarla. Fumó mientras enterraban de manera simbólica el féretro y continuó fumando durante las noches de luto sin poder evitarlo, como si su mente vagabundeara muy lejos de ahí, en un nirvana a los pies del ocaso.

La noche después del entierro Naruto le acompañó en su bohemia triste, ambos fumaron y escucharon música de un viejo tocadiscos. Naruto estaba muy herido y apenas podía servirse las cosas con ayuda, sus rodillas tenían unos severos hematomas y los arañazos le ardían mucho que cada vez que su enfermera le curaba tenía que apretar fuertemente la cara para después exhalar al final de dicho periodo.

—Contrataré al mejor cazador y si él no puede hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo. – había susurrado en medio de sus inhaladas, mas él estaba tan sumergido en su propia oscuridad que no le prestó mayor atención.

Cuando Naruto se recuperó hizo lo prometido. Contrató a muchos cazadores y los mandó con la encomienda de vengarse. Al inicio todos regresaban con las manos vacías. Afirmaban haber encontrado el rastro, pero el animal no aparecía por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Durante un año entero, Naruto recibió noticia pésima tras otra y su paciencia no lo soportó.

Tomó todo el equipaje pertinente, compró todas las trampas y armas que pudo y emprendió una cacería él solo. Pasarían dos meses para que regresará con más heridas y más ira, pero tras un mes entero de terapia y terquedad, regresó al bosque para salir regresar nuevamente con las manos vacías. Itachi, para entonces, ya estaba en una mejor forma tras su duelo y discutió con Naruto en muchas ocasiones sobre su irresponsabilidad. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki estaba ciego, trastornado y pensó que su amistad, casi hermandad, se quebraría hasta que apareció ella. Hinata había sido un bálsamo para el rubio durante aquel periodo tempestivo, no obstante a pesar de su matrimonio y al término del segundo año de la muerte de Sasuke, la relación con Naruto pareció aligerarse.

Se casó y volvieron a tener buenas relaciones siempre y cuando no tocasen el tema. Algunas veces peleaban o debatían el caso, pero al final nunca llegaban a ninguna parte. Naruto no quería escuchar a Itachi y él simplemente no quería seguir tocando la herida que suponía la pérdida de su hermano menor.

Hubo un momento en el cual Naruto pidió trasladarse a Dust. La cuna que vio nacer su empresa de materiales de construcción, en este caso la madera, para supervisar de mejor manera. Itachi entonces se encargó de ir a la capital y vigilar por el negocio de transportes y sus relaciones comerciales. A casi un año de su boda y al tercer año de la muerte de Sasuke, Itachi había decidido que Naruto debía regresar a la ciudad y alejarse de la naturaleza, la cuestión era como había imaginado, él continuaba cazando a dicho monstruo, que los pueblerinos llamaban Moon Eyes, sin éxito.

—Es como un hermano para mí. – dijo Itachi, Hinata no se había separado de él todavía. —Tan sólo quiero que esté seguro.

—Él me ha prometido algo, Itachi-san. Me ha prometido que… si no puede cazar a Moon Eyes antes de nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, dejará ese tema para siempre.

—¿En verdad ha dicho eso? – estaba impresionado. Si había alguien a quien Naruto amaba más que a ellos, es decir los hermanos Uchiha, era a Hinata; y ese amor le era capaz de motivar hasta dejar su más grande obsesión. No cabía duda que los sentimientos eran increíbles.

—Yo confió en él. Así que… no se preocupes. Por favor, no me gusta verlos pelear. Usted es la persona más cercana que Naruto tiene… yo sólo… yo sólo quiero que él… sea feliz. – se sonrojó al confesar dichos sentimientos.

—Eres muy noble, Hinata. – Itachi se levantó aún con la pipa en su mano. —¿Sabes a donde se fue?

—Debe estar en los establos.

—Iremos a cenar en un momento, por favor, espéranos.

—¿Todo estará bien?

—Si. – caminó donde estaba. Cuando entró en lo que parecían ser los establos lo vio de espaldas a él, cepillando a uno enorme alazán. Se acercó lo suficiente a él y tras unas cuantas talladas Naruto dejó de hacer su labor para guardar silencio, esperando a que él hablara primero, pero Itachi no inició nada, permaneció serio.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Hinata? ¿Está molesta? – con esas palabras podía apreciar lo mucho que la respetaba.

—No, ella es muy comprensiva.

—Ya veo.

—Vamos a cenar, Naruto.

—¿Y fingir que esta conversación nunca existió? – así solía ser los primeros meses, cuando él había regresado de la montaña nuevamente herido.

—Sé que le hiciste una promesa, a tu esposa claro está.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? – no le sorprendía en realidad.

—Está muy preocupada por ti. ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste?

—Lo es. Si no puedo matar a ese animal para nuestro aniversario… desistiré.

—Entiendo. – Itachi se acercó un poco más. —Si yo te pidiera que también me hicieras esa promesa, ¿Lo harías?

—Si quieres… - titubeó.

—¿Lo harías? – insistió y Naruto le miró de frente.

—Sí, lo haría. – en sus ojos había decisión, a pesar de su agotamiento.

—¿Prometes que será tu última expedición?

—Que sí, ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Te ayudaré. - Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulos, incluso Itachi pareció sorprenderse de sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Te ayudaré. – repitió. —Te acompañaré y protegeré. – apretó los puños. —Será nuestro último viaje. No te dejaré hacer esto solo.

—Itachi. – su ceño se arrugó, conmocionado.

—Así que… - el pelinegro parpadeó mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón. —No temas, Naruto.

—No tengo miedo. – no, estaba sorprendido y conmovido.

—Eso es bueno. – finalmente Uchiha Itachi sonrió. —Vamos a cenar, nos aguardan.

—Sí, vamos. – despegó su cuerpo del caballo y salieron justos de aquel establo.

Una promesa se había establecido entre los dos y un viaje de liberación acababa de ser pactado. Esta sería la última oportunidad.

 **Continuará…**

 **Me gusta la relación que existe entre Naruto e Itachi, espero que a ustedes tambien. Y para los fans de Itachi espero haya disfrutado a este grandioso personaje en su tiempo en pantalla, jiji. XD**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Canis lantrans

**Este es un capitulo un poco más corto y ciertamente es algo extraño proveniendo de mi, pero decidí dejarlo así para no arruinar mucho el momento. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-4-**

 _ **Canis latrans.**_

* * *

 _Sakura…_

La chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente al sentir un escalofrió que iba desde la punta de sus pies y recorría toda su espalda. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego se encogió al sentir el incesante frio de la naturaleza al desnudo. Fue entonces que sintió el abrigo de su acompañante, Moon Eyes yacía echado a su lado y a juzgar por cómo tenía las orejas en lo alto y la cola que iba y venía en la punta de su cuerpo, dedujo que estaba despierto.

Sakura envidiaba el cálido pelaje del lobo. Se le veía bastante cómodo en las bajas temperaturas de la madrugada y tenía la facultad de permanecer impasible durante largos minutos para después levantarse y echarse a correr, o simplemente volver a dormir. Pero en esa ocasión la vista del animal fue directamente a ella, quien se apretujaba lo más posible de su cuerpo. Estaba pálida, tenía los dedos de ambo pies con un ligero tinte azul y temblaba ligeramente mientras su nariz enrojecía.

—Por favor, préstame tu piel. – dijo sin pensar en lo que ello podía desencadenar, más bien sólo fue un ligero intento por consolarse entre la gélida mañana. El lobo, por otra parte no pareció prestar mayor atención, alzó la cabeza y visualizó los alrededores desde la entrada de la cueva. Olfateó un poco y se relamió la nariz, intentando humedecer la misma para captar mejor lo olores. Sakura tan sólo la miró ignorarle y suspiró resignada.

Esa mañana estaba helada, particularmente, y dado a la misma temperatura no podía conciliar el sueño. Su lesión continuaba doliéndole y con el clima tan gélido era todavía peor. Así que intentó apretarse lo más posible al animal, quien parecía no inmutarse por sus movimientos vagos. Estaba cansada y dolorida por el frio, que no se percató que empujaba demasiado y dado su insistencia el animal se volteó para verla finalmente. Gruñó un poco y se levantó sobre sus patas, Sakura rodó dada la fuerza aplicada y quedó bocarriba mientras continuaba temblando.

El lugar que Moon Eyes había dejado estaba caliente, pero desgraciadamente el calor se escapaba sin piedad por los poros de la roca. Ella le dedicó una mirada significativamente envidiosa, pues el lobo se sacudía el pelaje ligeramente.

—Vamos, sólo un rato, estoy muriendo de frio. – sabía que no le entendería pero aun así lo dijo. Entonces, para su llana sorpresa el lobo se aproximó a ella y pasó las patas por encima de su cuerpo, al lado de su cabeza y cuello. Se recostó sin siquiera avisar con cualquier amago y pesadamente su cuerpo cubrió el de la chica. La mujer emitió un gemido dado el peso, pues a pesar de todo el animal sí tenía suficiente masa muscular como para asfixiarla, no obstante el calor que provino del animal la reconfortó enormemente.

El lobo quedó sobre ella y su pelaje la cubrió por completo, dejándola satisfecha y sin tanto contacto con el frio. La calidez despedida relajó mucho a la joven y con cuidado le acarició la cabeza que la tenía justo al lado de su mejilla. Entonces el animal le dedicó una pequeña mirada y Sakura sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias. – recargó su frente en el largo hocico del lobo y éste no hizo mohín de apartarse, sino que más bien cerró los ojos y tomó aire en su tórax para expulsarlo. Sus corazones estaban muy cerca, casi literalmente y tras esto, por algún motivo, lograron sincronizarse.

Ambos mamíferos durmieron el resto de la madrugada, compartiendo calor un poco de humanidad, aunque sonase discorde.

…

No tenía mucha idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que nunca antes en toda su vida había estado tan sucia, despeinada, olorosa, dolorida y necesitada en su vida. La experiencia de vivir a intemperie podría ser mejor si tan sólo tuviera más herramientas a la mano o su salud por completo. Sin embargo, si algo sí que podía tener a su favor era el bragado lobo que tenía con ella. El animal, pese a ser una bestia de mala reputación se había comportado insuperablemente heroico con ella en todos los sentidos.

En realidad, si no fuese por él no estaría viva. Toda una proeza en sí. Ahora, con muchos días de por medio y con un sistema de sanación regularmente optimo, cortesía de su cuerpo, Sakura estaba tranquila en la cueva, masajeando su pierna constantemente para brindarle calor y comenzar a caminar. Desde hacía dos días había empezado a andar con ayuda de un bastón y formidablemente estaba recuperándose. Ya habían pasado cerca de quince días, la mitad de un mes y toda una hazaña.

Por momentos se preguntaba cómo debía estar su familia y se repetía constantemente que debía ser fuerte y tratar de recuperarse rápido para poder salir del bosque. Había perdido un poco de peso y elegancia, pero era lo de menos. Su ropa estaba hecha verdaderos harapos llenos de lodo y pelo de animal, había perdido sus zapatos por lo que tenía que andar descalza y era muy difícil. Todas las mañanas se lavaba la boca, pero sentía que no podía sacar el hedor de sus dientes sin pelea. Era en realidad una vida cruda y difícil, si no fuera por la ayuda canina que tenía todo sería diferente.

Terriblemente diferente.

Particularmente ese mediodía Sakura intentaba darse terapia a si misma mientras masajeaba su tobillo para calentarlo e intentar caminar después. Estaba tan entretenida en su labor que no se percató que era observada atentamente. Moon Eyes no estaba muy lejos, ambos estaban afuera de la caverna, Sakura sentada en un terreno suave y él a unos cuantos metros, acostados sobre algunas flores.

El viento meció un poco los cabellos de Sakura y su olor llegó al lobo, quien pareció alzar un poco las orejas al sentir la esencia de la chica. Los ojos resplandecientes de un color plateado tenían bien enfocados a la jovencita, que quisiera o no parecía ser todo su centro de atención. No parecía emitir ninguna clase de emoción más que algo similar al compromiso social y filial que se tiene con otros miembros de una manada, pero fuera de aquella comparación, el lobo lucía entretenido con ella. Ni siquiera un narrador de cuentos es capaz de descifrar o parafrasear los pensamientos de un lobo, pero de lo que sí es posible asegurar era que dicho animal parecía un caso único.

Pero de pronto, traído por una nueva corriente de aire, el animal alzó el cuello mientras olfateaba el ambiente y ubicada algo en particular. Sakura observó a Moon Eyes ponerse de pie y prestó atención a sus movimientos. Quizás lo haría de nuevo, partiría sin un rumbo fijo y regresaría ya muy tarde lleno de lesiones y sangre. Por un momento lo temió, pues si aquel can moría quedaría totalmente a merced del bosque y lo quisiera o no, le tenía cariño. Sí, como el cariño que se le tiene a un buen amigo, o bien, a un compañero de desventuras.

No tardó mucho en comprender el motivo por el cual el lobo parecía inquieto, pues emergió de unos árboles otro animal de aspecto similar pero tamaño menor.

—Un coyote. – comentó para ella misma, mientras se tensaba. Fuera de su lobo, otros animales continuaban causándole temor. El lobo se erizó completamente y se aproximó al otro canido. El coyote se había acercado deliberadamente al riachuelo a beber algo de agua y mientras lo hacía no parecía en absoluto preocupado por la presencia del otro canino.

Mas no fue cuestión de espera, el lobo se abalanzó contra el coyote caminando unos metros y alzando la piel de su espalda a la par que mostrando los colmillos mientras emitía un gruñido. Sakura se cuestionó, ¿Era en realidad peligroso? Ese animal tenía unas tres tallas menos que el lobo y sin embargo ni siquiera había mostrado señales de hostilidad. ¿Debería asustarse y esconderse en la cueva?

A continuación, el pequeño animal se alertó por la presencia del otro, mostró igualmente sus colmillos y erizó toda su piel, desafiándole sin ninguna clase de miedo. Ambos gruñeron y ladraron, pero ninguno llegó demasiado lejos y cuando los chillidos no podían ser más agudos, el primero en callar fue el lobo, para que después el coyote redujera su tamaño. Los dos se olfatearon y tras esto, el animalito se dirigió a Sakura, quien parecía una decoración en aquel despliegue de dominación por parte de ambas bestias.

—No, no, no te acerques. – Sakura entró en pánico cuando apreció que el animal se acercaba lo suficiente como para poder identificar los detalles de su pelaje. Ante el miedo provocado el animal descendió las orejas y metió la cola entre las patas para después sacarla y menearla amistoso. Dio pasos cada vez más cerca de la joven y ella continuaba sin confianza. Entonces tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó, sin poder controlarse por completo. Entonces el coyote retrocedió temeroso y corrió hasta el lobo, quien ya lucía tranquilo.

Emitió un sonido muy similar a una risa humana y después un aullido en un tomo más agudo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba el sonido de un coyote, por lo que supuso era normal, después de esto se lanzó corriendo al mismísimo bosque, sin mirar atrás. El lobo tan sólo observó el sitio a donde había ido y después de esto, regresó al mismo sitio en donde estaba recostado.

El resto del día llovió mucho. Ambos entraron a la cueva y esperaron pacientemente mientras el agua iba y venía por las paredes de roca. Estaban en silencio y sin mucho que compartir, pues siendo honestos, Sakura no tendría de qué conversar con un animal. Por lo que tan sólo permanecieron uno al lado del otro, esta vez lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir calor. Desde su pequeña tregua matutina, el lobo lucía más tranquilo y cómodo a su lado, incluso en ocasiones si ella le dedicaba algunas palabras o tarareaba alguna canción, lograba que él le moviese la cola.

Pero en esta ocasión continuaban callados. Sakura estaba recostada al lado del Moon Eyes, quien por cierto yacía sentado a su lado con la vista fija en el exterior. Había casado algunas aves que no supo identificar y ella, a duras penas dada la humedad, logró hacer fuego para calentarlas. Generalmente era difícil producirlo y lamentaba enormemente cuando éste se extinguía, pero ahora la pequeña llama latía a su lado mientras la alimentaba constantemente con hierbas secas, que por cierto se estaban acabando.

Sakura cabeceaba un poco, estaba tan relajada con el sonido de la lluvia y el crepitar del fuego, al lado de su inmenso guardián, que simplemente le parecía muy cómodo e inverosímil. Pensó entonces, y mucho cabría destacar, en su familia. Eso bastó para se enrollara como un pequeño feto en el vientre de su madre. Recordar la separación que pasaron fue muy triste y pavorosa. El fervor de sentir todo cayéndose a pedazos a manos de desconocidos le carcomía por dentro, pero más aún el destino final de su travesía.

Aquellos hombres estaban muertos, de eso no tenía duda y así mismo comprendía que era Moon Eyes quien se había encargado de dicha tarea. Si tan sólo bastaba ver sus grandes colmillos y lo hábil que era. No recordaba mucho, pues todo estaba muy oscuro, pero el animal se las había arreglado para matar a aquellos hombres sin sufrir mucho daño, una gran hazaña contando a que estaban armados y asustados, dos factores que mezclados podía resultar fácilmente en tragedia.

—Quiero ir a casa, Moon Eyes. – susurró Sakura y el lobo simplemente aleteó un poco las orejas, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba. —Me preguntó cómo están mamá y papá. Los extraño mucho. ¿Y el tío Gin? No quiero ni pensar qué pudo haberle ocurrido. – quiso ser fuerte para no sollozar, pero no lo logró. Al sorber su nariz el lobo ya la veía completamente. —Quiero volver… - dijo apenada mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus dedos. El canino se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y ella sintió que la cabeza dejaba su apoyo e iba a dar contra el suelo.

Sakura buscó aquella mirada tan similar a la luna y se entró a Moon Eyes con el hocico muy cerca de su cara. El animal inmiscuyó su nariz en su frente y la chica sintió lo húmeda y fría de la misma, mas tuvo que ahorrar su sorpresa para algo más, pues el lobo comenzó a lamerle las mejillas lentamente, limpiando todo rastro salado de su tristeza.

—Eres muy dulce. – Sakura acercó su mano adelgazada por la falta adecuada de nutrición y le acarició por detrás de las orejas. El lobo entonces retiró su cabeza casi con brusquedad y de nuevo prestó atención al exterior. Ella pudo reconocer esa reacción inmediatamente y al verlo caminar lentamente hasta la salida, olfateando el ambiente con recelo, supo que volvería a pasar.

—Moon Eyes… - el animal no la vio. —¿Te irás? – esta vez le regresó una mirada. —Por favor, regresa a salvo. – sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, pero su preocupación era palpable. El lobo respiró profundamente y emprendió la carrera hacia el bosque, mojándose con la lluvia sin importarle las consecuencias, algo lo llamaba y fuese lo que fuese tenía que dejarlo ir, pues no le quedaban muchas opciones.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que Moon Eyes se había ido. Sakura yacía recargada en la orilla del rio, bebiendo lentamente intentando apaciguar el hambre con el líquido para así no tener el estómago vacío. Esta mañana había comido raíces y algunos frutos cercanos, pero en vano su tripa parecía vaciarse demasiado rápido como para dejarla en paz. Por ende, estaba en el pequeño riachuelo, bebiendo y buscando entre las piedras moluscos o crustáceos para comer.

Sin el lobo cerca no podría consumir presas más grandes, incluso al intentar cazar tan sólo perdía energías inútilmente, pues los animales lograban olfatearla o escucharla antes de tiempo. Tan sólo había conseguido debilitarse y su pierna lastimada continuaba siendo un impedimento si no caminaba con un bastón.

Sakura terminó por hartarse de agua y se recostó en la arena con cuidado. A esas horas del mediodía el sol calentaba lo suficiente la tierra y las rocas lisas como para permitirle un descanso reconfortante. Incluso si no comía, mantenerse hidratada era esencial y sus reservas grasas seguramente no la dejarían morir sin energía. Pero continuaba siendo obstinada y buscaba vagamente con los ojos alrededor algo que pudiera comer.

Entonces aparecería de nuevo un visitante inesperado. Sakura se enderezó cuando se percató de la presencia de aquel animal ya conocido. El coyote de hacía unos días volvía a aparecer frente a ella y se acercaba a hurtadillas hasta el agua para consumirla. Sakura le miró con cautela y llevó una mano a una roca para atacar si era necesario. El cánido la miró atentamente y alzó las orejas alerta, Sakura estaba muy quieta, pero lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Su nariz se arrugó un par de veces tomando el aroma de Sakura en su cámara nasal y tras dudarla unos segundos el animal dios dos pasos más cerca.

—¡Aléjate! – finalmente el pánico se apoderó de Sakura y lanzó la piedra con dirección a su cabeza, pero no logró tocarlo, la pieza rosó una de sus orejuelas provocando que se sacudiera como si sólo hubiese pasado viento.

Al ver que no se inmutaba tomó nuevamente otra y la lanzó en su contra. El coyote esta vez gimió cuando le atinó en el pecho y cayó ante el peso del duro material. Sakura abrió los ojos ante esto, arrepentida y apenada mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para retener un grito. En su temor había logrado lastimar a la criatura frente a ella y ahora parecía muy nerviosa al respecto.

—Oh, Dios mío. – lamentó mientras intentaba alzarse, el animal no se movía del suelo y lloriqueaba mientras intentando tomar aire. ¿No le habría roto las costillas o sí? Llena de pena y con lamentación, Sakura se alzó de donde estaba para acercársele y tras reunir todo el valor necesario estuvo a menos de un metro de la pequeña bestia.

El coyote continuaba en el suelo, incluso se atrevió a removerlo con su bastón, pero este no se levantó. ¿Lo habría matado acaso? Acercó la mano entonces y el animal abrió los ojos traicionero, mientras se alzaba mostrando los colmillos y soltándole una mordida directamente en la mano. Sakura gimió, el agarre no era tan duro como para hacerle más que un rasguño, pero se sintió conforme por la misma, pues sintió se lo merecía, ¿Qué otra cosa le esperaba por herir a un inocente?

El animal, tras terminar de gruñir bajó inmediatamente las orejas en señal de redención y gimió arrepentido, mientras después de ver la sangre en la blanca piel de la mujer, comenzó a lamerle con cuidado. Sakura sintió la escena demasiado familiar y tras esperar a que el animal le dejase y sin hacer movimientos bruscos retiró su extremidad para resguárdala del dolor punzante que sentía ahora. Miró al coyote unos segundos y después retrocedió. El animal la dejó partir, sin mucho que decir a cambio, tan sólo aullando para verla partir. Sakura sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo y así mismo, una extraña familiaridad.

 _Sakura… tu nombre es Sakura…_

Parpadeó entonces y dirigió su vista con rapidez hacia atrás para encontrarse con la nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para admitirlo y tras buscar al coyote varias veces a los alrededores nunca apareció.

…

La tarde cayó casi con prisa y Sakura no podía estar más hambrienta. Motivada por tanto, por el impulso de buscar algo que lograse saciarla y no sólo raíces, decidió probar algo más de suerte en el riachuelo. Volvió a acercarse, la luz aún no se terminaba así que sin pretenderlo demasiado caminó rio abajo, intentando localizar algo comestible y no morir de inanición. Caminaba lentamente y con ayuda del bastón. Recuperarse de la lesión era más tardado de lo que había imaginado. Entonces vio algo que podría ser su salvación, se trataba de un arbusto lleno de frambuesas. Sonrió agradecida y se apresuró.

Tomó algunas y comió gustosa, estaban muy dulces. El arbusto se encontraba casualmente a la orilla de rio en donde la corriente se derramaba con mayor fuerza. Apreció una bifurcación la cual unía dos extremos provenientes de las montañas y formaban una corriente mayor. Estaba tan entretenida comiendo y observando la geografía que no se percató que estaba siendo observada.

Un aullido agudo y conocido llamó a Sakura hasta el otro lado del rio, el coyote de hacía unas horas estaba frene a ella, con ambas orejas alzadas en su dirección. Sakura le miró con la boca llena y automáticamente acarició su mano herida. El animal volvía a cantar de la misma forma, casi como si le saludara y Sakura sonrió un poco. Era simpático a pesar de todo. Alzó la mano finalmente saludándole y el canino detuvo su algarabía para mirarla atentamente. Ella rio mientras le veía con aquella careta, pues incluso torcía la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

—Es simpático. – dijo para sí misma y procedió a ignorarlo para seguir comiendo.

 _Sakura…_

Entonces un fruto cayó de entre sus dedos al escuchar de manera susurrante su nombre. Sakura volteó a ver hacia el coyote, pues habría jurado de ese mismo sitio había salido la voz, pero de nuevo ya no había nada, el animal se había marcado casi misteriosamente.

—¿Podría ser qué…?

El ambiente se acalló repentinamente, Sakura miró el cielo, el cual ya pardeaba ligero por el crepúsculo, pero incluso el vuelo de las aves y su trinar se vio mermado súbitamente, sin explicación alguna. Sakura tragó saliva, algo estaba mal, su interior se notaba ligeramente agitado, con el corazón palpitando casi como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar un peligro.

El hambre se desvaneció entonces y tras un tormentoso silencio, emergió casi a paso tranquilo y con una mirada clavada un gran puma montañés. Como si el pánico fuese lo único válido, Sakura dejó caer las frambuesas y alistó su cuerpo para huir. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, pues probablemente con ello tan sólo se pondría en evidencia, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Deseo mil veces que Moon Eyes apareciera de quien sabe dónde y la rescatara, pero claramente eso no pasaría.

—Tranquilo… - dijo Sakura, susurrando y temblorosa. —Tranquilo, no te precipites. – no sabía si se lo decía a el animal o ella. —No quieres cazarme, enserio… - respiró torpemente, retrocediendo unos pasos e intentando saltar a un árbol o lo que fuese para ponerse a salvo. El felino rugió al verla moverse y Sakura respondió de la peor manera, pues su grito se escucharía en todo el bosque.

Precipitadamente el puma se lanzó sobre ella estirando sus garras en un zarpazo certero, Sakura tomó su bastó y lo dejó de por medio, esquivando la garra del animal y dándole de lleno un buen golpe en el rostro que termino por destrozar su muletilla. Tras una ligera salpicadura de sangre por parte del león montañés, ella gimió y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitía su pie inflamado. Era sorprendente, hasta cierto punto, lo que un chorro de adrenalina podía hacer, no obstante el animal perfectamente podía alcanzarla y matarla de un golpe.

Corrió a la orilla del rio mientras al mismo tiempo lo hacía la corriente, sin embargo los pasos del puma se acercaban y no escaparía tan lejos aunque estuviera sana. La herida en la espalda despedida de sus garras la sacó de balance y cayó irremediablemente contra las rocas y arena desgarbada. Los pedazos de roca se incrustaron en su piel mientras algunas la hacían sangrar, pero Sakura se lamentaba más de la herida provocada en su espalda, imagino la herida con un total de cuatro diagonales mientras sangraban y como su olor atraería más al depredador.

Se giró para enfrentarle y rápidamente buscó con la mano algo que le sirviese como arma, mas el animal rugió mientras retraía sus facciones y logró intimidarla hasta dejarla petrificada. Volvía a rugir y sus colmillos eran demasiado largos como para no imaginárselos perforándole los huesos. Sakura se encogió temerosa y resignada intentó protegerse colocando sus brazos al frente. Pero de nuevo, la vida empeñó el destino para darle otra oportunidad.

Casi como la silueta de un gigante y de negra espesura, los colmillos de Moon Eyes dieron directamente en la nuca del gato. El felino, al sentirse apresado se movía desbocado mientras intentaba retraerse para arañar al lobo. Sakura temerosa se arrastró lo más lejos posible, pero la corriente fiera del rio la dejaba perfectamente arrinconada entre las dos bestias que habrían de ser enemigas en la cultura popular por cientos de años más.

Finalmente y luego de aquellos movimientos articulados se zafó de las fauces del canino y con el mismo impulso le acercó un buen rasguño en el hocico haciéndole gemir. La mejilla y una parte de su parpado derecho sangraron ante el ataque directo, pero había de decir que la sangre se derramaba dramáticamente desde la espalda del gato. Se miraron de frente y comenzaron a caminar en círculos, preparándose para enfrentarse. El puma rugía y el lobo gruñía irascible.

Entonces el primero en dar un nuevo golpe fue el felino, quien se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros con una velocidad sorprendente y atacó con ambas garras abiertas. Moon Eyes retrocedió y sin darse cuenta orilló aún más a Sakura, pero después atacó directamente fallando su mordida. El puma logró colocarse a la delantera y tomó al lobo del cuello que pudo haber sido fatal si no fuese porque el lobo reparó en ello con astucia y escapó sacrificando una parte de su piel y pelo, se lanzó al suelo para quedar fuera de su alcance y saltó alejándose antes de que volviese a interceptarlo.

Pero ese movimiento descubrió a Sakura y el puma la miró para lanzarse por ella. La mujer, asustada y presa del instinto retrocedió torpemente para llegar caer en su perdición.

—¡Ah! – el agua chapoteó y la desesperación de apoderó de ella cuando la corriente comenzó a arrastrarla. Mientras intentaba nadar con fuerza apreció al felino muy cerca de la orilla y como este corría hambriento persiguiendo la pendiente oportuna para cazarla. Ésta no tardó en llegar, un tronco caía y cerca de donde ella pasaría fue el sitio ideal. Ya mucho había perdido peleando contra el lobo como para dejarle ir, se apresuró a treparlo y cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de cruzar el tronco se reventó ante la presión de un cuerpo extra.

El lobo negro le seguía de cerca y saltó contra su enemigo mientras pendía del tronco. Haruno cubrió su cabeza temerosa de que una astilla pudiera herirle los ojos, pero entonces sintió un empujó que la obligaba a hundirse en el agua, entonces logró ver la lucha de garras y colmillos entre los dos cazadores. Quiso separarse de ellos pero la corriente continuaba halándolos a una pendiente.

De pronto y sin quiera esperarlo las aguas se colorearon de un rojo espumoso.

—¡Moon Eyes! – gritó mientras comenzaban los rápidos. En múltiples ocasiones sintió las rocas debajo de sus pies y la temperatura helada que la dejaba perpleja.—¡Moon Eyes! – lo llamó nuevamente pero sólo alcanzaba a ver el agua y siluetas incomprensibles, pues sus ojos se empañaban constantemente con el agua.

Su pesadilla concluyó en un terrible réquiem cuando se percató que ya no era capaz de visualizar más agua. Todo terminaba en una perfecta cascada que definitivamente la destrozaría si no lograba salir de ahí.

—¡No, no, no! – nadó contra corriente en vano, pues claramente no podría salir de ahí. Sintió una horrible zarandeada y un dolor agudo en su nuca, habiendo un trozo de madera lo suficientemente frondoso como para aturdirla. Su cuerpo se sintió tan liviano y a merced de la corriente, incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, hasta que sintió que algo la tomaba de su ropa con insistencia. Giró los ojos aun mareada para encontrarse con el hocico de Moon Eyes quien la sujetaba intentando sostenerla.

—Estás vivo… - exclamó al ver sus ojos resplandecimientos. El lobo gimió y ella corrió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla que aún sangraba para después caer.

Cualquier cosa que pudieron haber dicho se perdería en los confines del tiempo y espacio, pues ahora lo únicamente perceptible era el sonido del agua cayendo en aquella hermosa cascada.

…

La sensación fría pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante del agua acunó el rostro de Sakura con cuidado mientras se mecía al borde de un lago. La chica yacía recostada y enrollada sobre su propio cuerpo mientras sentía el viento, el agua y la tierra rodeándola. Parpadeó un par de veces, pues todavía no era capaz de captar lo sucedido y cuando finalmente sus oídos y ojos se aclararon supo reaccionar.

Se encontró en la orilla, frente a la poderosa cascada que acababa de vaciarla. Todavía estaba entumecida y el dolor punzante de sus heridas era un contrapunto sumado. Sakura intentó levantarse un poco hasta salir del nivel del agua y apreciar el serpenteo de la noche iluminada por una luna llena. Había sangre en su frente y se percató de ello al saborear algunas gotas que se infundían en la comisura de sus labios. Se la sostuvo un instante y los recuerdos se agolparon como luces consecutivas. Reaccionó entonces timorata mientras enfocaba su visión en un gran lienzo de plata, producto de la luz lunar y la superficie de aquel lago solitario.

—¿Moon Eyes? – lo llamó en su murmullo, como si tuviera miedo de elevar la voz. —¡Moon Eyes! – se esforzó por nómbralo un poco más, pero no obtuvo nada. —Oh, Moon Eyes… - sollozó. —Lo lamento tanto… - enjuagó su rostro junto a sus lágrimas. —De verdad lo siento… - no pudo evitar llorar un poco más, pues junto a una muerte anunciada se veía la pérdida y la incertidumbre.

Y mientras Sakura lloraba a su héroe, emergía delicadamente desde el fondo de la laguna un par de orejas peludas, junto a un hocico húmedo y lleno de afilados colmillos. Lentamente y a paso seguro, se desplazaba mientras repartía la superficie del agua con gentileza. Sakura escuchó el chapoteo y viró delicada su cabeza, entonces su llanto se convirtió en su suspiro y ese suspiro en una sonrisa. Se compuso y se sentó casi por completo para apreciar el regreso de su guardián. Era poético ver como surgía su sonrisa a la paz de sus lágrimas. Lo llamó con fervor… deseaba acariciar su suave pelaje y decirlo lo mucho que estaba agradecida.

Pero de nuevo, sus expectativas se vieron destruidas cuando no apreció los ojos que tanto deseaba ver y en lugar de eso la estatura del lobo se duplicaba mientras se alzaba por completo del agua un coloso. Sakura se quedó muy quieta y mientras exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, apreció como las garras eran remplazadas por dos perfectas manos, aquellos colmillos con dientes perfectos y cortos; y sus resplandecientes ojos de luna llena por un par de ébanos negros que la miraban con tanta intensidad, cuan si fueran centellas.

Se trataba de un hombre pálido, hermoso y desnudo. A penas cubierto por la piel de un gran lobo negro y así mismo, era capaz de ver su piel blanquecina junto a una que otra cicatriz. Sakura gimió cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y casi cae de espaldas al comprobar que era mucho mayor que ella y, a pesar de todo, apuesto.

—¿Moon Eyes?

—Sakura. – el hombre la llamó y sintió un escalofrió colarse por su espalda.

—Eres un ser humano. – no cabía en su sorpresa.

—Sí. – él se agachó hasta donde estaba ella y sin meditarlo demasiado tomó su rostro con una de sus manos para después unir sus frentes.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Siempre ha sido posible, siempre… mientras la luna se muestre entera.

—N-No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada. – entonces él se recostó a su lado, mientras lentamente la incitaba a hacer lo mismo. —Ha sido mucho esfuerzo mantenerte viva. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Nada, tan sólo relájate. – al final quedaron totalmente recostados entre los elementos.

—Tengo frio. – susurró Sakura, temblorosa.

—Lo sé. – separó sus rostros para volverse a ver. —Duerme Sakura, duerme y quédate así. – susurró en su oreja.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Acaso todo es un sueño?

—Shh… - colocó una mano sobre sus labios. —Descuida, todo estará bien cuando abras los ojos, ya no sentirás frio o dolor.

—¿…Podrá ser? ¿Acaso he muerto? – comentó mientras respiraba apaciguada. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de caer con todo su peso, la luna le permitió ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y seguramente los fans de Moon Eyes estarán orgullosos, jiji**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Homo sapiens

**Hola, antes que nada un feliz año nuevo y espero de corazón que las cosas vayan bien para este nuevo periodo que comienza. Lamento la tardanza, verán sali con mi familia a un lugar en donde no hay señal de telefono ni internet, practicamente al campo, por lo que no había podido actualizar hasta ahora. De igual forma tuve la oportunidad de regresar, casi como si fuese en el tiempo, a un lugar que hacía un poco más de 10 años no veía y guarda para mí hermosos recuerdos de mi niñez.**

 **Bien, no los entretengo más, espero disfruten este capítulo tan revelador.**

* * *

 **-5-**

 _ **Homo sapiens.**_

* * *

La imagen de Naruto era casi lejana pero de la misma forma que sus ojos eran capaces de enfocar todo, su cerebro parecía procesar lo que estaba aconteciendo de forma extremadamente lenta. Sasuke sintió una salpicadura en su rostro y después el rostro despavorido de su amigo desapareció para encontrarse con las mandíbulas de un lobo que entraban en su carne con fiereza, encajando los dientes en la región inferior de su cuello, por encima de su clavícula pero justamente sobre la desembocadura de su yugular derecha.

Era el final. Todo estaba a punto de terminar y lo supo en el instante en el que su cuerpo dejó de tocar la superficie, no obstante si iba a morir lo había con compañía, pues el gemido ahogado en escarlata y la mirada compungida de su agresor se perdía en una certera apuñalada en el pecho. Sintió el aire a su alrededor y las imágenes de la nieve junto a una espesa neblina opacaron todo, sintiéndose a continuación tan hueco y a la vez sumamente pesado.

Sus huesos crujieron cuando termino de caer y la voz de su amigo resonaba levemente en sus aturdidos oídos. Pase al frio que tenía alrededor algo cálido y desconcertante fluía sobre él, no sabía si se trataba de su propia sangre o la de su atacante, pero fuese cual fuese el caso estaba muy cómodo. Cerró los ojos y el cambió ocurrió.

La herida mortal de su cuello se cubrió completamente de una hilera de cabello, sintió que los dientes le dolían como si se le hubiesen caído de golpe, la lengua repentinamente se le atoraba en la garganta con y una serie de ruidos, similares a gritos y gruñidos emergían de él sin querer. Incluso sintió que sus caderas y hombros se aplacaban de una forma casi contorsionista, su punto de equilibrio cambió y sintió que la nariz le punzaba agónicamente.

El frio desapareció y la única sensación helada que conservó fue en las palmas de sus manos y la cara, mas ya no eran eso. Sasuke abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que alrededor no había más que sangre, pelo y marcas en el piso como si un animal se hubiese arrastrado en medio de una muerte tortuosa. Intentó levantarse pero no lograba erguirse más de lo esperado, parpadeó un poco y se percató que a pesar de la oscuridad y la niebla sus sentidos se veían revitalizados. Miró alrededor nuevamente y contempló para su temor una manada de varios cánidos. Se tensó, esperando a ser atacado, pero en vez de eso los animales aullados al momento que le rodeaban en círculos, después vino el grito de un hombre y Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de Naruto que lagrimeaban con ira contenida.

—Naruto. – quiso llamarlo, pero la voz tan sólo resonó en su cabeza, lo que emitió para su desgracia fue sólo un gruñido.

—Vete. – escuchó entonces y Sasuke miró de dónde provenía la voz. No podía comprenderlo, pero era como si escuchara al lobo en su cabeza. —Vete… - profesó el animal, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a él.

—¡Naruto! – era la voz inconfundible de Itachi, miró de nuevo al filo del risco de donde había caído. —¡Sasuke! – le gritó y quiso responderle, pero no salió nada de su garganta, tan sólo gruñidos y ladridos. —¡Sasuke! – gritó el hombre con evidente llanto.

—Te matará… - dijo nuevamente la voz que provenía del jefe lobo y Sasuke le miró intrigado. —¡Vete! – volvió a decirle y esta vez sus extremidades respondieron solas. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Pasó los quiebres, incluso saltó sobre los montículos de nieve sin detenerse a pensar y cuando vio el bosque frente a él aceleró aún más su carrera.

Miró el suelo, miró sus miembros y reparó en que estaba llenas de pelo, que eran garras. Tropezó entonces y dado el impulso de su carrera fue a dar contra un estanque. El agua helada lo trajo a la realidad y nadó lo más rápido que pudo. Su cuerpo se sacudió instintivamente y se sacó el agua de encima, pero eso sólo confirmó el horror que se dibujaba en su alma. Sasuke miró su reflejo, que lentamente se borraba por el crepúsculo y apreció un par de ojos de luna.

Su cara morfológicamente anormal, la hilera de filosos colmillos y un par de orejas en alto que acompañaban a sus ojos, Sasuke sintió un escozor que subió desde la boca de su estómago hasta sus ojos y tras no poder derramar lágrimas emitió el único sonido que pudo reconfortarlo en aquel pesar.

El aullido de Moon Eyes se escuchó en cada rincón del bosque.

…

Las sensaciones jamás volverían a ser las mismas. Sentir, olfatear y ver como un lobo era desconcertante, el hecho de ser el animal aún más. Esa noche, Sasuke no pudo dormir, a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos un lugar en donde pasar la noche y que descansara como si acabase de correr un maratón, el muchacho convertido en lobo pasó en el exterior, en la oscuridad y a merced de los elementos. El frio se caló hasta los huesos, el hambre le hizo sentir un dolor penetrante que era muy similar a quemarse por dentro, pero en ningún momento pudo conciliar la paz. Perduró sentado frente al agua que le había mostrado su reflejo e incrédulo permaneció con la piel ciscada por la tierra y la sangre.

Cuando el sol finalmente adornó el alba volvió a contemplar su figura nuevamente y lamentó horriblemente el poder ver, oler y tocar. Su corazón dio un vuelco casi doloroso y la desesperación se apoderó de su espíritu, aulló nuevamente incapaz de derramar lágrimas como un ser humano y mientras lo hacía los animales de los alrededores corrían despavoridos fuera de su alcance.

Continuó aislado durante toda la mañana, incluso durante toda la tarde y cuando la noche llegó nuevamente hambriento y asustado, concilió el sueño finalmente. Al despertar sus sentidos se reavivaron, pero tan sólo por encontrarse en una situación inusual. Sasuke estaba siendo observado muy de cerca por otro mamífero, se trataba de un coyote mucho más pequeño y vivaz que él. Tan cansado y adormecido, sintió de repente una vorágine salvaje que le inspiraba a matar y se levantó lleno de ira mientras mostraba los colmillos y amenazaba al pequeño cánido.

El coyote rápidamente bajó las orejas y lloró inocente, tirándose al suelo y mostrándose dócil. Eso pareció acallar la furia del lobo quien tras entender que sucedía nuevamente recuperó la compostura, como si hubiese perdido a su ser humano interior y fuese remplazado por aquel feroz monstruo. Una vez que los humos se tranquilizaron, el animalito se levantó y le saludó olfateándole directamente, después le rodeó y una vez que le inspeccionó gruñó suavemente.

Cuan desgarbado animal podía tener tanta razón, pues Sasuke logró entender su lenguaje corporal como si toda la vida lo hubiese hecho. Habiendo bajado la guardia y con mayor tranquilidad, el enorme lobo negro siguió pasó a pasó al pequeño coyote el cual, como si fuera un viejo conocido y maestro, le enseñó a cazar, a rastrear, a luchar y a pasar la vida como un auténtico animal.

Las cosas pasaron así en total un mes y Sasuke se sorprendió de ser totalmente bueno en ello, pero no fue hasta la siguiente luna llena que un milagro sucedió. Descansaba entonces, sobre una gran roca a los pies de una montaña, acababa de cazar y todavía digería la comida. Notase que al principio comer carne cruda había sido desagradable, mas dominado por instintos primitivos el lobo tomó gusto demasiado rápido. Ahora alimentarse no era un problema y viéndose acompañado por el coyote, que también reposaba a su lado, una vez que la luna llena se mostró en el cielo y ambos aullado melancólicos la transformación ocurrió nuevamente.

Un dolor conocido y pasajero se posesionó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y mientras sentía su anatomía cambiar, la gruesa piel, los colmillos y las garras se desprendieron de su cuerpo como un ropaje más. Cayó de la roca mientras se retorcía lentamente y exclamaba en gruñidos para convertirse en palabras humanas. El muchacho sintió la firmeza de la tierra y lo helado de la roca en su espalda, así como un viento que le hacía removerse por la ausencia de calor.

El coyote le miró desde lo alto de la roca y el chico, confundido se alzó lentamente mientras se recuperaba de la sacudida. Sintió el abrazo cálido de una vestimenta inusual y encontró la piel del lobo que le protegía con delicadeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Ha ocurrido un milagro.

— _No._ – instantemente la mirada desorbitada del chico contempló al animalejo de antes, que bajaba de la roca hasta posarse a su lado.

—¡Qué diablos ha sido…! ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! – tomó la cabeza entre sus manos humanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— _No hombre, no estás loco_. – la voz provenía en dirección al coyote, de eso no había duda.

—No puedes estar hablando, no es posible… ¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte en mi cabeza?

— _Ojos de luna te llamarán. –_ el animal movió la cola amistoso. — _Su lugar debes remplazar._

—¿Lugar? – rascó sus cabellos exasperado. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que me pasó? ¿Acaso me has cuidado todo este tiempo? ¡Exijo saberlo!

— _Yo soy Bakkún._ – dijo la voz de un hombre viejo. — _Ahora eres parte de este bosque, Ojos de Luna, y tu lugar cumplirás. Condenado como debe ser._

—¿Condenado?

— _La raza de los hombres es destructiva, pero su inicio es al igual que nosotros en este bosque. Mis antepasados también lo fueron y al igual que tú, yo también fui uno de ellos._

—No entiendo lo que dices.

— _Acércate._ – ofreció el coyote mientras se sentada y aullaba a la luna, Sasuke le miró unos segundos y después asintió para sentarse a su lado, guardar la compostura era lo único que podía hacer. — _Antes, cuando todos éramos muy jóvenes, mis antepasados y los tuyos se conocieron. Ellos se quitaron las pieles y comenzaron a vivir juntos. Hubo muchos hijos, algunos incapaces de quitarse sus cueros y otros que no pudieron colocárselos nunca más._

—No comprendo.

— _Tú eres de los hijos de no podrán quitarse la piel, no al menos que la muerte te reclame y debas regresar al origen._

—¿Qué no puedo quitarme la piel? – miró su cuerpo, ciertamente estaba desnudo y la piel del gran lobo negro era lo único que poseía.

— _Ojos de Luna fue alguien como tú, pero él no pudo regresar al bosque, continuó vagando y su espíritu saltando de piel en piel. El pecado de Ojos de Luna fue matar a los suyos por la ira y por ello, mientras más mate continuarás con su legado._

—Entonces… estoy maldito. – concluyó Sasuke, intentando armar algo de lo que Bakkún intentaba decirle. —¿Acaso intentas decirme que… por matar al lobo ahora yo lo seré?

— _Ojos de Luna era mi hermano, yo no puedo irme sin él, te protegeré mientras exista su esencia en la tuya. Tala vive en ti y tú vives en Tala._

—¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Qué será de mí?

— _Ojos de Luna, como suelen llamar a tu maldición será parte de ti hasta que regreses al origen y yo pueda reencontrarme con Tala._

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— _Hasta que Tala regrese conmigo. –_ profesó el coyote, sin mover un musculo.

—¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, Bakkún? – no entendía quién podría ser ese Tala, tan sólo comprendía algo y era que su destino estaba marcado lo viera por donde lo viera.

— _La ira dogmática de Ojos de Luna será tu marca, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti. Pero tú si puedes hacer algo por mí. –_ tramposo como sólo puede ser un coyote, se burló de Sasuke en pequeños gemidos _. —Protege el hogar que yo no puedo proteger y si tú lo proteges, yo seré tu guía cuando lo necesites._

—¿Cuándo regresará Tala?

— _No lo sé._

La conversación con Bakkún murió en ese momento y el coyote lo abandonó mientras corría hacia la intemperie. Sasuke quedó solo durante esa noche y al no contar con su abrigo integrado tuvo que vagabundear hasta que encontró un lugar en donde pasar el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente el ciclo iniciaba nuevamente y a pesar de que Bakkún apareció nuevamente esta vez no escucho su voz, sino de nuevo aquel lenguaje corporal que sólo los animales pueden entender.

El tiempo pasó y las estaciones con él, de tal forma la maldición de Sasuke continuó y mientras más se adaptaba a su piel de lobo, más humanidad perdía. Cuando regresaba a ser el hombre que fue, simplemente permanecía acostado mirando la luna y deseando que fuese el día siguiente para colocársela de nuevo. Así cuando el invierno regresó y para entonces la fama de su ira se extendió nuevamente en el bosque, muchos hombres aparecieron para darle caza.

Las palabras de Bakkún continuaban siendo inentendibles y lentamente, mientras las estaciones cambiaban y se transformaban entendía un poco más. Pero la esencial del hombre se perdía conforme avanzaban las lunas y la sangre continuaba derramándose cada vez que se encontraba con los humanos. Los cazadores perecieron uno a uno, incluso Sasuke fue capaz de rastrearlos sin necesidad de tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca.

Ahora él cazaba hombres y lo hacía con tanta furia que no podía contenerse. La mayoría de éstos fueron ruines, crueles y desalmados y mientras más lo eran, más poderoso se volvía Moon Eyes, pero cuando ellos eran inocentes o ingenuos, la sed del lobo era más tolerable. Sasuke aprendió mucho de su propia naturaleza, le gustase o no. Cuando Bakkún regresaba donde él y pasaban el día juntos las palabras comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más entendibles hasta que logró descifrar lo que le sucedía.

— _Hace mucho tiempo…_ \- comenzó a relatar el coyote, mientras ambos compartían una hermosa luna, Sasuke era ahora humano, pero ya no se sentía como uno. — _Cuando la raza del hombre era noble y nuestros ancestros vagabundeaban en esta tierra, apareció una nueva especia de ser humano. Ellos eran malvados, ambiciosos, demonios llenos de ira. Tala, mi hermano mayor los combatió. Él era sabio, prudente, experto… pero demasiado curioso. Tala se enamoró de una mujer y ella de él, pero su raza era traicionera, está en su sangre. Tala se quitó la piel para estar con ella. Cuando Tala se quitó la piel fue traicionado y por ello todos los demás. Los hombres mataron a su esposa y a los suyos, destruyeron el origen y todo ardió en desastre. Los que regresaron a sus pieles lo hicieron tan rápido para huir y los que no pudieron, perecieron en la guerra._

—¿Por qué Tala no huyó con ellos? ¿Acaso él no tenía una piel?

— _Pudo huir, pero cuando se calzó la piel, su espíritu ardió en venganza. Tala no era un cobarde, él era valiente y por ello enfrentó a sus demonios… pero falló. Eran demasiados y él sólo uno. Su familia lo abandonó cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían ganar la guerra, pero Tala no los odió, a cambio lo hizo con él mismo y se condenó a perseguir la sangre de sus traidores._

—¿Por eso Moon Eyes no tiene manada?

— _Ojos de Luna puede tener una manada si así lo desea, pero no eres un lobo después de todo. Eres un hombre con piel de lobo, Sasuke. –_ Entonces el muchacho reparó en aquel viejo nombre que ya no solía usar y sintió un gran remolino en su interior que ardía en una tristeza pura. Esa noche, aún como hombre Sasuke recordó con pesar el pasado que había olvidado hacía más de cuatro estaciones. Bakkún se fue al día siguiente, pero el lobo negro no pareció verse afectado por la soledad.

Casi había olvidado su nombre y al escucharlo nuevamente se sentía tan solitario como nunca antes. El resto del día vagó por el bosque meditabundo y al día siguiente se encontró a los pies de aquel viejo risco que alguna vez le dio muerte. La sangre se había borrado y también el desastre, pero todavía podía sentir las mismas sensaciones como si hubiesen pasado ayer.

Caminó entonces, el camino de regreso al lugar en donde comenzó todo y cuando se topó con la zona del aserradero casi se arrepiente. Todo el sitio estaba abandonado y tan sólo quedaban las viejas cabañas que alguna vez estuvieron ahí. Olisqueó y mordió la madera, rodeó los sitios y encontró algo que llamó su atención, pues había muchas trampas para lobos alrededor, entre las cuales algunas le resultaban demasiado familiares.

—No pensé que te encontraría aquí. – el lobo alzó las orejas y miró a la voz que provenía a unos cuantos metros, el olor de la pólvora también lo alertó y sus instintos ganaron la apuesta entre la calma y la agresividad. —Moon Eyes… o mejor debería llamarte Lunático. – gruñó el hombre frente a él, con cicatrices y armado hasta los dientes. La vida transcurre de formas inexplicables en ocasiones y en este momento los ojos azul celestes de Naruto y los opacos del lobo se encontraron en una nostálgica ironía.

Gruñó tan fuerte que incluso él mismo se sorprendió, pero el sujeto frente a él carecía del más mínimo miedo y antes de darse cuenta le había disparado peligrosamente.

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos para mirar el resplandor lunar y después fijó su vista al crepitante fuego que bailaba en su pequeña fogata improvisada. Miró su cuerpo una vez más mientras estiraba sus dedos y se quitaba un poco de tierra. Después miró a Sakura, quien continuaba dormida a su lado, ahora cubierta por la piel de lobo que él mismo se había quitado.

Después de tres años de ser Moon Eyes había entendido el significado de muchas de las palabras de Bakkún e incluso el hecho de "no poder quitarse la piel" no era algo literal. Descubrió además que durante las noches de luna llena el lobo dormía y dejaba caminar en la tierra al hombre, pero al término de este periodo, todo volvía a ser igual. Pudiéndose quitar la piel por esta ocasión, la colocó sobre el frágil cuerpo de la joven para brindarle protección del insensato bosque.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no creaba fuego y sólo lo había hecho por ella. Si no fuese por Sakura muchas cosas serían diferentes, a pesar de tener solo dos semanas a su lado, admitía sentirse distinto a lo habitual. La ira ciega que dominaba su mente parecía mermarse con su compañía, la necesidad bruta de buscar la sangre había disminuido, incluso se sentía tranquilo, gozoso y curioso.

Había rescatado a Sakura sin pretenderlo demasiado. Cuando los cuatreros invadieron el bosque sus instintos se despertaron como era costumbre. No tuvo reparo en matarlos justo como había hecho con otros, pero justo cuando estuvo a su alcance, el olor de Sakura pareció cambiar algo en él. La agresividad se remplazó por algo que no conocía del todo y como si su lobo menease la cola gustosa, se empeñó en mantener con vida a la inocente chica que era víctima de las coincidencias. Entonces, después de pasar tiempo con ella y deliberadamente alimentarla y protegerla, apareció Bakkún, logrando que su instinto primario tomase el control y se lanzó hacía él cual macho en celo.

El coyote comprendió sus emociones antes que él y tras darle a entender que no pensaba herirle, se acercó lo más que pudo para conocerla, desgraciadamente Sakura le temía y lo había espantado. Las cosas no le eran del todo claro, pero cuando Bakkún le dio el nombre de la joven se sintió aliviado y contento. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así por alguien que no conocía? ¿Cómo podía sentirse emocionado cada vez que ella se le acercaba o le hablaba? ¿Por qué sus instintos animales flaqueaban cuando se trataba de ella?

Había intentado huir de ahí y correr para regresar a ser la fiera que era antes, pero tan sólo el recuerdo de su Sakura le atormentaba sin parar. No fue hasta que Bakkún le advirtió que ella moriría sin su protección que regresó donde ella, pero a pesar del aviso del coyote se trataba de algo más, era algo notorio y elemental. Su lobo se sentía desesperado si no estaba con ella y tras comprobar que Sakura estaba a merced de la naturaleza sin él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba. Como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, como si estuvieran predestinado, así se sentía.

Entonces ahí estaba ella, la mujercita que había logrado domar a Moon Eyes y la única capaz de estar tan cerca como para comprenderlo. Dicen que los lobos forman lazos familiares muy fuertes y que cuando encuentran una pareja, no la dejan jamás, ¿Sería éste el caso?

La chica se removió lentamente entre los pliegues del pelaje y cuando logró enfocar su alrededor se encogió repentinamente cuando vio a Sasuke frente a ella, quien la miraba con un par de ojos tan negros como la noche. Se sintió desnuda frente a él y bajó la mirada apenada, pues no supo cómo reaccionar. Sasuke no dijo nada, en realidad no era bueno con las palabras y prefería el silencio por sobre todo, pero esta vez tuvo que romper el silencio.

—¿Estás herida? – le dijo en un lenguaje groso y cansado, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida para ella, quien sintió inmediatamente las punzadas del zarpado recibido en su espalda. Asintió lentamente y cuando quiso tocarse el corte contempló la piel del lobo sobre ella, cayendo en cuenta además que Sasuke estaba desnudo.

Le miró temerosa y tragó saliva, casi temblando y con emociones contenidas.

—¿Moon Eyes? – quería rectificar.

—Hmp. – más bien parecía un gruñido y ella supo reconocerlo.

—Eres tú, ¿No es así? – el muchacho asintió. Ella pareció retroceder un poco en su propio atisbo y alejó sus ojos de los de él inmediatamente. Las palabras no parecían surgir de ninguno de los dos e incluso duraron unos minutos en total silencio, no fue hasta que Sakura se percató de la prenda que cargaba en su espalda y cómo esta pertenecía nada más que al guardia negro, miró rápidamente al muchacho y se sonrojó al tal manera que volvió a quedar muda. El rostro del muchacho lucía herido, la mejilla derecha tenía tres cortes en líneas diagonales que parecían arder al rojo vivo, su parpado inferior ipsilateral estaba amoratado y ligeramente cerrado, en el cuello lucía un corte ligeramente profundo que llenaba de forma cercana un espacio vital muy cercano a grandes vasos.

Imaginó que tan sólo esas deberían ser las heridas más visibles y dado que no tuvo el valor de inspeccionarlo completamente mas sólo la parte superior a su cadera, logró percatarse de ciertas cicatrices, que aunque exiguas continuaban formando parte de su relieve. Llevó a impactarse tanto en sus formas que reaccionó al verlo moverle ligeramente, pues Sasuke parecía echar un poco de madera a la fogata que había encendido.

—¿Has terminado? – dijo él, algo mosqueado.

—Lo siento. – ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Te duele… la espalda? – la pregunta la sacó de su penar y la hizo encarar al hombre frente a ella. Las punzadas ardorosas volvían a carcomer su piel y se agachó ligeramente, pues al rectificar la piel de su espalda tan sólo reavivaba el dolor.

—Un poco. – comentó musitando. —Su rostro… - él la interrumpió antes de darle señas.

—Sanará, siempre pasa. – repentinamente la imagen dulce del aquel hombre que la sacaba del agua se había evaporado para dar paso a un hombre serio, desolado y estoico.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Creo que ya me has agradecido por eso. – soltó una frase completa para sorpresa de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Entonces… realmente es Moon Eyes? – le resultaba demasiado pensar que aquel perfecto predador era el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Pero Sasuke no le otorgó una respuesta verbal, en lugar de ello asintió ligeramente.

—No sé qué decir. – expresó cuando de nuevo nadie habló.

—El silencio es bueno. – dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba ligeramente dejando ver toda su anatomía a libre vista y provocando una agonía sensual para la chica, quien inocente aún de temas del amor y sexo, se giró apenada mientras lograba visualizar involuntariamente cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

—Por favor… tome la piel, no… no es bueno que esté desnudo. – no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a él.

—No es necesario. – sintió que su voz se alejaba de ella. —Seguramente tienes frio. – él regresó al cabo de unos segundos y cargaba en sus manos una hojas cuyo aroma sentaba de forma extrañamente reconfortante. El muchacho tomó dos piedras y comenzó a pulverizarlas, después metió el bolo a su boca y lo masticó, todo ante la mirada penosa de la chica. Ella le veía de soslayo y cuidando de no ver algo indebido, pero el hombre no parecía interesado en el pudor por lo que actuaba sin pena alguna soportando la humedad y la brisa nocturna.

Cuando terminó de masticar le dirigió una mirada que la hizo sudar de nerviosismo.

—Sácate la piel y la ropa. – ella se ruborizó inevitablemente.

—¿Qu-Qué? – no fue le fue posible entender del todo sus palabras y cuando lo vio acercarse a ella confianzudamente retrocedió rápidamente. Sasuke la tomó de una muñeca antes de que escapara y ello casi fue a dar a un malentendido si no fuese por que habló prontamente.

—Voy a colocarte un remedio, muéstrame tu herida. – aclaró y ella pareció relajarse. Se sintió muy avergonzada pero tras pensarlo unos segundos conjeturó que ese hombre, de ser el mismo lobo que la había salvado, ya la había visto en peores situaciones que ahora; y fue precisamente ese pensamiento que pasmó sus acciones aún mas en una nube vaporosa de recato. Tan abstraída estaba que el hombre se desesperó y comenzó a quitarle la piel él mismo, cuando ella sintió el frio se giró para ocultar sus pechos, cuyos pezones seguramente estarían erguidos a base del frio.

—Espera, por favor. – tragó saliva. —Lo haré. – se quitó el vestido lentamente y le mostró la herida, Sasuke vertió un poco de ungüento en sus dedos y comenzó a untarla. Ella gimió dado el dolor pero a medida que el remedio se impregnaba en su piel sentía alivio, al cabo que el muchacho hacía su labor, ella se relajaba más y más hasta no darse cuenta que hacía unos segundos él había dejado de colocársela.

Se animó entonces a voltear el rostro y volvió a sonrojarse al verlo observándola atento, como si en su cabeza vagara en un sinfín de pensamientos. El aire caliente de su espiración le causó un escalofrío y se apresuró a subir su vestido. El muchacho le dio espacio para que se colocara la piel, quedando ella a espaldas de él.

Finalmente ella se giró hasta quedar de frente y lo encontró vertiendo el remedio en sus heridas, estaba ocupado con su cuello cuando se percató que sería insuficiente. Ella contempló como machacaba más hojas y antes de echárselas a la boca lo detuvo.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo por ti… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – el no dijo nada, pero la dejó intervenir. Masticó las hierbas que le dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca, pero cuando acabó dejó la pasta entre sus dedos y comenzó a tallarle las heridas con delicadeza, Sasuke gimió un poco y ella fue más cuidadosa, cuando llegó a su parpado lo hizo con más parsimonia hasta terminar.

De nuevo ambos se miraron por segundos que parecían una eternidad y fue el muchacho quien habló primero.

—Debes tener la mente llena de preguntas. – ella se encontró con sus ojos tan negros como el firmamento y asintió ligeramente. —Está bien. – Sakura alzó una ceja. —Puedes hacerlas, intentaré responder.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por el inicio?

—De acuerdo. – suspiró. —Lo cierto es que estoy asustada, pero tranquila.

—Lo sé, puedo notarlo.

—No sé si es prudente preguntárselo, pero ¿Cómo se convirtió en lobo?

—Hace unos años… - ella no pareció quedar convencida con su respuesta y Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para continuar. —Habíamos salido de cacería mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo y yo. Queríamos atrapar… a un lobo que estaba atacando a las personas. – hizo una pausa y apreció el rostro afligido de Sakura. —Lo encontramos, pero no fue lo que esperábamos. – Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenía mucho tiempo que ya no se molestaba en recordar el pasado que incluso al contarlo le parecía enteramente irreal.

—¿A qué se refiere? – ella parecía pávida y eso lo conmovió.

—El lobo nos atacó, hirió a mi hermano y mejor amigo. – lo vio fruncir el entrecejo, seguramente no era agradable de recordar. —Intenté salvarlo, fui contra la bestia y la apuñale, pero entonces… caímos por un precipicio. Cuando me di cuenta, me había convertido en un lobo. – no era la historia más detallada que podrían darle, pero singularmente le acongojaba.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Estoy maldito. – confesó Sasuke.

—Es increíble.

—Lo es, ¿Acaso crees que mentiría?

—No, no lo haría, lo sé. – agitó sus manos. —Pero no pensé que existieran esa clase de… cosas.

—Ya lo creo. – no parecía ser muy hablador.

—Lamento si hice que recordara algo malo.

—Descuida.

—Me gustaría agradecerle de nuevo. Por salvarme de esos cuatreros.

—Oh, sí. – pareció recordarlo. —¿Qué hacías con esos hombres?

—Ellos asaltaron mi hogar y atacaron a mi familia. Me secuestraron… - tembló de repente. —Iban a violarme y matarme. – sintió que un sensación escabrosa le recorría entera. Sasuke pareció percatarse de su angustia y carraspeó ligeramente molesto, como si la idea de ver a Sakura herida y en brazos de otro macho le resultaran repulsivas.

—Ya no pueden hacerte daño. – reconfortó con voz pesada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Los maté. – ella tragó saliva, asustada.

—¿Los mató?

—Así es. – no parecía reacio a mostrar su lado más maquiavélico.

—Yo pensé que… - estaba temblando, seguramente de terror y él podía verlo en su rostro.

—No voy a hacerte daño. No podría. – le dijo con serenidad.

—Perdóneme, es que… tengo miedo. Todo esto es muy extraño para mí.

—Lo sé, también lo es para mí. – confesó para sorpresa de ambos y ello pareció darle ánimos a Sakura, pues sonrió amablemente al termino de esto para soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Imagino que sí. – respiró profundamente y al término de la exhalación lo miró más tranquila. —¿Puedo saber su verdadero nombre?

—Sasuke.

—Sasuke, mucho gusto. – ella extendió una mano en un saludo amistoso. —Mi nombre es Sakura, encantada de conocerte es un placer. – él miró su mano extendido un momento y lentamente las unió aferrando un poco su estructura entre sus dedos. Ambos miraron su unión y después se miraron las caras, Sasuke se sintió tan humano, quizá más humano de lo que nunca antes pudo haberse sentido.

—El placer es todo mío. – ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué te llaman Moon Eyes? – aun con sus manos unidas.

—Es una leyenda, las personas me llaman así. – en lugar de soltar sus dedos los entrelazó.

—¿Entonces esto ha pasado antes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Humanos que se convierten en lobos.

—Eso parece. – él aferró un poco más su agarre y no dejaron de verse a la cara.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—¿Sobre la verdad de esto? – ella asintió. —No, sólo tú.

—¿No es muy solitario?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿No tienes una manada?

—Moon Eyes no tiene manada. – el torció un poco el gesto en un mohín melancólico. —Después de todo, soy un hombre con la piel de un lobo. – ella frunció el ceño en son de tristeza.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, no sirve de nada.

—Tienes razón. – el frio ya no formaba parte de aquel momento, acababa de olvidarlo. —¿Por qué me salvaste? – al fin pudo preguntárselo, dado que ya se sentía menos nerviosa.

—No lo sé. – confesó con honestidad. —Al principio sólo había olfateado a aquellos hombres, pero cuando te vi con ello y a su merced, no sé, simplemente quise hacerlo.

—Ya veo. – no dijo más, sin embargo lucía algo decepcionada.

—¿No más preguntas?

—Una más.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué no te habías convertido antes en humano?

—Sólo puedo hacerlo durante la luna llena, ni siquiera Bakkún lo sabe.

—¿Bakkún?

—El coyote. – entonces Sasuke hizo un gesto muy similar a una sonrisa. —Desde que soy un lobo él me guía por ahora.

—¿No hay una forma que regresarte a la normalidad?

—No lo sé. – miró sus manos que continuaban unidas.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

—Creo que ya has hecho mucho, me gustaría descansar. – finalmente soltó su mano. —Realmente me siento cansado.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Qué tonta he sido. Está malherido y yo sólo lo he entretenido con tontas preguntas.

—No lo son. – colocó más leña. —Quédate aquí esta noche Sakura y después, te ayudaré.

—¿Qué?

—Te llevaré a casa. – prometió con un rostro firme.

—¡¿Haría eso por mí?!

—Si es lo que deseas.

—¡Muchas gracias! – no midió sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra Sasuke en un abrazo lleno de regocijo y lo obligó a recostarse con ella sobre su pecho. Cuando azotaron en el suelo ambos gimieron por sus heridas y Sakura se percató de lo que hacía, intentando apartarse para sentir los brazos del hombre rodeándole el cuello y la cintura en algo similar a un abrazo conciliador.

Pues para un hombre que más que humano es una bestia, sentir la calidez de otra piel sobre la suya desnuda sabía que la mejor ambrosía. Sakura lo sintió respirar profundamente y supo que estaba guardando su aroma, ella se sintió muy nerviosa, tanto que su corazón latió desenfrenado y cuando Sasuke la apretó más hacia él, pudo sentir el suyo contra el de ella. Inesperadamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos como viejas conocidas y sintió tanta alegría que sólo puede ser comparada al de un niño que se encuentra con su madre después de tantos años sin verse.

Dejó de forzarse y correspondió al abrazo tan necesitado de amor del muchacho. Comenzó a adormecerse con el sonido de su corazón que lentamente se restablecía y antes de caer rendida por el cansancio y el resto de sus emociones, pudo sentir un roce honesto y urgente en su frente. Pues los labios del muchacho habían ido a parar contra su rostro, no en un beso, sino en una caricia necesaria.

Ella sonrió un poco y acomodó su cara entre su pecho y cuello, prometiéndole mudamente que esa noche tan sólo existían los dos.

—Descansa, Sakura. – fue lo último en escuchar antes de ser reclamada por Morfeo.

—¿Te veré en la mañana? – musitó a punto de caer.

—Aunque no puedas verme. – dijo él, mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo. —Ahí estaré. – pero ya no fue correspondido pues se había quedado dormida.

Sasuke no dijo nada, le acarició el cabello y después la espalda, sonrió un poco y miró al cielo, cuyas estrellas resplandecían cuando diamantes en un manto negro. Deseó, en lo más profundo de su alma, después de tanto años acostumbrado a ser un lobo, despertar siendo humano otra vez y unir, como hacía un momento, sus dedos con los de Sakura en un lazo irrompible.

 **Continuará...**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hemos revelado un poco más de lo que le pasa a Sasuke y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Mustela nivalis

**Llega una nueva entrega y esta vez como protagonistas a nuestra amada Comadreja, ¿Que? ¿No saben a quien me refiero? Bueno, seguramente los fans más acérrimos sí, jijiji. Este es un capítulo muy lleno de sentimientos, espero que sean bien acogidos por ustedes, sin más preámbulos:**

* * *

 **-6-**

 _ **Mustela nivalis.**_

* * *

Era quizás el año más frio que habría enfrentado en su vida.

…

En una nube de pólvora, gritos y desesperación una mujer se desplazaba por las calles de una ciudad devastada por la enfermedad y traición. Cargando consigo a sus dos hijos y huyendo lo más lejos posible para salir adelante, sus perseguidores se empeñaban en cortarle los pasos.

De nuevo se escuchó un disparo y el mayor no pudo evitar el morbo de mirar.

—¡No mires atrás! – gritó su madre, mientras sostenía su mano y cargaba con la otra al más pequeño de los hermanos. La sensación desolada e inevitable de muerte adornó su cuerpo con un espasmo involuntario y tras escuchar los disparos a la lejanía aceleró incluso más de cómo lo habría dicho su madre.

—Mamá… - lloriqueó el más pequeño y él tan sólo se atrevió a verla lleno de horror.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. – su madre le besó la frente mientras veía a el mayor de sus hijos con tristeza. —Tienes que hacerlo, Itachi. Protege a tu hermano y no dejes que los alcancen. – los dejó en un pequeño sitio, una grieta entre dos cantiles de cantera y tras besarles por última vez les guio para escapar a salvo. Ella no cabía, pero los más pequeños sí y si lograba pasarlos al otro lado, entonces todo habría sido un éxito, incluso si los maleantes la mataban a ella, no podrían pasar aquella barrera natural hasta por lo menos un día, pues la otra salida era escalar el muro de piedra o rodearlo, cuestión más que suficiente para darles ventaja a sus hijos.

—No, madre, por favor, ven con nosotros. – pidió Itachi, desesperado y negándose a soltarle las manos.

—Debes ser fuerte mi pequeño. – lo abrazó nuevamente y volteó de soslayo para ver su retaguardia, los hombres se acercaban. —¿Cuidarás de tu hermano?

—Sí, lo haré. – sollozó inconsolable.

—Mamá. – el pequeño Sasuke lloriqueó de nuevo y tras recibir un abrazo amoroso y lleno de dolor, se lo entregó a su hermano. —¡No, madre, por favor, no! – gritó asustado y entristeció aún más al darse cuenta que era su propio hermano quien lo empujaba para escapar. —¡Itachi, por favor, mamá se quedó atrás!

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! – motivó mientras también lloraba. —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Pero mamá está atrás…! – y como un acto sádico hacia su argumento, el sonido de una bala exterminadora debilitó su espíritu como si le hubiese dado a él y no al tierno corazón de la mujer que le trajo a la vida.

—Corre, Sasuke, corre. – continuó su hermano, intentando no mirar atrás.

—Itachi… - el pequeño Sasuke dejaría aquellas palabras en su alma sin pretenderlo. —Mamá está muerta.

—No te preocupes. – pero al igual que su hermano él también le marcaría para siempre. —Yo te protegeré. – le abrazó para protegerlo del frio. —Nada te dañará, Sasuke. Lo prometo.

…

Itachi miraba con insistencia la pipa de madera, casi no había podido dormir esa noche y lamentablemente tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería el mañana, pues en esa noche de luna llena miraba con insistencia el cielo, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho y recordaba, casi con agonía, aquellos días de infancia en los que Sasuke y él tan sólo se tenían mutuamente, para terminar en un desenlace fatal.

Apretó el objeto en su mano, pensar que había superado aquel duelo le parecía ahora una simple mentira, pues recordar el rostro de Sasuke, la última vez que le vio y su final a los pies de aquella montaña, tan sólo le hacían removerse por dentro al sentirse tan estólido e inútil respecto a la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

Partirían a la mañana siguiente y comenzarían la búsqueda del lobo con un plazo no mayor a un mes, si no eran capaces de encontrarlo o matarlo, entonces renunciarían a su búsqueda y dejarían la vida continuar, como debió ser en un principio. Así que, con el pensamiento de que todo terminaría tarde o temprano, caminó unos pasos en su habitación hacia su maletín de viaje. El pedazo de cuero bordado cayó al intentar colocar la pipa dentro emitiendo para sorpresa del mismo un pequeño ejemplar rectangular hecho de hojas. Tomó cuidadosamente el mismo y lo oteó sin mucho cuidado, la memoria de su adquisición vinos después al darse cuenta que durante sus años de luto había comprado el libro dada una sensación melancólica inconsolable.

En el trozo de papel forrado en cuero se leía: _Hermanos de la tierra._ Lo abrió justo en la hoja en la que se hallaba el separador de madera y leyó un pequeño párrafo que los transportó a una época pasada, en donde su corazón yacía hecho trizas y su buen humor permanecía ensombrecido.

…

 _«Iyiniwok sería más tarde uno de los nombres que ellos poseerían, pues la existencia y hermandad provenía de tiempos inmemoriales en donde los hermanos más cercanos a la existencia del hombre serían aquellos feroces y portentosos seres que llamarían en su cultura osos. Hermanos parecidos a nosotros, con la capacidad de caminar erguidos y quienes prescinden de la piel cual sea el caso, criaron a su descendencia a imagen y semejada, pues el Gran Espíritu no tiene distinciones.»_

—¿Le interesa algo de la colección, señor? – el vendedor había aparecido de pronto logrando que Itachi reaccionara de golpe y cerrase el libro. Miró de reojo al propietario y tragó saliva un poco apenado, pues conocía la política de toda librería y era que, si no compraba el libro, no podría leerlo.

—Este libro, ¿Cuánto cuesta? – señaló finalmente el que tenía en sus manos.

—Ah, Hermanos de la tierra es un ejemplar muy escaso y raro, veo que tiene buen gusto. – halagó el hombre, intentando ganarse la confianza de su nuevo cliente. —¿Pero que veo? ¿No ha dormido bien, señor? – no tenían que ser demasiado observadores para apreciar la trágica forma que perfilaban las ojeras de Itachi.

A tres meses de la muerte de Sasuke, el hombre se había tomado vacaciones indefinidas, encontrándose en un bazar al centro de la nación, buscando cosas exóticas para dejar atrás el dolor que le daba pensar en su hermano menor. Por lo que verlo desvelado y cansado no era una novedad.

—No, no últimamente. – se limitó a decir.

—Eso veo, señor. – el hombre volvió a enfocar su vista en el libro y tras pensarlo un poco le sonrió. —Usted parece un hombre de buena clase y muy inteligente, no le mentiré, este es el único que tengo y fue un regalo de un viejo conocido, si quiere llevárselo se lo daré a un módico precio, ¿Qué me dice?

—¿Por qué habrían de interesarme mitos indios?

—No soy quien para juzgar sus gustos, pero si le interesa, el libro es suyo.

—¿Me daría una reseña?

—Me parece que con lo que acaba de leer habrá quedado convencido. – argumentó astuto. —¿Lo quiere?

—Sí, lo compraré. – dijo sin más y entregándoselo para que lo envolviera.

—De acuerdo, se lo entregaré en mostrador. – sonrió el vendedor, haciendo su acción del día y orgulloso de su venta.

…

Itachi miró la página con algo de escepticismo y releyó el pedazo que estaba subrayado por él mismo alguna vez: _Hermanos parecidos a nosotros, con la capacidad de caminar erguidos y quienes prescinden de la piel cual sea el caso_. No parecía venir mucho al caso, pero la razón por la que había marcado esa frase era por la tendencia que tenía a relacionar toda palabra que hablase de fraternidad con su hermano fallecido.

Respirando con algo de frustración continuó la lectura en donde la había dejado y se recostó en su cama de huéspedes a la espera del alba o del sueño, lo que llegase primero.

—«Yana fue patriarca de los hermanos y fue el primero en quitarse la piel. Se acercó a los primitivos hombres y entregó el amor que sería capaz de conectarlos entre ellos. El clan de los primigenios formaría parte de este evento y continuarían quitándose las pieles para después unírseles a los hermanos menores en la cadena espiritual, pues Yana había sido el pionero de los espíritus que habrían de mezclarse con muchos más en búsqueda del paraíso. Después fue Owachy y Mikasi los hermanos de la ingenuidad, sabiduría y astucia, seres tramposos e inteligentes que adornaron el mundo con descendientes valientes y tontos. Luego Kange se convertiría en guía y Opa en centinela…» - Itachi cerró el libro ligeramente irritado de los ojos, en resumen no había entendido nada de lo que mencionaba la lectura y no parecía con ganas de averiguarlo. Había comprado un libro inútil a decir verdad, puesto que los nombres nativos americanos le eran tan remotamente conocidos que no sabía si lo que leía tenía el más mínimo sentido. Apartó el libro y después se recostó en el respaldo de la cama, miró su maletín y se imaginó la pipa de madera mas no fue por ella, en lugar de eso volvió a tomar el libro y lo hojeó un poco hasta que una imagen llamó su atención.

En aquella imagen mostraba un enorme animal cánido, de pelaje negruzco y grandes colmillos, orejas rectas y cola erguida. Estaba parado sobre un cadáver de mujer rodeada de hermosas florecillas y criaturas salvajes de menor tamaño, como mariposas, libélulas y avecillas, existiendo en él, una sensación de ira y tristeza. Itachi parpadeó un poco y buscó al pie de la pintura encontrando lo siguiente: Aiyana y Tala, la flor y el lobo.

—Tala. – leyó en voz alta y se apresuró a buscar el relato que refería la pintura, movió algunas páginas y después verificó que no estuviese en otro tema. Dio de lleno con los nombres y comenzó a leer en voz baja:—«Descendiente de Owachy y penúltimo hermano de la corte de los rabudos, Tala conoció a su mujer, Aiyana durante una cacería de ciervos. Encontrándose ella, sentada a las orillas de un riachuelo y peinando su cabello con flores de durazno, el lobo detuvo su carrera para encontrarse con ella. Aiyana, la flor eterna, como habrían de llamarla, hija de Wapasha, amo de los robles y Mausi, la flor sin pétalos, se encontró con los profundos ojos de Tala en una sensación enervante. El lobo, líder de la manada de las praderas verdes, se inclinó meciendo la cola en un encuentro propio y ofreciéndole un saludo lleno de gemidos y lloriqueos, se acercó a la mujer con clara intención de conocerle.» - Itachi cambió la página para continuar. —«Tan sólo habría de llenarse la cara completa de la luna después de dicho encuentro, cuando ambos, flor y lobo, quedarían prometidos para toda la vida. Tala se quitó la piel, pues Aiyana era sólo mujer y no bestia como él, por tanto, si habrían de procrear sería con una forma similar. Se casaron después y trajeron a la vida a Migina y Magena, hermanos, hombre y mujer, quienes perpetuarían su sabiduría hasta el momento de su muerte. Mas Tala fue traicionado por la raza sin pelo, quedando a merced del desfile de fuego destructor de los demonios blancos. Tras morir Aiyana se colocó la piel y mató a los asesinos de su familia, pero Tala no habría de volver a ser el mismo, pues su espíritu vagabundo continuaría su búsqueda.» - el relato terminaba con la misma imagen que había llamado su atención.

Itachi pareció abstraído por la imagen del lobo que defendía el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amo. Por más fantasioso que pudiese sonar, la forma del horripilante lobo rabioso le recordó mucho a Moon Eyes, la misma criatura que le había arrebatado la vida a su hermano y muchos otros.

Apartó el libro algo molesto y tras suspirar con cansancio decidió cerrar los ojos para descansar. Mañana temprano comenzarían su cacería y más le valía tener la mente despejada de cuentos y tonterías.

…

La mañana llegó un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero para entonces Itachi ya estaba sentado en pórtico, con todo empacado y fumando en silencio de su pipa. Dejó que el humo vagara por su garganta y nariz, aspiró profundamente el aire matinal y carraspeó un poco al ver su reloj de bolsillo y comprobar que Naruto estaba retrasado, ¿Pero qué podría esperar? El chico dormía junto a su esposa en un lecho que podría bien convertirse en el último sitio en el cual se podrían ver.

Así que, tranquilo y sin prisas, encendió nuevamente el tabaco en el recipiente. No fue más de unos minutos, Naruto ya aparecía lentamente cargando consigo el equipaje necesario. Los dos hombres se miraron un momento y asintieron mudamente.

—Iré por los caballos, espera aquí. – ofreció el rubio mientras caminaba con todo hacia el establo.

—Te ayudaré. – Itachi se levantó igual, si su viaje comenzaba recién entonces no tendría por qué quedarse rezagado. Tomó las bolsas envestidas en cuero y lianas, colocó la silla de montar y acarició al alazán que sería su compañero en dicha cruzada. Miró a Naruto en silencio, mientras él terminaba las amarras del suyo.

Su rostro lucía fatigado, desolado, intrigado e Itachi pudo percatarse de esas sensaciones, era como si lo estuviesen llevando directamente a su propio funeral. ¿En verdad era tan funesta la criatura? ¿Qué razones inverosímiles podría darle a él quien tan sólo la había visto una vez?

—Naruto. – la sedosa del mayor de los Uchiha lo trajo de regreso del limbo en donde se había metido y le miró expectante.

—¿Sí?

—Esta criatura… Lunático, como tú lo llamas. – carraspeó. —¿Tanto te asusta? – y fue como si acabase de echarle un insulto a la cara, pues el rostro de Naruto cambió de fatiga y desconcierto a uno rabioso.

—¿Miedo? – escupió. —¿Miedo yo? – apretó los dientes. —No es a él a quien temo, Itachi. Sino a la posibilidad de perder a un ser querido. – ello plantaría en su cabeza un temor similar. —La última vez que fuimos Lunático nos arrebató a Sasuke. Yo era tan confiando entonces que no comprendía que incluso en la excursión más tonta pude haber consecuencias.

—Es normal que en esta vida existan riesgo.

—Pero, ¿Buscarlos? Es lo que vamos a hacer al fin y al cabo. – terminó lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró.

—¿Por qué llamas a Moon Eyes diferente? ¿Por qué Lunático?

—Pues… - cerró los ojos un momento, rememorándolo. —La primera vez que fui a buscarlo solo me di cuenta de algo, habría que estar loco para regresar por la criatura y aun así lo hice. También supe, cuando lo encontré después de tanto tiempo, tan brioso e imponente, que esa bestia está totalmente loca de ira. Incluso siendo un animal, podría percatarme de la rabia que portaba consigo y verdaderamente es triste y preocupante a la vez.

—¿Sabes? Muchas veces proyectamos nuestros sentimientos en los ojos de los demás. Moon Eyes no tiene pensamientos reales como tú o yo, quizá es sólo…

—¿Una proyección? – frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo si no? – le parecía bastante tonto hablar de esoterismo ahora que se encontraban decididos. —Ya habrá tiempo de hablar más de esto, Itachi. – Montó en su caballo. —Anda, tenemos mucho que recorrer el primer día.

—¿Tienes idea de en donde puede estar?

—Ahora no, pero una vez que lleguemos lo rastrearé.

—Sorprendente. – tras un empujó él también estaba sobre su caballo. —Ahora me dirás que te has vuelto todo un cazador de lobos.

—Algo debía aprender. – dio un pequeño golpe de talón en las costillas de su animal y éste comenzó a caminar en línea recta. —¿Vienes o no?

—Sabes que sí, tonto. Después de todo soy el mayor aquí. – continuó a su lado y el caballo le obedeció perfectamente. —¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará encontrarlo?

—Si tenemos suerte, tan sólo unos días.

—¿Y si no?

—Puede que en meses, pero sabes que no contamos con tanto tiempo.

—Entonces no hay nada que perder.

…

Llevaban cerca de dos semanas en la búsqueda del lobo y no tenían éxito. Naruto había mostrado increíbles dotes de cazador, cabía destacar puesto que iniciar desde cero, sin tener una sola pista y acabar por descubrir huellas y pelajes un tanto recientes era toda una hazaña, pero por desgracia el animal que buscaban no estaba por ninguna parte.

Todos los días se empeñaban en armar trampas, colocar cebos envenenados e inoloros, despertando al día siguiente sin nada de por medio. Así que, esa tarde analizaban las trampas antes de irse a dormir. Con ligero apremio Naruto tomó firmemente su escopeta y caminó casi con ahínco hasta llegar a la trampa, bufando decepcionado al verla vacía.

Itachi, por su parte respiró tranquilo y exhausto. A diferencia de Naruto él no solía caminar tanto o estar al aire libre. No tenía experiencia ni tampoco sabía muy bien qué papel desempeñar durante la caza. En su caso, el no encontrarse con la bestia era lo mejor. Cuando Naruto refunfuñaba el guardaba silencio a la espera de no molestarlo con su silencio complaciente, pues fuera de las ambiciones de su amigo, él no deseaba toparse nuevamente con el asesino de su hermano.

No quería admitirlo pero los primeros meses tenía horribles pesadillas. Fue necesario acudir a un profesional de la salud mental para poder superarlo. Todas las noches rezaba porque su locura desapareciera, pues al igual que Naruto la culpa le carcomía pero él había decidido afrontarlo de una forma diferente. En vez de dar rienda suelta a su odio y buscar al culpable para vengarse, se había recluido tras cuatro paredes mientras se tragaba todas sus emociones.

Por tanto, tan sólo deseaba que la semana restante acabase pronto y sin enfrentamientos, para dejar aquella parábola en sus vidas y hacer a Naruto cumplir su promesa de jamás volver a Dust.

—De nuevo nada. – suspiró Naruto con mala cara.

—No debe estar por aquí.

—No, hay señas de lobos cerca, pero ni siquiera ellos han caído.

—Deben conocer ya tus trucos. – intentó sonar amistoso, pero Naruto le regresó una mirada desagradable.

—Si eso pasara entonces estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo. – gruñó. —Esto es importante para mí, Itachi, deja de tomártelo tan a la ligera. – protestó mientras pateaba una de las trampas y esta se cerraba creando un sonido metálico.

—Ten cuidado.

—Yo siempre tengo cuidado. – volvió a murmurar, mientras tomaba las trampas y comenzaba a echarlas a un saco. —Vayamos más al norte, ahí seguro atraparemos algo.

—¿No deberíamos acampar aquí? – intentó convencerlo.

—No.

—Pero anochecerá pronto. – quería hacerlo entrar en razón, era muy testarudo pero Itachi siempre encontraba la manera de convencerle.

—Está bien, tú ve montando el campamento si quieres, yo iré a colocar las trampas unos kilómetros más adelante.

—Naruto. – Itachi le reclamó mosqueado. —No te comportes como un niño conmigo, estoy tratando de ser racional, hace frio y es peligroso. Si realmente hay lobos allá afuera…

—Entonces vienes conmigo. – sin más que agregar Naruto montó en su caballo y lo hizo andar. Itachi lo miró fastidiado y respiró profundamente. Tal vez Naruto no lo veía pero él sí y lastimosamente lo comprendía.

El que estuviera tan desesperado tan sólo era un reflejo de su agonía por sentirse defraudado consigo mismo. Naruto comprendía que si no mataba a Moon Eyes en ese momento entonces simplemente se fallaría a él mismo y tendría que vivir con el duelo que tanto lo lastimaba. No obstante, Itachi sabía que si Naruto conseguía matar a la bestia tan sólo sería un peso muerto en su historial. A Uzumaki no le interesaba realmente matar al lobo como un trofeo o como si eso realmente expiara su culpa, Naruto tan sólo proyectaba sus emociones negativas que fueron acumulándose con los años en una acción meramente primitiva. Sabía que razonar con él no solucionaría nada, no en vano intentó hacerlo por casi tres años, por lo que estar con él ahora era su única oportunidad de hacerle ver que le importaba y sentía empatía por sus sentimientos.

Montó en su caballo nuevamente y le acompañó. Esperaba que no cabalgaran demasiado adentro del bosque, porque si bien no sabía cazar, entendía que estar en el territorio de los animales podía costarles muy caro.

Llegaron finalmente a un paso en el cual y de forma repentina hizo sentir a Itachi de manera familiar. Sus ojos no tardaron en subir a la montaña que tenía enfrente y al reconocerla su corazón se aceleró irremediablemente.

—Este lugar…

—Colocaré las trampas alrededor. – dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a desempacar.

—Naruto, ¿Este lugar se parece mucho a…?

—Anda, Itachi, ayúdame por favor. – el comportamiento del rubio se veía esquivo y poco carismático. El pelinegro lo miró entristecido al comprender que ambos sabían en dónde estaban. El Paso del Zorro era sin lugar a dudas el sitio más triste al cual podrían regresar. Pues se trataba de una zona geográfica con cruce de arroyuelos, algunos quiebres y bosque, en combinación con pequeñas zonas de planicie en el cual se encontraban muchos zorros, de ahí el nombre, pero que también sería la tumba de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke había muerto una tarde al pie de un peñasco de dicho lugar, en donde presa de un enorme lobo al que todos llamaban Moon Eyes se lanzara contra él en una caída mortal para posteriormente ser devorado por la nada del mismo.

Casi en un contrapunto doloroso al duelo de los dos amigos, llegar a aquel paramo era la prueba más difícil que podrían afrontar con el fulgor de su espíritu. ¿Regresar al lugar de la muerte de su hermano para vengar su muerte después de tanto tiempo? Sonaba casi poético y escalofriante. Itachi desmontó y comenzó a movilizar todo, la noche no tardaría en llegar y debían apresurarse, por lo que comenzaron a peinar la zona en busca de apartados ideales para trampear animales.

Siempre armados y precavidos, los dos hombres estudiaron los alrededores revelando que, efectivamente algunos lobos habían recorrido dicha zona. Colocaron todo tipo de cachivaches, desde redes, jaulas y trampas individuales para las patas, incluso trozos de carne envenenados. Todo lo necesario para acabar de una vez por todas al terrorífico asesino de hombres.

Cuando las estrellas se visualizaron en lo alto y los grillos comenzaron a cantar, los dos cazadores montaron una fogata mientras cocinaban la cena. Naruto tomaba café, un producto difícil de conseguir par entonces pero realmente una delicia. Itachi por su parte, comía en silencio una sopa que acababa de preparar.

—¿Crees que tengamos suerte? – dijo entre cucharadas.

—Eso espero. – Naruto sorbió un poco para después atizar el fuego con más leña. —Está haciendo algo de frio, ¿No crees?

—Sí, un poco. – Itachi terminó su comida y le sirvió un poco a su amigo. —¿No vas a cenar?

—Sí. – él tomó la taza y comenzó a comer. —¿Tú no quieres café?

—Claro, me encantaría. – se sirvió un poco y también encendió su pipa. Naruto lo miró en silencio sin probar bocado. Frunció el ceño con melancolía y después miró al hombre a su lado, fumando con un rostro lleno de resignación y soledad.

—Itachi. – comenzó entonces, ya sin poder ocultar más sus emociones. El aludido lo miró. —Lamento mucho todo esto. – dejó la comida de lado para hablar claramente. —Sé que me he comportado como un tonto, como un… niño. – tomó aire. —Discúlpame por ser tan infantil, por involucrarte tanto, realmente lo lamento. Pero sobre todo… perdóname, por haberte fallado y a Sasuke también.

—No, Naruto. – el hombre le miró compasivo y después dio una calada a su pipa apreciándola. —Yo les fallé. Lamento mucho la falta apoyo para contigo. No hay nada que perdonar, en cambio yo… sí debo pedir disculpas.

—No, eso no es…

—Hace mucho tiempo. – interrumpió. —Cuando éramos niños, Sasuke y yo perdimos a nuestros padres. Fueron traicionados por una persona de confianza, o eso creíamos. Fuimos perseguidos como animales… - su rostro se torció. —Papá fue el primero en morir. Nuestra madre nos condujo a un lugar seguro y… me hizo prometer que protegería a Sasuke. Ella murió para salvarnos y juré honrar su sacrificio. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Naruto? Rompí esa promesa. Cuando Sasuke murió estaba tan destrozado, me sentía decepcionado y triste conmigo mismo. Mi hermano menor, la única familia que me quedaba y a la que había jurado proteger me había sido arrebatado por mi ineptitud. – cerró los ojos con claro dolor. —Cuando Sasuke murió no dejaba de tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez soñaba con aquel día… no pude continuar así. Renuncie por mi salud mental, me aparté y… te abandoné. – miró a Naruto con lamentación. —Eres como un hermano menor para mi Naruto y justo cuando más me necesitabas te fallé, no me di cuenta en lo difícil que era esto para ti ni el odio que te embargaba, cuando lo supe ya era muy tarde.

—Itachi… yo no tenía idea. En verdad lo siento. – seguramente contarle esto no era nada sencillo para él.

—No quiero perder a otro hermano, Naruto. No podría soportarlo.

—Lo siento.

Ambos quedaron callados, sin nada excepto el sonido del fuego mientras crepitaba en la madera.

—Bueno. – finalmente Itachi suspiró para apagar su pipa. —Me alegro en verdad habértelo dicho. Me siento más… ligero. – confesó con una sonrisa y Naruto le correspondió.

—A mí también. – correspondió Naruto.

—¿Qué te parece si dormimos? Si algo cae en la trampa entonces lo resolveremos por la mañana.

—Está bien. – se recostó entre sus monturas y cobijas. —Que descanses Itachi.

—Tú igual, Naruto.

Sin más, ambos cerraron sus ojos en espera de un mejor amanecer.

…

Cuando los primero rayos de luz solar aparecieron el primero en levantarse fue Itachi. Sorpresivamente había dormido de maravilla. Miró a Naruto, quien todavía roncaba y sonrió un poco, seguramente él también habría descansado después de aquella confesión.

Estiró sus extremidades y se levantó un poco somnoliento. Tomó algo de agua de su cantimplora y mientras peinaba un poco su cabello escuchó algo que lo dejó quieto. Sonaba al fondo, un poco lejano, un cencerro; y a menos que hubiese ganado cerca, estaba seguro que sólo podía tratarse de una de las trampas. Fue por su rifle y corrió sin levantar a Naruto, esta era su oportunidad.

Así que fue aprisa intentado no hacer demasiado ruido. Se escondió entre los árboles y la hierba, su respiración lucía agitada y estaba demasiado excitado como para no admitirlo. Se posicionó justo detrás de donde se encontraba la presa, respiró para darse valor y ajustó el agarre de su arma.

Emergió rápidamente de entre los árboles y apuntó a diestra a su objetivo, mas no logró moverse como supuestamente debía. Una imagen completamente distante y fantástica le maravilló, inmovilizándolo.

Atrapada en una red que suspendía de entre las ramas de un árbol, con el cabello alborotado, frágiles manos, piel pálida, pies descalzos y un par de ojos tan brillantes como el jade, se encontraba la mujer más dulce que había visto en su vida. El cencerro avizor sonaba cada que ella intentaba liberarse en vano.

Cuando la mujer lo vio se paralizó por completo. Se miraron sorprendidos, pues jamás habían esperado encontrarse con tal imagen. Itachi bajo por completo su arma y parpadeó un poco para después entrar en razón, pero lo que dijo no fue sino la representación de lo fabuloso que podía ser el mundo.

—Aiyana… - susurró mientras la imagen de aquella joven, a las orillas de un riachuelo, mientras se peinaba los largos cabellos con flores de melocotón y miraba sorprendida al que se convertiría en su guardián, el gran Tala, llegaba inevitablemente a su cabeza y pensó, tentando a la locura, que esto no podía ser otra cosa más que obra de su mente.

Ella se removió un poco más haciendo sonar las campanillas y sacó a Itachi de su hechizo.

—Espera, pequeña, te sacaré de ahí. – se acercó lentamente y ella gimió al ver su escopeta. —No, no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. – volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente. Sakura parpadeó un poco reconociendo una seña particular en aquel desconocido.

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Sasuke y podía jurar que su rostro era parecido.

—Estoy desatando la red, no te muevas. – ella asintió y lentamente la bajó. Una vez fuera de la trampa él condujo sus manos a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura no podía ni parpadear, ese hombre le era demasiado familiar para su justo. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura. – dijo con la garganta algo rasposa.

—Es un placer Sakura. – le dio la mano. —Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.- Uchiha Itachi, ese nombre le sonaba conocido. —No te preocupes, ¿Estás perdida? Yo puedo ayudarte, te llevaré a tu casa. – la frase resultó tan similar. La miró con amabilidad y fue justo cuando frunció ligeramente la cara para sonreír que sus dudas se despejaron.

—Sasuke… - y tras decir aquel hombre, por más quedo que sonase, sintió un remolino en su interior al mismo tiempo que el hombre frente a ella abría sus ojos anonadado.

 _Ahora no había duda, ese hombre frente a ella, aunque pareciera irreal, tenía que ser familiar de Sasuke…_

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre… de mi hermano?

Sí, no cabía duda.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo no sólo sirvió para mostrar los sentimientos de Itachi y desarrollarlo como persona, aunque después de todo él era parte del Sumary y merecía ser explorado, sino para dar un poco más de fuerza a la trama y que entendamos más su contexto.**

 **Ah, y por cierto, los nombres indios creo que son reales, es decir, no dentro de la historia, pero si quieren una traduccion más fiables creo que vendrían siendo estas: Owachy es lobo, Iyiniwok es primera raza, Mikasi es coyote, Yana es oso, Opa es lechia, Kange es cuervo, Tala es lobo acechante (apache), Aiyana es flor eterna, Wapashi es de hoja roja, Mausi es flor sin pétalos, Migina creo que es luna nueva y Magena luna creciente, Bakkún no tiene traducción que yo sepa, ese lo inventé XD. No todos los nombres son de mismas tribus, hay desde Siaux, Apache, Lakotas y el conjunto Cree.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Prunus persica

**Bien, este será un capitulo SasuSaku puro, espero que les guste. Antes de continuar me gustaría anunciarles que el final está cerca. El proximo capitulo será el final de esta historia y realmente espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí hacerla. Sin más dilación, Durazno.**

* * *

 **-7-**

 _ **Prunus persica.**_

* * *

Sakura despertó cuando sintió los movimientos de Sasuke intentando levantarse. Casualmente y para variar había dormido de maravilla y ahora que su compañero se movía debajo de ella le resultaba frustrante, pues quería seguir durmiendo. No obstante, cuando abrió los ojos y no se encontró con los azabaches de Sasuke sino con un par de ojos resplandecientes cuan brillo estelar, procedió a quitársele de encima rápidamente.

Miró alrededor, el alba estaba sobre sus cabezas, pronto amanecería y la luna ya no estaba perfilando en el cielo, por lo que supuso que esta sería la transformación consiguiente.

—La piel, por favor. – pidió él con una sonrisa la cual escondía dolor físico. Sakura asintió y se la quitó de encima, resintiendo el frio rápidamente.

—¿Estarás bien? – comentó angustiada.

—Sí, sólo debo ponérmela rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa si no te la colocas?

—Es muy doloroso. – Sakura le extendió la piel y la tomó con avidez. —Antes de que ya no pueda hablar contigo… - dijo apresurado y jadeante. —Dime de donde provienes.

—De un rancho a dos horas al norte de Dust. – acató.

—Está bien, te llevaré.

—¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo mientras lo observaba colocarse la piel.

—¿El qué? – lo vio respirar tranquilo, aparentemente el dolor había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? – por un momento todo quedó en absoluto silencio para después acompañarse de la voz aterciopelada del muchacho.

—Porque eres mi compañera. – respondió en su susurro mientras lo siguiente venía. Sakura abrió los ojos por la impresión. A medida que emergía el sol, Sasuke se colocaba en cuatro patas y por medio de gruñidos y gemidos su anatomía se modificaba. Podía apostar a que era incómodo, incluso terebrante, pues al escuchar la voz humana de Sasuke modificarse lentamente en una bestial, a medida que la piel se aferraba más a su desnudo cuerpo y cómo los dientes se alargaban a la par que la mandíbula, sus dedos acortarse y cambiar de posición, todo en conjunto, le causó una sensación horripilante y nauseosa que la obligó a voltearse.

Cualquiera que viera al hombre convertirse en lobo apostaría que era un castigo tortuoso y sin embargo, Sasuke no gemía más de lo necesario. Finalmente cuando el sol emergió entre los montes escuchó un aullido ronco a su espalda y se volteó para contemplar a la gran fiera que era Moon Eyes.

—Moon Eyes. – ella lo llamó pero después se rectificó. —Sasuke. – se acercó un poco y el lobo quien había permanecido sentado se levantó hasta erguirse. La mujer le miró con cierta tristeza y después le sonrió amablemente, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Fue doloroso, ¿No? – apretó más el agarre. —Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ti y en cambio tú… - intentó no derramar lágrimas por más que éstas se agolparan en sus parpados dada la desesperación.

Lo escuchó suspirar y se restiró de sus brazos para que su hocico quedase frente a su rostro. El animal comenzó a lamer su rostro consolándola y limpiando las lágrimas incipientes. Ella sonrió ante tal acto amoroso y le acarició la cabeza, dándose cuenta que las heridas que el puma le había hecho estaban totalmente curadas.

—¿Me acompañarías al rio? Tengo sed. – el animal dio dos pasos al frente y ella comprendió que al menos por la comunicación no tendrían problemas.

Ambos se dirigieron al rio y detrás de ellos, sin percatarse realmente un pequeño animalito los observaba atentamente. El coyote Bakkún gimió un poco para después sacudir sus orejas y alejarse de ambos en sentido contrario.

…

Sakura mojó sus pies en las aguas claras mientras se relajaba. Ese día en especial había hecho un poco de calor y le había parecido buena idea refrescarse. Por lo que, aprovechando que Sasuke había salido de casa y el clima estaba propicio, además de que su pie había amanecido inexplicablemente mejor, comenzó a quitarse los retazos de ropa que cargaba consigo y los dejó secándose después de lavarlos un poco.

Ella entró al agua lentamente para después recargarse en la superficie de agua y flotar. Se zambulló completamente y nadó un poco. Se sentía muy cómoda, casi renovada y una felicidad que no sabía explicar el origen iba y venía como mariposas en su estómago. Definitivamente ese día pintaba de maravilla y no pudo evitar sonreír a cada segundo.

Cuando al fin se sintió limpia y lo suficientemente cómoda, Sakura se sacudió el cabello y se apresuró a salir del lago. Caminó con cuidado en la superficie fangosa y secó su cuerpo lentamente mientras se quitaba el agua y exprimía su cabello. Estaba tan entretenida con su labor que no se percató que estaba siendo observada. Comenzó a colocarse la ropa lentamente y escuchó pasos hasta ella, viró rápidamente asustada y se relajó al ver al pequeño coyote nuevamente.

—Bakkún, eres tú. – dijo aliviada y terminó de vestirse. El animal se veía más confianzudo de lo normal y no paró de caminar hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de ella. —¿Cómo estás, pequeño? – el animal dobló ligeramente la cabeza y las orejas. —Eres adorable. – sonrió Sakura.

La chica se sentó en el suelo y el animal hizo lo mismo. Estaba tan relajada que de pronto un adormecimiento inexplicable se apoderó de ella. Bostezó y viró hacia el coyote, el cual yacía enroscado y dormido a su lado. Ella rio ligeramente e hizo lo mismo, se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos un poco. Tal vez había hecho mucho ejercicio, pues su cuerpo comenzó a paralizarse en su sueño perfecto. Finalmente no pudo resistir más y se durmió.

…

No era importante saberlo hasta que el olor se intensificó, pero Sakura se percató de que todo repentinamente olía muy dulce. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pues se había quedado dormida, y miró alrededor un poco mortificada, pues el lugar no era exactamente en donde se supone se había quedado antes de dormir.

Se trataba de un singular y a la vez familiar campo de flores. Un pastizal se levantaba de forma colorida y danzarina, pues el viento ondeaba las telas de la propia naturaleza en su apogeo. Con algo de lentitud y minuciosidad, Sakura se levantó de donde estaba recostada, dejando ver el hueco que su cuerpo había creado.

—¿Hola? – gritó un poco preocupada de hallarse sola. —¿Sasuke? – lo llamó, mas nadie respondió.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, no ganaría nada si se incomodaba y comenzaba a parlotear. Nunca había sido especialmente miedosa, tan sólo de los animales y esto secundario a su encuentro con aquel can que le marcaría toda la infancia.

En realidad era una persona tenaz, valiente y dulce. Sakura era cariñosa por naturaleza, era noble y humilde, aunque algunas veces pecaba de cierta vanidad. Cuando vivía en la ciudad solía seguidamente con su madre al teatro o sus amigas, leía mucho y convivía con más personas. No obstante, cuando llegó a Dust su emoción se enfrió terriblemente y un miedo inexplicable por la naturaleza la golpeó desde adentro. Como si tuviera mucho miedo de salir al exterior.

Conforme avanzó su vida en la granja todo pareció irse mermando, ya no sufría esa rara paranoia a los animales, llegando a acostumbrarse relativamente rápido. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos hombres aparecieron y la raptaron, tras sufrir varias lesiones y encontrarse sola en medio de la tempestad, su humor cambió radicalmente, creyéndose perdida hasta la aparición de Moon Eyes.

—Sakura. – su epifanía fue interrumpida repentinamente por una voz desconocida. Parpadeó un poco y se giró múltiples veces, buscando a quien le llamaba.

—¿Quién está ahí? – lo único que lograba ver era el campo de flores y nada más.

—Sakura. – no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del pasto al quebrarse que se percató que emergía tímidamente un animal ya conocido. —Sakura. – su voz se repitió en su cabeza con un extraño eco y reconoció a Bakkún, el coyote.

—Bakkún. – ella se agachó ligeramente para saludarlo. Espera, ¿Cómo era que estaba tan cómoda si el animal acababa de infundir su voz a su mente? Se sacudió un poco y rio risueña, estaba soñando, era la única manera.

—Ven conmigo. – el animal no movía los labios, tampoco abría el hocico al hablar, pero ciertamente podía escuchar una voz prevenir de él; para ser más exactos la voz de un hombre mayor.

—¿Puedes hablar? – ella le siguió a pesar de que no respondió su pregunta. Caminaron tranquilamente entre las flores hasta que el terreno tomó una ligera inclinación y poco a poco se pronunció cuando se encontró con una colina en cuya cima yacía un árbol de melocotones.

Ella sonrió. Los duraznos eran deliciosos y ciertamente le encantaban, así que sonrió mientras aceleraba hasta llegar. Tomó uno sin medir mucho las consecuencias y lo probó en una experiencia exquisita y dulce. Saboreó el néctar del fruto mientras ésta corría por su mejilla con decoro. El coyote se le acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, observándola comer y cuando ella terminó y estaba por tomar otro la detuvo.

—Antes de robar, debes reconsiderar. – Sakura se paralizó y miró desconcertada al animal. —El árbol te ha otorgado sus frutos de buena fe, tomar otro sería robar, pequeña flor.

—¿Robar? – Sakura parpadeó y después miró el árbol. —Lo siento, no sabía que tenía dueño.

—Nadie tiene dueño, pequeña flor. – el coyote abanicó su cola lentamente. —Pero curiosamente todos tenemos alma y somos parte uno del otro, por lo que, la primera siempre es sin costo, pero repetir el proceso implica guardar respeto al proveedor. – no entendió mucho su analogía pero no quiso hacer de éste un sueño incómodo, así que retrocedió.

—Lo lamento. – no sabía exactamente por qué se disculpaba, pero así lo hizo.

—Está bien, pequeña flor, no debes nada al origen, el Gran Espíritu es siempre benévolo con nosotros. – profesó mientras soltaba una risa burlesca.

—¿Eres Bakkún, verdad? – decidió sentarse a su lado, bajo el durazno.

—Sí, tú eres Sakura. – el animal se acomodó mejor frente a ella.

—¿Estoy soñando, no es así?

—Es un encuentro astral casual. – dijo el animal, todavía sin mover sus labios.

—Eso lo explica todo. – no quería sonar pesimista, pero evidentemente no había otra manera de tener algo así.

—No suenas sorprendida. – el coyote ladeó su cabeza.

—Imagino que… después de ver lo que le sucede a Sasuke las cosas llegarán a un punto en la que no serán capaces de sorprenderme.

—Qué lamentable. – gimió el coyote. —La sorpresa es siempre una parte importante de vivir, al igual que el amor, el odio, la tristeza, el miedo, la ira…

—¿Por qué tantas emociones negativas? – ella alzó ambas cejas.

—Sin emociones negativas no existen las buenas, ¿Sabes cuáles son las contrarías a todas las que he dicho?

—Pues… creo que amor, alegría… ¿Sería todo?

—Así es, pequeña flor. El amor y la alegría son tan grandes que es necesario tener muchas emociones malas para poder apreciarlas.

—Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma.

—Está bien, pequeña flor. Eres joven y todavía te falta por aprender.

—¿Por qué me llamas pequeña flor? – no es que le incomodara, pero sonaba extrañamente nostálgico.

—Porque te pareces a ella, pequeña flor.

—¿A ella? – ladeó la cabeza, incomprensible.

—A Aiyana, claro está. – el animal también ladeó la cabeza.

—Aiyana. – Jamás había escuchado ese nombre pero el decirlo de su propia boca también le causaba una sensación diferente, casi como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes.

—¿Te parece familiar, no es así?

—¿Por qué? – aceptó mientras interrogaba aquello.

—Aiyana era la esposa de Tala. – dijo Bakkún. —La Flor Eterna. – coreó cuan título de antaño.

—¿Tala? – ese nombre no le sonaba para nada.

—Tala era mi hermano, líder de la manada de las praderas verdes y penúltimo hijo del clan de los rabudos. – Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar dichos apodos.

—Que menciones tan raras.

—Tala era importante. – bastó con decir el animal.

—Ya lo veo. – No era que lo dudara, era simplemente hilarante.

—Los ojos de Aiyana eran verdes, como las hojas del durazno y sus frutos inmaduros. Sus cabellos eran como la semilla, radiante y hermoso.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella? – para su sobresalto el animal dio un respingo, como si acaraba de asustarle.

—No, no. – negó con la cabeza. —Aiyana era mi amiga y la esposa de Tala, yo jamás la vería de forma diferente.

—Bueno, era sólo curiosidad. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Ah… - pareció un suspiro. —Aiyana murió.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. – apreció su tristeza.

—Fue traicionada. Aiyana era una hija mestiza. Wapasha en realidad no era proveniente del bosque, como nosotros, él tenía otro nombre, pero aceptó el de Wapasha para estar con su esposa, Mausi, la flor sin pétalos.

—¿A qué te refieres con hija mestiza? – Sakura tuvo curiosidad.

—Wapasha era un hombre sin piel. – dijo él. —Mausi era descendiente de la primera raza, pero surgió el amor entre ellos y se convirtió en un fruto, en una flor que resplandecería por siempre. – contó Bakkún y a Sakura le pareció simplemente hermoso.

—Algo así como Romeo y Julieta. – no tenía más referencia que los amantes de dicha obra literaria.

—No sé quiénes son, pero ciertamente Wapasha y Mausi se querían mucho. Cuando Aiyana nació la felicidad no podía ser más grande. Ella se crio con nosotros, los que sí teníamos piel y cuando tuvo más edad conoció a Tala, mi hermano. Se enamoraron y formaron una familia juntos.

—¿Tala también era un coyote como tú?

—No, Tala era un lobo, mi hermano mayor. – Sakura parpadeó, un poco confundida. —Tala era igual que Wapasha, él quería tanto a Aiyana que abandonó su bando para ser como ella, después de todo, no es posible tener descendencia si son de orígenes diferentes, por lo que se quitó la piel.

—¿Se quitó la piel? – la imagen de Sasuke mientras se colocaba el cuero de Moon Eyes embargó su cabeza.

—Pero Tala fue traicionado por los demonios blancos, la familia de Wapasha. – dijo el coyote con un todo desolado en su relato. —Tomaron la tierra de la primera raza y destruyeron el bosque. Tala tomó a Migina y Magena para ponerlos a salvo, puesto que eran todavía muy pequeños, pero a cambio Aiyana tuvo que sacrificarse. Tala no lo sabía, pero ella fue su cortina, gracias a ella pudo escapar con sus hijos.

—Oh, cielos, eso es muy triste. – frunció el ceño.

—Cuando supo que Aiyana había muerto la rabia poseyó a mi hermano mayor. Se colocó la piel nuevamente y el acto que había hecho por amor se convirtió en odio puro. ¿Ves cuando digo que es necesario entender el amor para entender la tristeza y el odio?

—Sí, ya lo veo. – Sakura suspiró, la historia había logrado hacerla pensar.

—Pequeña flor, eres muy parecida a Aiyana, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Es como Ojos de Luna, él se parece a Tala, pero no es Tala. Jamás será como él.

—¿Ojos de Luna? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

—Sí, ese es el nombre humano que ha abandonado, ¿No?

—¿A qué viene eso? – logró intrigarla. —¿Eso es a lo que querías llegar?

—Estoy cansado de esperar. – dijo Bakkún. —Juré esperar a Tala porque lo amo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo descubro que mi amor no era tan grande como el que le profesaba Aiyana y viceversa.

—No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ojos de Luna vive por que el odio de Tala continúa vivo. Por años pensé que no se extinguiría, pues se alimenta constantemente hasta un punto en el que la muerte es el único consuelo, pero cuando Ojos de Luna mata a otro descendiente de los demonios blancos, su rabia pasa de generación. Lo he visto consumirse tanto tiempo que me intriga el saber cuándo podrá volver conmigo junto al Gran Espíritu.

—Estás hablando de la maldición de Sasuke, ¿Cierto?

—Claro, eso es. – movió su cola. —Es una maldición a expensas del odio.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – ella se sonrojó, anticipando su respuesta, pero como habría de comprobar, el coyote era astuto y tramposo.

—No eres Aiyana, Sasuke tampoco es Tala, pero ciertamente ustedes continúan perpetuando una cadena que temo podría durar eternamente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Aiyana significa flor eterna, pero entonces, ¿Por qué tardó tanto en aparecer? – el coyote se levantó y la miró con la cabeza extendida, Sakura se centró en sus ojos. —Sé que no eres mi amiga, pero la siento en ti. Ella está aquí, con nosotros al igual que Tala. Él no es Sasuke, pero lo siento en él, los dos están conmigo y a pesar de eso no puedo verlos. ¿Será que el amor entre ustedes es tan grande como el de mi hermano y Aiyana?

—¿Qué? – Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente. —¡Pero si apenas lo conozco!

—¿Y eso qué importa? – el coyote gruñó en un sonido parecido al de una risa. —Tala y Aiyana tampoco se conocían muy bien, pero el Gran Espíritu nos conecta de formas inesperadas. – y agregó antes de que Sakura se sofocara. —No siempre es con amor, a veces es con amistad, fraternidad, rivalidad… - intentó explicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a desaparecer cuando sintió una brisa fresca y nubarrones negros se veían a lo lejos.

—Es tu llamado. – dijo Bakkún, mirando el cielo.

—¿Mi llamado?

—Sí, es hora de regresar. – le lamió una mejilla. —Ha sido bueno charlar contigo, Sakura.

—¿Ya no volveré a verte?

—No lo sé. – el animal le fue sincero.

—Entonces… hasta pronto. – le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y después se dirigió al árbol. —Gracias por tus frutos. – entonces cayó a sus pies una pieza perfecta de fruta.

—Es para ti, Sakura. – dijo el animal.

—Oh, muchas gracias. – lo tomó y lo acercó a su pecho.

—Ve, pequeña flor. – el coyote la motivó y ella asintió. Bajó la colina lentamente y comenzó a ganar impulso. Sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo rápidamente por el campo de flores y justo cuando parecía que el terreno se haría más eterno, despertó.

…

Sintió una respiración caliente y casualmente apestosa, Sakura reaccionó enseguida para encontrarse con Sasuke, o más bien, Moon Eyes parado a su lado, mientras se relamía los bigotes y quitaba la sangre de sus colmillos. Sakura miró entonces el berrendo que había cazado. Parpadeó un poco y miró al lobo, el cual no parecía prestar atención a otro cosa que no fuera ella.

—¿Es para los dos? – el lobo no respondió nada que aparentemente fuese humano, en lugar de eso dio media vuelta y se acercó al cadáver para comenzar a comer algunos bocados. Ella se acercó lentamente al cuerpo y buscó una parte que fuese fácil arrancar. —No comas de ahí, por favor. – el lobo no le prestó mayor atención, siguió devorando su parte. Sakura encendió una fogata y magistralmente cortó la carne en trocitos más cómodos con una risa afilada. El lobo la miró un momento, el olor de la carne asada era mucho mejor que cruda y salivó ante su aroma tan exquisito.

Sakura tuvo que asar un poco más para su compañero y cuando terminaron de comer, ya con el estómago lleno se recostaron uno al lado del otro para echar la siesta, puesto que digerir aquella presa bien les tomaría unas horas, afortunadamente era temprano y no les costaría más que unos cuantos rayos solares. Ahora se sentía cómoda con Sasuke y la prisa inicial acompañada del miedo a lo desconocido se había evaporado como por arte de magia.

Se levantaron cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, por lo que debía ser mediodía. La primera en despertar fue Sakura, dado que sentía la piel arder por el calor. Se estiró un poco y le acompañó el lobo, el cual bostezó mostrando su potente mandíbula y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke? – preguntó ella. Ahora que había visto lo que realmente era no se sentía bien llamando como la leyenda que representaba. El animal no respondió con ninguna seña, haciéndole pensar que quizás no la habría entendido, pero cuando quiso hacer algo más para darse a entender el animal se levantó rápidamente casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Sakura le miró acusadora y el animal tan sólo movió la cola, dándole a entender que al menos podían comunicarse.

Lo consiguiente fue sólo caminata. Debían salir primero del claro, por lo que el viaje recién comenzaba. Iniciaron a la orilla del rio, pues esa era la dirección que Sasuke había tomado. Por momento Sakura se preguntaba si realmente recordaría la promesa que llevarla a su hogar, mas sólo le quedaba confiar en él, pues no tenía más opciones.

La chica ahora caminaba lentamente pero sin cojear. No estaba segura si todo había sido gracias al descanso o misteriosamente por colocarse la piel de lobo, pues si fuese por eso podría explicar cómo es que Sasuke no tenía ningún rasguño cuando anteriormente peleó contra un gran depredador. No quiso hacerse más preguntas sobre ello, últimamente las cosas a su alrededor eran bastantes bizarras e increíbles como para pensar con lógica.

Repentinamente tropezó y chocó con el cuerpo del Moon Eyes, el animal estaba quieto frente a ella, sus orejas alzadas al aire y en posición de olfateo. Conocía bien esa postura, sabía que pasaba cada que Sasuke se desprendía de ella y buscaba en quien sabe donde pelea, pues cuando estaba lastimada y a su cuidado, la veces que corrió a la nada y regresó, había sido con heridas bastante notorias.

—¿Sasuke? – Sakura vaciló en llamarlo, temerosa que la abandonara. La fiera estaba tensa, respirando profundamente, captando mejor el aroma en la superficie de la tierra y gruñendo ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de embestir algo o al contrario. Sakura retrocedió dos pasos y eso logró llamar la atención del lobo, quien la miró un instante para después gemir. Ella no supo cómo interpretarlo. Emergió entonces y a paso lento una osa con sus cachorros. Sakura se tranquilizó, paradójicamente, puesto que una hembra con crías podía siempre transformarse en la peor amenaza, no obstante se sentía aliviada que Sasuke no fuese a abandonarla.

Hubo mucha cordialidad entre los mamíferos, la hembra bebió tranquila y sus oseznos juguetearon en la orilla. Sasuke tocó el muslo de Sakura con el hocico indicándole que avanzara y él hizo lo propio. Pasaron al lado de los otros animales sin causar mayor disturbio, cuestión que impresionó a la mujer.

—Eso fue muy caballeroso. – el animal no pareció entender a lo que se refería, o al menos eso interpretó ella, pues ladeó la cabeza con las orejas ligeramente flexionadas. Ella negó con la cabeza y apresuró el pasó motivada.

El recorrido que darían ambos sería quizá uno de los viajes más representativos en la vida de Sakura. Dejando de lado sus necesidades y las penurias de la naturaleza, no pudo evitar disfrutar de lo verdaderamente hermoso que era el bosque. Para cuando salieron de la senda del rio todo pareció ser un poco más tranquilo, llegaron a un valle en medio de algunas cordilleras. Durmieron a la intemperie, tan sólo compartiendo el calor de cada uno, abrazados entre el rocío de la madrugada.

Pero al amanecer, Sakura se llevó una de las sorpresas más satisfactorias de su vida. No se había percatado de lo hermoso que era aquel campo hasta que la luz solar le bañó por completo. La humedad del alba había dejado una estela luminosa que vista de diferentes ángulos y gracias a la luz figuraba como escharchas diamantinas, Sakura no sintió hambre ni cansancio, tampoco le importó que Sasuke siguiera dormido, se levantó de su regazo y corrió con los brazos abiertos.

Saltó entre el pasto y aspiró el dulce aroma de las florecillas. Rio entre sus volteretas, como si toda la vida hubiese esperado ese momento y acabase de descubrir lo hermoso que podía ser un campo floral, sí, justo como en su sueño, cuando habló con Bakkún, esto no podía ser más emocionante.

Tras tanto bailoteo el lobo se despertó y sacudió un poco su húmedo pelaje. Observó a Sakura, quien iba y venía contenta.

—¡Sasuke, mira esto! – cortó algunas flores y se las trajo. —Son realmente hermosas, este lugar es hermoso. – corrigió. El animal las olfateó pero dada la sensibilidad de su nariz estornudó dispersándolas, sacándole carcajadas a Sakura. El ladró en protesta y Sakura rio más fuerte.

Después se giró y comenzó a correr como una niña pequeña seguida de su guardián, que una vez espabilado la alcanzó en grandes zancadas y se posó a su lado mientras ella se arrojaba al pasto. El lobo se posó sobre ella y jugueteo con su cabello mientras inmiscuía la nariz, una práctica común al momento de socializar entre su especie. Sakura sintió cosquillas en el cuello y alejándose un poco de sus fauces tomó algunas ramitas y pétalos para arrojárselos en la cara, el animal volvió a estornudar y más risas emergieron de ella.

Después de jugar consiguieron alimento, Sasuke se comió una liebre y cazó otra Sakura, ambos comieron en silencio y reemprendieron el viaje. Ella les seguía a ciegas entre la inmensidad del paisaje, pero estaba tranquila, pues confiaba en él. Mientras prosiguió el día, recorrieron más kilómetros y el valle comenzó a angostarse para dar paso a lo lejos la imagen de otra parte del bosque y una montaña.

Sakura intentó reconocer los alrededores, pero aún eran desconocidos para ella. Entonces Sasuke se detuvo un momento y fijó su vista al fondo de una pequeña colina en donde estaba parados. Sakura hizo lo mismo y entendió el porqué de su descanso. Frente a ella yacía una gran manada de bisontes. Los enormes animales en compañía de aves, berrendos, otras clases de ciervos y conejos, se alimentaban tranquilamente mientras aún había luz natural.

—Vaya… - nunca había visto una manada tan grande de animales y éstos parecían realmente pasarla bien. Sasuke no parecía sorprendido pero meneo ligeramente la cola, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo que ella, todo era simplemente majestuoso. Pero, como si de por sí la presencia de los bovinos no fuese suficientemente buena para ser real, se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí un chillido más que característico.

Ambos, carnívoro y omnívora, apreciaron el descenso solemne de una manada de caballos Mustang, los cuales superaban el número de más de diez integrantes y que corrían al compás de sus cascos. Sakura observó a la cabeza un variopinto con marrón, blanco y negro, el cual guiaba a su familia hacia los pastos tiernos del fondo del valle.

El rostro de Sakura no podía estar más maravillado y miró a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, agradecida por todo lo que veía y dándole a entender que era lo más magnífico que había visto alguna vez en su vida.

—Dicen las leyendas que los caballos Mustang son el espíritu del viejo oeste. – parafraseó y Sasuke la observó atento. —Es la primera vez que veo uno y es simplemente increíble. – el lobo zarandeó su cola, de acuerdo con ella.

Escucharon de pronto el sonido ahogado de un relincho combinado con bufidos. Los dos viraron sus rostros hacia el líder de la manada de caballos, el cual los observaba atentamente mientras emitía sonidos de clara vigilia.

—Creo que sabe que estamos aquí y pero nos ve como una amenaza. – lamentó Sakura. Mas Sasuke gruñó y se irguió completamente para después soltar un aullido sonoro y sorprendente. La armonía del valle quedó en completo silencio cuando lo vieron mejor y tras esto, el gran caballo le respondió con un relinchido bastante potente a la par que se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras y le mostraba su enorme y musculosa figura. Después de eso, todo pareció relajarse y tanto los bisontes como los caballos regresaron a la suyo.

—No sé qué le dijiste, pero creo que no nos hará daño. – en respuesta el lobo volvió a mover la cola y comenzó a caminar, si querían cubrir más camino lo mejor sería reiniciar el recorrido.

…

Esa tarde llovió y para fortuna de Sakura, al salir del valle habían encontrado una pequeña cueva en donde resguardarse. Sasuke había salido a cazar y ella se quedó sola, entreteniéndose con el recuerdo de aquel paramo silvestre hasta que apareció su lobo entre las gotas de lluvia cargando consigo un pequeño ciervo. Sakura lo miró llevar y esperó a que entrara en la caverna, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó afuera, sintiendo el agua entre su piel.

Ella lo miró incomprensible y le hizo gestos con ambas manos para que se cubriera, más el lobo permaneció quieto con la presa en sus mandíbulas. La dejó en el suelo y abrió la boca mientras el agua entraba entre sus dientes y limpiaba la sangre de la presa.

Sakura observó aquella acción con demasiada intriga. Cuando vio que su pelaje estaba limpio pensó que Sasuke regresaría con ella, pero no lo hizo. El lugar de eso cerró la boca y los ojos, elevó un poco más el rostro y dejó que la lluvia le mojara en un imprevisto bautizo. Haruno lo observó atentamente mientras intentaba descifrar sus acciones.

No fue hasta que Sasuke le miró invitándola que creyó haberle leído la mente, pues entendió sus intenciones con una mirada. Oteó la guarida, el buen fuego que acababa de encender y lo seco del recinto, después a Sasuke quien permanecía en la misma posición, dejándose llevar por la lluvia. Sakura sonrió y se levantó hasta salir. Al principio el agua le hizo estremecerse, pues estaba muy fría, pero lo ignoró, llegó donde Sasuke y el lobo le miró con aquellos hermosos ojos de plata.

Sakura desvió su vista hacia el cielo, cubierto por nubarrones negros y ondeándose en una sola dirección. Una gota resbaló por su nariz y le causó cosquilla, ella rio ligeramente y después miró a Sasuke, quien también disfrutaba de las caricias de las gotas con absoluta paz. Aunque no pudieran hablar ellos lograban entenderse. En estos días, Sakura había experimentado más paz de la que pudo haberse imaginado y logrado conectarse con la naturaleza de formas inexplicables. Llevó su mano directamente hacia la cabeza de Sasuke y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo, algo insegura. Pero la intimidad de aquel convivio era demasiado como para rechazarlo, el lobo inclinó la cabeza hasta entrar en contacto con la cálida mano de Sakura, uniéndose ambos en un contacto unificador.

Ese era el mundo de Tala y Aiyana; y ahora también el suyo.

…

El coyote descansaba a los pies del durazno mientras apreciaba el campo de flores por el cual Sakura había desaparecido. Una nueva brisa movió las ramas del árbol frutal y sintió la caricia de los pétalos de una florecilla que se desprendía con parsimonia. El animal apreció esto y respiró profundamente.

—Jamás te fuiste, ¿Verdad Aiyana? – miró el árbol que continuaba moviendo al compás del viento. —Entiendo, tú también estabas preocupada por Tala. – una nueva corriente de aire le acarició los bigotes. —Entiendo, todo está muy cerca de finalizar. Pero dime Aiyana, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – no hubo una respuesta verbal, sólo el sonido del viento entre las hojas. —Ya veo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Esta historia está inspirada en muchas cosas a la vez y la motivación principal de hacer un relato con un lobo de protagonista. Ya al final de la entrega les revelaré de donde saqué la inspiración para crear el universo, claro si desean saberlo. Como verán, la conexión entre Sakura y Sasuke es algo mucho más espiritual y la han proyectado de la forma más formidable que pude encontrar.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Canis dirus

**Llegamos al final de esta historia. Ya al término de la misma incluiré muchos datos que quizás les interese saber, en determinado caso si sólo les interesa ver en cómo termina esta entrega pues no los interrumpiré más. Adelante y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

 **-8-**

 _ **Canis dirus**_

* * *

Sakura despertó cuando un estornudo fue emitido inevitablemente de su boca. Se sacudió un poco la nariz y terminó por abrir los ojos. Estaba recostada en la cueva de antes, en compañía de Sasuke, quien por cierto yacía completamente dormido a su lado, prácticamente enroscado a su alrededor. Se levantó y separó de su lado con tranquilidad. La noche pasada hacía hecho mucho frio y esas posiciones le habían permitido estás más seguros.

Después del evento en la lluvia habían descansado una buena cantidad de tiempo, en realidad el agua duró sólo media hora, pero fue suficiente como para refrescar la atmosfera, por tanto, habían optado por descansar. No obstante, ahora que se había levantado y espabilado, la cuestión del clima pasó a ser secundaria. Irremediablemente se había acostumbrado a la montaña y le gustase o no, se estaba convirtiendo en una ventaja. Bostezó un poco, Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido por lo que no quiso importunarlo, seguramente estaría cansado por la caza y la gran cantidad de carne que debía digerir. Se fijó en la salida del refugio, todavía faltaba para que el sol saliera, pero ya se sentía más que descansada.

Salió un poco y sintió mucha sed acompañada de otras necesidades. Se encaminó un poco y comenzó a buscar agua. Tras la lluvia y el rocío había pequeñas cantidades acumuladas en hojas grandes, pero sentía que era necesario más que eso para estar a gusto. Caminó un buen tramo sin darse cuenta de cuanto se había alejado exactamente de la cueva. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse cuando escuchó el paso del agua entre cantiles, no estaba muy lejos de un arroyo, así que aceleró el pasó para beber de una vez.

Lo vio cercano para su deleite y sonrió mientras caminaba. Jamás se dio cuenta que iba directamente a una trampa y al pisar un lecho de hojas secas con tierra contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando se tropezó y repentinamente era alzada del suelo. Escuchó cencerros y campanillas, también sintió el agarre de las cuerdas alrededor suyo, la desesperación la asaltó de repente y tras rebotar un poco en aquella red, se tranquilizó llamando a su lógica.

Estaba en una trampa humana de eso no cabía duda. Claramente debían ser cazadores de fauna salvaje, la trampa era lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a su cachorro de oso o un lobo. ¿Lobo? Sakura parpadeó un poco pensando en ello. Si eran cazadores de lobos tenía que ser cuidadosa y no alertar demasiado a Sasuke para que acudiera en su ayuda, pues claramente sería traerlo a una muerte segura, si no se equivocaba. Por lo que procuró no gritar e intentar desatarse ella sola, no obstante era difícil puesto que los nudos estaban bastante apretados.

Mientras más se movía más sonaban las campanas y no fue hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de ella que se paralizó para ver hacia atrás. Ahí la sorpresa volvió a golpearla con premura. Pestañeó un poco, creyendo que quizá se había equivocado o algo, pero no, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Al principio creyó que era Sasuke de vuelta en su forma humana, pero cuando el susodicho se acercó más encontró diferencias.

—Espera pequeña, te sacaré de ahí. – el hombre sonaba amable y eso la tranquilizó, tampoco le hubiese gustado que fuese como aquellos cuatreros, sin embargo cuando apreció su escopeta no pudo evitar sentir terror. —No, no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. Estoy desatando la red, no te muevas. – consoló el hombre mientras desataba la trampa hasta dejarla libre y en el suelo. —¿Cómo te llamas? – sonaba increíblemente amable como para despreciar su pregunta, por lo que, cohibida pero educada respondió todavía con la garganta seca.

—Sakura.

—Es un placer Sakura, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. – tras escuchar su nombre algo se removió en su memoria. Si bien no estaba equivocada el apellido lo había escuchado antes, ¿Pero dónde? Tanta era su intriga que debió mostrarse en su rostro, pues Itachi ofreció su ayuda amablemente. —No te preocupes, ¿Estás perdida? Yo puedo ayudarte, te llevaré a tu casa… - esa frase, cuan apto desinteresado y lleno de clemencia le recordó a Sasuke, quien por cierto no se veía alrededor.

—Sasuke. – dijo sin evitarlo, puesto que su inconsciente parecía haber posesionado de ella. Lo que vino después le causó escalofríos, pues todo parecía reunirse en un punto universal que no fue capaz de comprender. El hombre frente a ella transformó su cara como si acabase de ver un espectro y parpadeó mientras fruncía el ceño. Fue en ese momento en el que creyó que todo en el mundo estaba más conectado que lo aparente.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombres… de mi hermano? – todo explotó entre ambos y ella simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar. ¡Claro, un hermano! Por eso se parecía tanto a Sasuke y su morfología le parecía condenadamente similar. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Ella recordó entonces las palabras de Sasuke que se le colaban en el alma como soplos de frio: _Habíamos salido de cacería mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo y yo… queríamos atrapar a un lobo..._

¿Sería acaso una coincidencia o algo que debía pasar inevitablemente?

El arma de Itachi cayó al suelo se observaba tembloroso y sofocado, tomó a Sakura por los hombros con un agarre firme y su rostro se transformó en algo que no supo interpretar.

—¡¿Conociste a mi hermano?! – la zarandeó un poco y Sakura despertó de sus maquinaciones.

—Yo… - no podía decir nada, no al menos algo que sonara creíble.

—Jamás te había visto… y sé que Sasuke no era muy sociable con las chicas, dime, ¿Eras su amiga? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Pues yo… - comenzó a sudar, no pensó que actuaría de esa forma, comenzaba a asustarla. Iba a responder con algo más o menos coherente pero fue interrumpida por una sensación extraña. Era como si algo la acechara, lo mismo que había sentido con el puma, pero extrañamente la preocupación no era hacia ella, sino hacia el joven.

¿Sería… Sasuke? Su rostro se desfiguró en pánico y el muchacho malinterpretó aquello, aflojando su agarre.

—Tienes que irte. – advirtió Sakura. —Si no pensará que eres un enemigo.

—¿Qué? – pero era demasiado tarde, un aullido voraz los embargó, Sakura aguantó la respiración. Era Sasuke y no sonaba precisamente contento. —Lobos. – balbuceó Itachi, nervioso. Soltó a Sakura y se apresuró a recoger su arma, mas todo pasó demasiado rápido, incluso para ella.

Moon Eyes emergió de entre el follaje a un paso apresurado, Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Sakura antes de recibir el peso completo del animal sobre él.

—¡No, no espera…! – gritó Sakura una vez en el suelo, pero claramente no sería escuchada.

El hocico del lobo estaba muy cerca del cuello del Uchiha. Sus enormes patas estaban sobre su pecho y su brazo izquierdo, Itachi retenía al lobo por el cuello con su antebrazo derecho impidiendo que descendiera lo suficiente como para prensarlo de las carótidas o yugulares.

—¡Moon Eyes! – gritó con pavor. El gran lobo negro se veía rabioso, como si el espíritu de Tala, el vengador, emergiera de sus entrañas para destruirlo. —¡Rápido, mi escopeta! – pidió Itachi, mas Sakura estaba paralizada. —¡Sakura, mi arma! – volvió a pedir desesperado pero ella no se movía.

El lobo volvió a vociferar y con un nuevo chorro de adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo hizo la suficiente fuerza como para intentar quitárselo de encima. El lobo retrocedió y mostró sus colmillos resplandecientes y llenos de saliva. El hombre buscó rápidamente algo a su alcance para defenderse, pues seguía en el suelo, mas la bestia se preparaba para embestirlo nuevamente.

—¡No! – Sakura se levantó y se colocó frente a Sasuke e Itachi. —¡Basta, no sigas! – pidió. Itachi creyó que se lo decía a él, pero en realidad se lo decía al lobo. El animal pareció destensarse un poco fijándose en Sakura, la cual aunque asustada había encontrado valor para hacerle frente a Sasuke.

El lobo tomaba grandes bocanas de aire, fijándose en Sakura y conteniendo su ira ciega.

—¿Estás loca? – Itachi intentó levantarse pero el lobo rugió, casi petrificándole.

—Por favor, no lo ataques, hay algo que debes saber… - claramente intentaba convencerle de no atacar, aunque sabía que era difícil, pero una cosa es domar fieras y otra hombres, pues el animal bien pudo relajarse si no fuese porque Itachi lo echó a perder.

Mientras Sakura dialogaba éste alargaba el brazo para alcanzar su arma de fuego y eso no pasó desapercibido para el lobo, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su escopeta Sasuke se lanzó contra él. Sakura pensó que le atacaría pero en realizar el animal la empujó lanzándola a una distancia considerable. Cuando se percató de lo que sucedía el gritó desgarrador de Itachi la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Moon Eyes había apresado su antebrazo derecho, el cual tenía entre sus dedos el arma de fuego y la herida se veía condenadamente profunda.

—¡No! – Sakura se apresuró a levantarse mas un disparo la dejó inmóvil. El lobo gimió y ella entró en pánico como nunca antes.

Observó cómo Sasuke se separaba de Itachi a una distancia prudente y no tardó en ver la sangre en el suelo proveniente de él.

—¡Itachi! – Naruto estaba parado a unos metros atrás y sostenía su rifle bien cargado.

—¡Naruto, es Moon Eyes, es Moon Eyes! – gritó el mayor de los Uchiha y a Sakura le pareció que jamás había visto tanta furia junta en un solo sitio antes.

—¡Bastardo lunático! – disparó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión Sasuke esquivó el tiro. Sakura lo vio sangrar nuevamente y se percató que le había dado en el espalda, el disparó había atravesado la piel de las escápulas en un tiro limpio, simplemente hiriéndole los músculos, pero en un corte limpio que no le fracturó nada, o eso esperaba.

El lobo gimió dolorido mientras daba dos pasos atrás. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, el sonido de ambos al respirar, cazador y bestia, se encontraron en un coro nostálgico. Naruto volvía a encontrarse con su némesis y Sasuke con su mejor amigo. Era una comunión, una bastante extraña además, los ojos de ambos estaban clavados en su respectivo rival.

—Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo… te muestras ante mí, desgraciado. – murmuró Naruto acercándose lentamente sin dejar de apuntar. —Itachi, ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a su mejor amigo que yacía en el suelo resistiendo el dolor de su herida.

—No puedo mover la mano. – confesó, el corte de los colmillos de Sasuke era sorprendentemente agudo, si era capaz de penetrar en la piel de un oso pardo adulto y hacerlo sangrar, hasta de matar a un puma con sus duras mandíbulas, cortar los músculos de un brazo humano no era difícil. Itachi intentó mover sus dedos, pero le dolía a horrores que prefirió darle prioridad al sangrado.

—Maldito monstruo. – Naruto reparó sólo unos segundos en Sakura, pero no desvió su atención principal de Sasuke. —Jovencita, apártate. – pidió con rudeza y no fue Sakura quien protestó, sino Moon Eyes el cual gruñó ante su voz.

No era la primera vez que él y Naruto se enfrentaban, de hecho, en la mayoría de las veces siempre era cara a cara y alguno de los dos terminaba herido de gravedad, pero en esta ocasión, las cosas eran diferentes para Sasuke. La presencia de Sakura le sabía a una distracción y preocupación más, generalmente Naruto y él se batían a duelo hasta que él decidía huir o Naruto perdía el conocimiento, con esta ya sería la quinta vez.

—Te atreviste a dañar a Itachi, bastardo. – Sakura no supo en donde veía más ira, si en Naruto o en el lobo.

Entonces otro disparo se dio. Sakura gritó ante esto y se volteó a Sasuke, el cual había empezado la carrera hacia Naruto en un embiste amenazante. La sangre brotó como una explosión y el lobo gimió de dolor sin detenerse, Naruto no alcanzó a preparar el siguiente cartucho, su apuesta fue en vano cuando sintió que Sasuke le atacaba de frente y lo lanzaba al suelo.

—¡Naruto! – Itachi abrió los ojos al ver la velocidad con la que todo había pasado. El rubio estaba en el suelo y Sasuke tenía las mandíbulas encajadas en el cuerpo del arma de fuego, mientras sus garras se pasaban sobre su pecho y rostro, hiriéndole por la violencia de sus movimientos.

Sakura observó tras espabilar que la sangre provenía de la oreja del lobo, la cual había volado tras el impacto del proyectil. Ahora la situación era más peligrosa y desafiante, sentía que debía hacer algo pero estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse.

—¡Itachi, dispárale! – profirió Naruto, mientras resistía los arañazos y continuaba sosteniendo al lobo con su arma el cual se negaba a liberar de entre los dientes.

—Espera, ya voy. – el hombre pese a sus heridas buscó la escopeta para disparar con una sola mano, la cual le resultaba sumamente difícil. Sasuke apreció este cambio de movimientos y soltó el tubo del rifle, prácticamente aplastó la nariz de Naruto con una pata y saltó contra Itachi, quien no logró cargar a tiempo sus municiones y al ver la desesperación tomó el cañón y giró la estructura para propinarle un buen golpe en el hocico.

Mas bien la inteligencia humana y animal combinada le dio una sorpresa, pues el lobo atrapó el mango de madera en el aire y lo sostuvo ferviente, aprovechando que por la herida pasada no tendría todo su rendimiento. Pero mientras ellos luchaban Naruto ya estaba levantándose. Realmente todo pasaba simultáneamente, tanto así que Sakura sentía que veía una película en cámara rápida frente a ella, pues los tres se desplazaban perfectamente acordes, cuan engranajes de un reloj.

Naruto apuntó listo para dispararle, aprovechando el arrebato contra Itachi, mas no esperó que el lobo fuese tan tenaz. Se percató de que estaba en peligro y se giró rápidamente, tras el arrastre de la fuerza proporcionado por su corpulencia Itachi literalmente se vio arrastrado y aunque no perdió el equilibrio fue colocado frente a Naruto, como un escudo.

Naruto se asustó al verse apuntando a su amigo y bajó el fusil con rapidez. Itachi también quedó pasmado al verse en dicha situación. Ambos hombres se paralizaron, pero el lobo seguían en combate, liberó la escopeta cuyo mango ya estaba destrozado y saltó contra Itachi, el empujó de sus patas lo hizo retroceder y por ende tropezó con Naruto.

Sakura estuvo tentada a aplaudir por su inteligencia pero no podía dejar de lado que esto era una batalla a muerte y lo corroboro cuando Sasuke, impávido y presuroso se abalanzaba contra, quien era el más cercano y desarmado, para terminar con aquello. Sus fauces iban directamente a su cuello y en esta ocasión Sakura sí fue más rápida. Se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo aprisionó del cuello con sus brazos.

En ese momento no lo pensó muy bien, no se detuvo a reflexionar sobre la rabia que estaría sintiendo el lobo, en que sus instintos primaban en él, sólo lo hizo con el pensamiento de no ver más sangre, pues tras los disparos el lobo continuaba movimientos sólo por instinto sin importarle la sangre que perdía.

El animal, al sentir el agarre de Sakura y todavía enardecido por la batalla contra los cazadores se removió inquieto entre sus brazos, sumándole al dolor por haberle tocado las heridas. Se movió como un caballo indómito mientras arrojaba a Sakura y en medio de su movimiento se empecinó contra ella. En medio de su ajetreo atrapó una de las manos de Sakura y la mordió hasta hacerla sangrar, Sakura gritó aterrorizada y eso bastó para hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

Sakura cayó a un lado mientras rápidamente sostenía su mano, recordando la vez cuando niña y había sufrido por aquel perro. El lobo la miró mientras saboreaba su sangre en su lengua y gimió apenado al verla herida. Se quitó de Itachi y se acercó con la cola entre las patas, arrepentido. Sakura gimió al verlo acercarse, sin poder evitarlo y eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor. La adrenalina del momento comenzó a bajarse y cuando quiso acercarse para lamer la herida la chica le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, aquello simplemente le hizo sentirse el peor canalla de la historia.

—Está bien… - exclamó ella, todavía temblorosa. —No… No pasa nada… - pero el dolor en verdad le impedía poner buena cara.

—Maldito animal. – la voz de Naruto los hizo salir de sus lamentaciones, pues el chico le apuntaba directamente.

—¡No! – Sakura se levantó sosteniéndose la mano que también sangraba y se posó frente al rifle.

—¡¿Estás demente, niña?! ¡Acaba de morderte!

—¡Fue un accidente! – justificó.

—¡¿Eres tonta?! ¡Es un animal salvaje, debo matarlo, él asesinó a mi mejor amigo! – reclamó Naruto.

—No, no es lo que piensas… - Sakura frunció el ceño. Sus sospechas no podían estar más que satisfechas y tan sólo en unos segundos.

—¡No! – Naruto dio un paso hacia ella y Sakura apreció que Moon Eyes ladraba furibundo para después correr hacia el bosque. Disparó pero fue hacia la maleza. —¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! – sin más se fue tras Sasuke en una auténtica cacería.

—¡Espera! – Sakura intentó correr pero la voz de Itachi la detuvo.

—¡No vayas! – se levantó lentamente. —Es peligroso.

—Pero no entienden, es sólo un malentendido.

—Créeme, Sakura. Ese animal es más peligroso de lo que crees.

—No, no lo es. Sólo está molesto por que creyó que me harías daño, él es bueno. – estaba tan desesperada y herida que sentía ganas de llorar.

—No sé qué clase pensamiento ronda tu cabeza, pero… - buscó su escopeta. —Más vale que le ayude a Naruto, el ya…

—Ya antes mató a tu hermano Sasuke, lo sé. – el rostro de Itachi se transformó completamente al escuchar la declaración de la joven. —Lo sé, sé que hace algunos años perdiste a tu hermano en la montaña, un lobo los atacó y ambos cayeron por un peñasco, lo sé todo… - no podía evitar hipar de tantas emociones en su cuerpo.

—Cómo… ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! – se acercó demandante y asustado.

—Sasuke nunca murió. – dijo finalmente.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Yo vi la sangre, vi a los lobos! ¡Ellos devoraron su cuerpo!

—¡No, Sasuke cambió! – gritó en el mismo tono que él. —¡Es una maldición! ¡Sasuke tomó el lugar de Tala pero continuó vivo en su piel!

—¡Que tonterías dices! – ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto. —¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes tanto?!

—Sasuke me rescató de morir, él me ha protegido durante todo este tiempo, está vivo, es Moon Eyes.

—¿Qué? – el pánico iba y venía de su rostro. —¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—¡Deja eso para después si no hacemos algo pronto tu amigo lo matará!

El rostro de Itachi se mostró escéptico y al mismo tiempo atemorizado, no dijo más, emprendió también carrera y Sakura le siguió de cerca.

…

Naruto se relamió los labios al ver las marcas de sangre en el suelo. Claramente el animal corría en línea recta huyendo de él y debido a sus heridas no dudaba que lo alcanzaría rápidamente, además de que no parecía correr con la misma velocidad de antes, por lo que apostaba que las lesiones causadas ya causaban efecto.

Disparó de nuevo al frente cargando y descargando sin parar. Sasuke por su parte continuó corriendo, sin mirar atrás, todo parecía ir sin demasiadas complicaciones, sabía que si Naruto lo alcanzaba con alguna bala no tendría oportunidad de emboscarlo. No obstante sintió un dolor punzante y precipitado en uno de sus cuartos traseros. El lobo gimió y cayó inevitablemente en el suelo boscoso. Su instinto le dictaba que continuara corriendo, pero el dolor de su herida lo dejaba sin aliento y paralizado.

Una bala de Naruto había dado en el blanco y apreció su mata izquierda trasera, la idea desesperada de lamerse la herida acorraló sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar los pasos de Naruto cada vez más cerca lo obligó a levantarse y esta vez no huir para volver a atacar, sino para salvar la vida. El lobo cojeó incansable mientras la sangre y el dolor pulsaban en un contrapunto sadomasoquista, puesto que se negaba a darse por vencido.

Nada en la vida llega a suceder por mera coincidencia dicen, pero en esta ocasión era como si la ironía adornase aquel sitio desolado y significativo. Sasuke encontró para su tortura el fin del camino a la cima de un desfiladero, justo como la había encontrado Moon Eyes la primera vez que se encontraron, pero a diferencia de aquella vez no estaba nevando.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre al por mayor y comenzaba a sentirse mareado por la pérdida de la misma. Entonces Naruto apareció detrás de él y se volteó mostrándose desafiante sin importarle sus condiciones. El rubio tenía heridas en el rostro, los brazos y el pecho, pero le miraba con los ojos atentos y exhalando por el cansancio de correr tras él.

—No tienes escapatoria. – sonrió triunfante. El lobo gruñó y le mostró los dientes. Uzumaki se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntar quedando a un escaso espacio impidiendo que pudiera huir como antes. —No tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mí, maldito. – exclamó al borde de la euforia. —Vengaré a mi mejor amigo, te haré pagar por el sufrimiento que acarreaste a Itachi, corregiré mi error. – el lobo no dejaba de gruñir e incluso se inclinaba ligeramente, como si quisiera saltar sobre él. —Esto se acabó. – y jaló del gatillo.

Pero nada pasó.

Naruto comprendió mientras comenzaba con una taquicardia referente al pánico. No le quedaban más balas. El animal se percató de ello y saltó haciendo gala de su resistencia, mas Naruto continuaba estando más alerta que lo habitual, le proporcionó un buen golpe en el rostro a Sasuke para tumbarlo con todas sus fuerzas quedando a unos centímetros de la caída del peñasco.

Aguardó su respiración y reiteró lo que estaba a punto de hacer, buscó entre sus cosas municiones y encontró una bala más, se apresuró a colocarla.

Itachi y Sakura estaban cerca y habían visto el último intento de la bestia por defenderse, Sakura gimió llena de pavor e Itachi se detuvo expectante. Pero al ver que volvía a cargar el rifle Sakura reemprendió sus pasos, quedándose atrás Itachi inseguro y dudoso, sin saber qué estaba pasando en realidad, más eso poco le importó a Sakura, quien continuó corriendo.

—¡No, no lo hagas! – temía no llegar a tiempo, Naruto apuntaba hacia Sasuke quien yacía tirado en el suelo.

—Esto es por Sasuke… - murmuró Naruto, no hacía falta menos.

—¡Sasuke! – gritó Sakura, todo parecía ir demasiado lento y casi de forma imposible los ojos de la joven y el lobo se miraron por última vez en un mensaje silencioso.

Naruto disparó. Pero no fue sangre lo que emergió, sino tierra. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el cánido, con lo último de sus fuerzas saltaba en un acto inesperado hacia el abismo. Lo vio rodar envuelto en sangre y en caída libre hacía un final jamás sospechado. Sakura sintió lo cálido de sus lágrimas y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas cuando ya no apreció al lobo en su campo visual.

Naruto lo vio caer rebotando entre las rocas y finalmente chocar contra su suelo arenoso, similar a un lecho pluvial. Sakura espabiló y se levantó temblorosa llegó donde Naruto y se fue contra él envuelta en llanto.

—¡Maldito, maldito seas! – sollozó a la par que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? – Naruto tiró su rifle y le sostuvo las muñecas para que no le golpeara en el pecho.

—Era Sasuke… era Sasuke… - sollozó mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

—¿Qué? – el tono de Naruto sonó con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor. Pero Sakura no respondió su pregunta, se separó de él y corrió a algún lugar por el cual pudiera descender.

—Naruto. – Itachi llegó donde él, igualmente confundido.

Sakura logró bajar aún con sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se negaban a cesar. Encontró el cuerpo del lobo rodeado de arena y sangre.

—¡Sasuke! – corrió hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo observó bañado en sangre, mientras ésta emergía de su boca en pequeños accesos de tos.

Resollaba mientras gemía en una verdadera tortura, mientras los huesos rotos de sus costillas le herían los pulmones, sus heridas hechas por balas continuaban sangrando y uno de sus ojos lucía de color bermellón. Sakura sollozó más fuerte, estaba grave, demasiado.

—Oh, Sasuke… - le acarició la cabeza, a la cual le hacía falta la oreja izquierda, costado en el cual yacía tendido. —Lo lamento tanto, en verdad… - lloró inconsolable. —Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa.

—No. – escuchó en su cabeza y le miró con el corazón en la mano. —No es culpa de nadie. – el lobo gimió intentando alzarse y lamerle la mano con la cual lo tocaba. —Perdóname… por hacerte daño. – Sakura miró su mano lastimada y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no digas eso… estoy bien, no es grave.

—Aun así… - vio cómo la sangre emergía de su nariz por igual.

—Por favor, no hables, te pondrás bien… - incluso ella sabía lo complicado que sonaba eso. —Yo cuidaré de ti, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. – más lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. —Por favor Sasuke, no me dejes. – suplicó mientras unía su frente con la de él en un abrazo desconsolado.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—No quiero que te vayas…

—Era la única forma.

—No es justo… Debiste huir, escapar de él…

—Naruto me hubiese perseguido de todas maneras. – el lobo jadeó, el dolor era insoportable. —Tenía que protegerlo… si él me mataba… tomaría mi lugar. – Sakura comprendió aquello. Cualquiera que matara a Moon Eyes estaba condenado a tomar su lugar en una cadena interminable de odio.

—No quiero verte morir… - sollozó nuevamente la mujer. —Te quiero… - le dijo mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su pelaje.

—También te quiero… - su cuerpo enteró tembló. —Eres mi compañera… - dijo en su mente, en un susurro y después vino el silencio.

—¿Sasuke? – lo llamó al no escuchar más. —¿Sasuke? – se separó un poco para verlo.

Naruto e Itachi también habían bajado y veían desde una distancia prudente lo sucedido. El mayor de los Uchiha no pudo evitarlo, pues cuando Sakura abrazó el cuerpo muerto del lobo y soltó un alarido lleno de dolor su corazón se sintió removido hasta hacer llorar.

—Itachi. – Naruto se sentía tan perdido en aquel escenario que no sabía que decir o hacer.

—¡Sasuke! – lloró Sakura mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. —¡Oh, Sasuke! – terminó por apretar su cabeza contra su pecho mientras su corazón se destrozaba por completo.

Pero junto a la voz de Sakura se unió un aullido. Naruto e Itachi se colocaron a la defensiva cuando vieron caminar hacia ellos una manada de lobos y entre los mismo, un coyote, quien era por cierto el que aullaba.

Sakura levantó la vista y apreció la llegada de los animales.

—¿Bakkún? – lo llamó. Los lobos se quedaron atrás mientras que el coyote se acercaba al cuerpo de Moon Eyes. Todo se concentró entre ellos. El coyote miró a Sakura mientras bajaba las orejas en una pena compartida y tras elevar su hocico aulló profundamente. Junto a él los otros lobos corearon la muerte del gran lobo negro.

Al término el pequeño canino se acercó a Sakura y secó sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto… - se disculpó con él y el animal gimió en respuesta para mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Ojos de Luna.

—Tala… he venido por ti. – Sakura creyó que sólo ella había escuchado su voz, pero en realidad todos lo hicieron. Ante su voz el cuerpo del lobo se removió delicadamente, como si algo se escurriese bajo su piel y ante esto Sakura se separó para darle espacio.

Una corriente de aire embargó los alrededores, incluso el cielo se nubló debido a la presencia de nueves grises. Se escucharon relámpagos y una sensación de escalofríos junto a corrientes de viento acompañantes se abalanzó contra los presentes.

El cuerpo de Moon Eyes se elevó ligeramente, como si el lobo estuviera vivo y se levantara de una siesta, pero lo que ocurrió después fue simplemente fabuloso. La piel comenzó a desprenderse y debajo emergió un cuerpo lampiño y humano. Más viento circuló y más rayos cayeron, los lobos aullaron nuevamente y los hombres retrocedieron impresionados. Cayó entonces un hombre con piel de lobo sobre su espalda y todos apreciaron la figura de Uchiha Sasuke justo debajo del pelaje.

—¿Sasuke? – Itachi no podía creer lo que veía, ahora las palabras de Sakura comenzaban a tomar hilo.

—Sasuke… - Sakura miró el cuerpo humano totalmente ileso, si heridas aparentes. Tocó la mejilla desnuda del muchacho y observó la piel.

—Tala, hermano, estoy aquí. – dijo Bakkún. El viento alzó el cuerpo en el aire mientras algo más parecía tomar su lugar debajo del mismo.

Una luz de ultratumba relleno las cuencas vacías de la piel y se alzó entonces la figura de un ser humano.

—Tala. – lo llamó Bakkún y entonces la tempestad paró. El cielo se abrió con pequeños rayos de luz y al tocar la figura de Tala su piel morena se apreció con un halo luminiscente.

—Bakkún, hermano mío. – dijo en un idiota antiguo, pero que casualmente los presentes pudieron entender.

—Vamos, Tala, Aiyana te espera… todos te esperan. – lágrimas emergieron del espíritu, mientras una luz boreal los rodeaba a ambos. Fue entonces que pasó lo mismo con Bakkún, el pequeño lobo se alzó repentinamente mientras tomaba forma humana y la piel de su animal quedaba sobre él como una prenda de vestir.

Los lobos volvían a aullar y para sorpresa de todos también comenzaban a adoptar forma humana en medio de las luces del Gran Espíritu. El hombre legendario caminó hacia ellos mientras sostenía sus lágrimas y todos le acogieron con cariño. Bakkún se quedó atrás para después ver a Sakura y sonreír.

—Todo terminó, pequeña flor. – una corriente de aire con pétalos de flores llegó a la escena y tanto los espíritus como Tala miraron expectantes. Una hermosa mujer emergía con varias flores en el cabello, recibiendo a Tala entre sus brazos al momento de ambos unían sus frentes. Sakura supo que sólo podía tratarse de Aiyana, la flor eterna que nunca dejó solo a su amado lobo acechante.

—Bakkún… - Sakura lo llamó el hombre le miró, ya en su forma humana era bastante alto. —Yo…- pero fue interrumpida por él.

—No temas, pequeña flor. – sonrió cuan sabio. —La ira se ha ido, sólo queda el amor… el Gran Espíritu es benévolo con nosotros. – comenzó a caminar hacia sus hermanos. —Ahora debo irme, pequeña flor, pero siempre estaremos conectados, de alguna u otra forma. – se giró mientras la aurora consumía a los demás. —Ya no debemos nada al origen. – sonrió. —Estamos todos en paz. – la imagen de Bakkún desapareció mientras la luz se lo tragaba entero y de la misma forma que llegaron, una gran ráfaga de viento alzó sus pasos junto a la luz que desaparecía igualmente.

Sakura los miró partir y cuando ya no hubo más jaleo volvió a enfocar su vista en Sasuke ya con su cuerpo humano. Las lágrimas volvieron a empañar sus ojos. Acarició su rostro, algunas cicatrices perfilaban en su piel, pero parecían tan lejanas en edad que no arruinaban su atractivo. Inclinó su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke mientras reposaba la cabeza en su pecho y lloraba en silencio.

Una sorpresa agradable vino a ella cuando escuchó algo bombear en su interior y tras una caricia que iba directa a su cabello Sakura rápidamente abrió los ojos para mirar los ojos de Sasuke abrirle lentamente. Ella le miró maravillada y el muchacho, pese a todo, sonrió.

—Sakura…

—¡Sasuke! – se posó sobre él en un beso demandante y lleno de amor, para después retirarse y unir sus frentes. —Pensé… pensé que…

—Estamos en paz. – susurró Sasuke, se escuchaba cansado.

—Sí, estamos en paz. – profesó Sakura, tranquilizándose y sonriendo un poco.

—¡Sasuke! – la voz desolada de Itachi la cual se combinaba con una mezcla de melancolía e histeria, llamó la atención de ambos amantes cuando el cuerpo del hermano mayor se aproximaba hasta el del menor.

Itachi casi quita a Sakura de encima de su hermano, si no fuese porque ella les dio espacio y el hombre se apresuró a tomarlo en un abrazo mientras las lágrimas le mojaban la espalda.

—¿Cómo… cómo es esto posible? – lloró.

—Itachi. – decir su nombre después de tanto tiempo causó un regocijo enorme a su cansado corazón. —Me da mucho gusto verte, hermano. – le pasó una mano por la espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¡Por Dios! – él no podía dejar de llorar y no fue hasta que pasos pesados se escucharon cerca que ambos Uchiha miraron a Naruto, quien se acercaba más pálido que un fantasma.

—Naruto. – Sasuke le saludó mencionando su nombre y el rostro del rubio mutó en una corriente de dolor, angustia, alivio, tristeza y júbilo.

—Sasuke… - pronunció en un escaso lamento mientras que se lanzaba contra el pelinegro. —Perdóname, perdóname, por favor. – quizá nunca sabremos lo mucho que lamentaba esta situación, pues pensar que pudo haber matado realmente a su mejor amigo creyendo que en realidad lo vengaba justamente, picaba su alma con un suplicio duro de soportar y después se transformaba en bálsamo que lo dejaba tan indefenso que apenas podía hablar. Abrazó a Sasuke con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron y lloró a verdaderos lamentos, como un niño pequeño, recordando todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar con su muerte y dejando ir la culpa en un rio cálido que enjugaba sus heridas hasta la saciedad.

Sakura miró al trío reunido y sonrió mientras intentaba contener su propia emoción, después ella se acercó a los tres y se fundió con ellos en una unión que bien podría trascender todas las fronteras y conectarlos de formas inimaginables.

Sasuke había vuelto a casa y Tala también. Tal como lo había dicho Bakkún, todo había terminado.

…

 _«…Tras encontrarse con Topanga rey de los cielos, con su cabeza pálida y cuerpo fornido, emprendió su vuelo mientras a lo lejos el aullido de Kanda le vigilaba con certeza, pues cuando los hermanos se desprenden para regresar al Gran Espíritu es necesario salvaguardar su camino. La más pequeña de los hijos de Aiyana, la Flor Eterna y Tala, el Lobo Acechante, quien para entonces sería la chaman de su tribu, rezó en silencio al ver completado un ciclo. Magena quien sabía de la voz de los lobos y coyotes, aulló para acompañar a Kanda, el último jefe de los rabudos, descendiente de Bakkún, el último hermano; riendo al final, pues tras despedir a Migina se vio satisfecha dado que pronto regresaría al origen, ahora más que nunca, ahora que finalmente todos estaban en paz.»_

Sakura detuvo su lectura cuando escuchó un ruido en el pórtico. La casa era relativamente nueva, o al menos eso había dicho el vendedor, por lo que ruidos como maderas crujiendo, peldaños cayendo y de esa clase no eran bienvenidos. La mujer dejó el libro a un lado su libro y salió de la cama con sumo cuidado, su barriga de ocho meses de embarazo le complicaba mucho moverse y respirar con adecuada magnitud, por lo que si iba a ir a investigar sería sigilosamente.

Estaba haciendo algo de frio, pues recién comenzaba el invierno, así que tras colocarse un abrigo y calzarse con cuidado sus zapatos caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta de entrada para que el frío gélido de la noche la saludara y tras respirar su espesura condensada el vaho de su boca dictaminó la temperatura del ambiente. Dio unos pasos al frente, llevando consigo una lámpara de aceite para alumbrarse, casi tropieza con un bulto que no supo reconocer hasta que le aluzó. Era un pavo macho, cuyo plumaje resaltaba hermoso en medio de la luz.

Sakura parpadeó un poco, esperaba que ese animal fuese salvaje y no de una granja. Alumbró a lo lejos, buscando al cazador de dicha presa y se encontró con Sasuke en medio de la noche, de pie entre el pasto natural de la casa, observando una gran luna llena que emitía su esplendor en un cielo despejado.

—¿Sasuke? – ella le llamó y él la miró repentinamente.

—Sakura… - se giró por completo. —No deberías estar afuera, vas a resfriarte. – se acercó un poco pero para entonces ella ya había terminado de bajar el pórtico.

—¿De caza? – no parecía sorprendida al parecer era algo que se repetía con cierta frecuencia.

—No podía desaprovechar la luna. – dijo con simpleza Uchiha, con aquel tono tan taciturno que sólo él tenía.

—Dime que ese pavo lo cazaste en el bosque.

—Sí. – él cortó la distancia entre ellos y sin previo aviso se quitó su abrigo para colocárselo a ella. —Aunque no son fáciles de atrapar… no ahora.

—¿Extrañas tus garras? – casi no hablaban de ello, pero en ocasiones, cuando estaban solos y lo suficientemente abstraídos, comentaban cosas de la vida pasada de Sasuke.

—A veces. – dijo él mientras la atraía a su cuerpo. —¿Qué hacías tan tarde? Deberías estar dormida.

—Estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué leías?

—Un libro que me regaló tu hermano… en nuestra boda. – pegó su cara contra su pecho y él se llevó una mano a su vientre.

—¿De qué trata el libro?

—Historias. – se limitó a decir. —Creo que te interesará.

—Le echare un ojo entonces. – sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Sakura apreció la negrura de su mirar y por un instante extrañó la exótica mirada de él cuando era un lobo.

Las cosas después de su conversión fueron por demás difíciles de explicar.

Cuando Naruto e Itachi finalmente calmaron sus emociones vino el turno de las explicaciones lógicas que por cierto no pudieron encontrar. Sasuke les relató de forma corta lo que había sucedido, cómo después de la caída por el peñasco la tierra había reclamado al lobo para reencarnarlo en él, sus noches de luna llena en la cual podía abandonar la piel para colocársela apenas salía el sol. Su deber como lobo rabioso y protector, pidiendo de antemano disculpas infinitas por todos los problemas que había causado.

Había que decir que aunque Sasuke no era cien por ciento responsable de sus actos como animal, podía recordar la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho. Cuando todo pareció esclarecerse para él y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había pasado había sido producto de su imaginación, se sintió igualmente abatido por las cosas que había hecho. Tardó en promedio un año en recuperarse de todo.

Llegaron a Dust dos días después de su regreso a la vida humana, lo primero fue llevarlos al hospital, para entonces Hinata, la esposa de Naruto los esperaba con ansias y al reencontrarse con su marido en medio de llantos y festejos, él prometió que todo había concluido de forma satisfactoria y que su alma ya estaba en paz. No entendió mucho lo que le dijo, pero al ver a Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, pensó en que ya había tiempo de explicarlo mejor.

La noticia de que Sakura Haruno había sido encontrada y mejor aún, el menor de los Uchiha causó un gran revuelo en la población. Las personas curiosas y autoridades no tardaron en llegar. Sakura vio a sus padres unas horas después de llegar a la clínica. Los tres lloraron un largo rato, los acontecimientos iban y venían de mal a bien.

El tío Gin había recibido un disparo fatal durante el asalto de los cuatreros, su padre también fue herido, pero había logrado sobrevivir. Actualmente debía de caminar con un bastón y todavía poseía un brazo enyesado, esperando mejorar pronto. Sakura sintió demasiada tristeza cuando le informaron que el viejo Gin había muerto después de estar semanas luchando por sobrevivir. Contaban además, que los cuatreros fueron encontrados en el bosque con heridas causadas por la fauna salvaje. El comisario y sus hombres la habían buscado pero jamás pudieron encontrarla, por lo cual habían desistido de buscarla pensando en que, si aquellos hombres habían sido asesinados por una criatura, probablemente ella ya estaría muerta.

Su regresó marcó una gran felicidad a sus padres. Así mismo, el retorno de Sasuke también dejó demasiadas preguntas en el aire. Durante su viaje de regreso había acordado decir una historia lo suficientemente creíble que no involucrara antiguos espíritus y leyendas, junto a eso el cómo habían sido atacados por animales salvaje y habían logrado rescatar tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke.

Dijeron además que la bestia conocida como Moon Eyes había muerto por causas naturales al caer por un acantilado, pero que debido a que estaban tras su rastro había resultado severamente lastimados. Aunque no todos quedaron conformes con lo que ellos habían contado, no les quedó más alternativa que creerles.

Por otro lado, la salud mental de Sasuke se colocaba en tela de juicio. Puesto que muchos se preguntaban cómo un hombre era capaz de perdurar tanto tiempo en el bosque con viejas cicatrices, a merced de las estaciones y sin protección, además de que estaba desnudo. Otra cosa que les inquietaba eran las secuelas de su comportamiento como lobo, Sasuke parecía tener costumbres llamativas como aullar a la luna sin pretenderlo demasiado, un buen olfato, inteligencia para atrapar presas y una gran desconfianza a otras personas.

Según el psiquiatra que lo había visto se trataba de un estrés psíquico postraumático debido a su periodo a la intemperie sin llegar a explicar por completo todo su padecimiento. Unos meses después de su rehabilitación física y psicológica Sasuke cayó en una gran depresión. Nadie excepto Naruto, Sakura e Itachi podrían entenderlo. Tras recuperarse y civilizarse el hombre comprendió muchos de los actos que había hecho y entre ellos el asesinato de varias personas.

Si bien su postura como lobo vengador dada la maldición de Tala era una justificación por así decirlo válida, él no dejaba de culparse por su irresponsabilidad. Fue necesaria mucha ayuda y unión familiar para que lograra recuperarse y sanar su trastorno. Incluso llegó a elaborar mandas para aligerar su inquietud, llegando a superarlo al final.

Itachi continuó a la cabeza de la empresa familiar, regresando al mando de la misma y reingresando a Sasuke en actividades sencillas, dado que él continuaba conservando cierta manía de permanecer cerca del bosque. Naruto por su parte continuo con lo suyo, ahora con una nueva familia e hijos por delante, declaró a Sasuke que buscase su felicidad y tratara de ir hacia adelante, en este caso con Sakura, quien al parecer ya estaba más unido a él de lo que pensaba.

Sakura permaneció a su lado en momentos difíciles y demandantes. Bien decía su hermano que tal vez ella podía calmar sus demonios, debido a la conexión que compartían, pues bien entendía que sólo ella había sido capaz de apaciguar a la bestia cuando todavía era poseído por ella.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempos y de conocerse más a fondo para que después de dos años ambos decidieran unir sus vidas definitivamente. Se casaron una primavera y para la llegada del verano Sakura ya esperaba a su primer hijo. Se mudaron a una casa ellos solos en lo que conseguían ayuda como criados.

Precisamente fue una de esas tantas noches de lucha llena en las que Sakura comprendió que sin importar que tan humanizado estuviera Sasuke, jamás podría olvidar el origen, o como ella lo había definido, la naturaleza. No era la primera vez que salía de cacería nocturna, tampoco en la que se mostraba estoico y sereno, como cuando era un lobo, pero comprendía que todo aquello era parte de su personalidad, puesto que se había arraigado a tal peso en él, que era imposible pensar en Sasuke sin pensar en Moon Eyes.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? – dijo Sasuke, cuando la vio distraída observando la luna.

—¿Umm? –Sakura lo miró enseguida y se sonrojó un poco. —Estaba pensando… en el pasado.

—Ah. – Uchiha entendía que "pasado" era un referente a cuando él era un lobo y Sakura su protegida.

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. En cómo me cuidabas del frio, la lluvia y el hambre. – le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y ablandó el corazón de Sasuke. —Tú dijiste… que era tu compañera, que por eso hacías todo por mí…

—No era mentira. – reiteró él, con seriedad.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Tala se desprendió de tu cuerpo y regresó con los suyos… - ya anteriormente le había contado esa parte de la historia, debido a que él estaba inconsciente. —Bakkún me dijo algo interesante. Me dijo que ya no debíamos nada al origen y que estaríamos conectados de formas inimaginables.

—Significa que formamos un vínculo con la naturaleza. – dijo él, suponiéndolo.

—Antes de eso había tenido un sueño, soñé con él y Aiyana, me dijo más cosas, como por ejemplo la calidad de las emociones y su relación, pero también algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

—¿Qué fue?

—Me dijo: Eres muy parecida a Aiyana, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Como Tala y tú, que te parecías a él, pero jamás serías como él.

—¿A qué se refería?

—Por mucho tiempo pensé que se refería a nosotros como reencarnaciones de Tala y Aiyana, pero Bakkún repetía hasta el cansancio que no estaba seguro… lo que me lleva a pensar. – Sakura se separó de Sasuke para encontrárselo frente a frente. —¿Todo esto fue producto de la casualidad o realmente estábamos predestinados? – Sasuke no dijo nada, esperó a que ella continuará. —No me gustaría pensar que… - miró afligida a su esposo. —Era nuestro deber estar juntos.

—¿Deber? – él alzó una ceja.

—¿O sería el destino? – corrigió ella. La pregunta era un poco rebuscada pero el verdadero pesar de Sakura era respecto al lazo que compartían. Es decir, si realmente se habían enamorado el uno del otro por lo que eran y no por una magia mística que inevitablemente los atraía, pues bien lo había dicho Bakkún, todos yacían unidos de una forma u otra.

Sasuke tomó sus manos. Ambas tenías cicatrices provocadas por los dientes de un canino. La izquierda por el perro que le había herido en su infancia, la derecha por los dientes de Moon Eyes, durante la batalla final. Sakura miró a su marido a los ojos, esperando a lo que tenía que decirle.

—No me interesa si es deber, destino, casualidad o lo que sea. – apretó sus manos. —Si estoy contigo no es por una formación estelar, cuentos o vínculos que se forman a través del tiempo. – sus palabras lograron conmoverlas. —Si algo aprendí durante mis años como un lobo es que es posible unirse a alguien de una forma verdadera. Los lobos son animales que comparten lazos durante toda la vida y eso fue lo que sentí contigo Sakura. Tal vez fue algo químico al principio, pero me enamoré de ti no porque fueras la reencarnación de un amor pasado, sino por quien eres. Deja ya de pensar en Tala y Aiyana, Bakkún lo dijo, ¿No? Éramos como ellos, pero nunca fuimos ellos, no existía obligación entre nosotros, tan sólo amor, ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Sí. – ella asintió dejando caer algunas lágrimas en el proceso.

—Vamos, no llores. – limpió sus pequeños ríos con ambos dedos.

—Es el embarazo… - intentó justificarse. —Me pone sensible…- sin embargo lloró un poco más.

—Está bien. – le besó en la frente. —Deberíamos entrar, hace mucho frio.

—Espera. – Sakura lo retuvo a su lado y se inclinó un poco para unir sus labios nuevamente. Al separarse insistió en unir su frente con su pecho. Él recargó su barbilla en su cabeza y respiró emitiendo vapor en cada espiración.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que veamos la luna un rato más. – guardó un poco de distancia. —Noches como estás me hacen recordar aquellos días.

—¿Los extrañas?

—Como tú a tus garras.

—Sí, te entiendo. – sonrió y la abrazó. Ambos alzaron la vista a la luna, apreciando su hermoso color.

El mismo color que los ojos de aquella leyenda que marcaría sus vidas de una forma mítica. Moon Eyes había dejado el mundo y pasaría a ser parte de las viejas historias para aleccionar a los niños, sin embargo, para Sasuke y Sakura, más que un cuento sobre venganza e ira, siempre perfilaría como la historia de amor más hermosa de todas y el cómo la naturaleza se inclinó ante dos viejos conocidos que se transformarían en almas gemelas.

…

Cada quien aseguraba y sentía algo. Su hermano se lamentaba tras cuatro paredes por su muerte, su mejor amigo buscaba venganza mientras lo odiaba, pero ella, ella tan sólo sabía que le había salvado la vida y que las historias que debían sobre él no eran ciertas, pero ¿Sería posible que se equivocara? Moon Eyes era su nombre y a la vista de todos era un asesino, pero para Sakura… el vínculo más fuerte en su vida.

 **Fin.**

 **Bien, bien, enhorabuena, para empezar. He terminado esta historia que singularmente me ha hecho documentarme y expresarme con una sabiduría naturalista que corrientemente no suelo expresar. Espero que les haya gustado y me enorgullezco de haber creado esta historia, pero a ustedes también les haya gustado. Ahora, comencemos con los datos curiosos que quizás muchos se pregunten:**

 **A) No es que esté interesada en la cultura nativa americana, pero verdaderamente les guardo respeto y admiración. La incorporación de los mismos en esta historia surgió al escuchar la historia de los Osos que se convierten en hombres, verán, se los explico. Entre los mitos más antiguos de los indios, yace el hecho de que afirman que los osos son los animales más cercanos al hombres. Esto debido a su complexión, su estructura osea, la capacidad de erguirse, entre otras cosas. Cuenta la leyenda que podían quitarse la piel para convivir con los humanos, llegando incluso a procrear con ellos. La idea de que animales, en su mayoría mamíferos, pudieran quitarse la piel y unirse a los humanos fue uno de los gatillos para esta historia.**

 **B) Los nombres que aparecen en este fic sin verdaderos, pero no tienen un valor real en cuento a las historias nativas. Yo inventé lo de Tala y Aiyana. En sí, debido a que no conozco mucho sobre las culturas americanas combiné algunos conceptos. Las tribus son muy extensas y no hay información abundante de los mismo, por lo que armé todo con lo aprendido en documentales y artículos en Internet. Ah, sin olvidar que además de todo, el lobo y el coyote en realidad son reconocidos en los mitos como hermanos, siendo muchas veces uno el sabio y el otro el tramposo. El coyote es sumamente importante en la cultura de su pueblo, fue un deleite escribir sobre él.**

 **C) Mi animal favorito es el lobo, como habrán de verlo. La idea de crear una historía con un lobo vino a mí por que quería hacerlo. Me fascinan los lobos, desde sus costumbres hasta su forma. Son animales nobles y salvajes que representan por excelencia cualidades del ser humano y al mismo tiempo son tan tramposos que los relacionamos como criaturas horribles. No obstante, quien conozca la verdadera naturaleza de los lobos quedaría maravillada con la misma, al menos ese fue mi caso. Como lo mencioné al inicio del fic supe de la historía de Lobo, el rey del Corrumpaw, una novela creada por Ernets Siton, naturalista y paradójicamente cazador de lobos, el cual nos cuenta un relato que raya en lo fantástico y real, fue en parte el vínculo que describe de Lobo y Blanca, que me hicieron pensar más a fondo en darle un trasfondo romántico a esta historia.**

 **D) Como pocos sabrán, soy médico, pero fuera de eso me encanta la Biología. En realidad era la profesión que quería para mí, pero las circunstancias por la cual termine siendo un médico con variadas. No me arrepiento, eso sí, pero mis gustos siguen siendo fieles a la naturaleza, jiji. Debido a esto me plantee lo siguiente, quería que esto fuese sobre un tema sobrenatural, pero no por eso científicamente imperfecto. Por lo que puse especial empeño en los paisajes, ecosistemas, comportamiento y morfología de los animales. Entre lo más llamativo de la serie están los nombres de títulos. Ciertamente son animales y plantas, en el caso de los arboles de la familia Prunus, pero estos no están al azar. Cada título se relaciona con un personaje en particular, siendo en especial el de Vulpes vulpes para Naruto, ya que él es representado por un zorro (Kurama) y Mustela nivalis para Itachi, debido a que su nombre significa comadreja, dejando además la curiosidad de que estos mismos animales existen en el ecosistema americano lo cual creo ha sido un gran plus, jiji.**

 **E) El nombre de este último capitulo está dedicado a un gran animal que existió en el Pleistoceno. De hecho, si prestaron atención en las medidas que dí en el segundo capítulo de la serie, la descripción cae de manera cercana en un espécimen de Lobo Gigante (Ese es su nombre popular), si bien no era especialmente grande a comparación de su paciente actual, bien lo describen como una bestial imponente e inteligente con los atributos del Canis lupus, pero magnificado por su corpulencia. Por lo que sí, Moon Eyes es un Canis dirus.**

 **Por último no me queda más que agradecerles su paciencia y reviews. Me encantó escribir esto y espero continuar con producciones que impliquen muchas curiosidades. Creo que me faltaron algunas, pero considero que ya he sobrecargado un poco este espacio. Les agradezco nuevamente y si llegaron hasta aquí les dedico un abrazo.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
